Graad Gakkou
by Casty Maat
Summary: (FIC de FICHAS, as OC pertencem a suas respectivas criadoras) Atena demorou, mas conseguiu trazer seus cavaleiros de ouro de volta a vida e lhe deu uma ordem: VIVAM UMA VIDA COMUM. E o primeiro passo é fazê-los se tornarem colegiais. Mas será mesmo que terão uma vida comum?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo – O tresloucado desejo de Atena

Nunca antes houve tamanha negociação que levara tantos anos como essa. Atena, mais conhecida entre os mortais como Saori Kido, batalhou por quase 25 anos para conseguir ter de volta 14 de seus guerreiros de elite, os cavaleiros de ouro.

Enquanto as negociações corriam, cabiam aos jovens lendários cavaleiros de bronze assumirem os postos dourados e seguirem com a missão de protegerem a paz e o amor na Terra. Com o tempo e treinamento com afinco, os demais cavaleiros de bronze também puderam exercer o cargo, junto com o garoto Kiki, agora já adulto.

As tais ditas negociações demoraram por haverem deuses favoráveis e desfavoráveis a causa da deusa sábia, o que causava quase uma guerra olímpica entre eles. Couberam as palavras finais à Perséfone, que no desfecho de Hades teve de assumir o Submundo, Hera, que liderava o Olimpo na ausência de Zeus.

Por fim, ao final, Atena pode reaver os seus queridos guerreiros.

O renascimento daqueles homens se deu no salão do Grande Mestre, sob bênçãos da deusa da Primavera. O primeiro a reagir fora Saga, estranhando ver a luz que queimava seus olhos, ao que se seguiu Dohko, Shion, Shaka e assim seguindo. Vestiam túnicas brancas e sentiam um pouco de tontura.

Saori os recebeu com carinho de uma mãe, fazendo questão de abraçar a cada um e lhes dar boas vindas. Ao olharem um para o outro notaram que pareciam um pouco mais jovens de suas últimas lembranças, no Muro das Lamentações. Receberam as "atualizações" sobre o que ocorreram nas duas décadas e meia, ficando felizes em ver que haviam herdado o legado deles. Acharam confuso a tecnologia da época e as modernidades que a Fundação trouxera para aquele fim de mundo.

Passaram apenas alguns dias, onde a deusa permitiu que eles se recompossem, se integrassem aos novos usuários de suas antigas armaduras e reestabelecessem corpos, mentes e cosmo. Receberam da deusa uma convocação para novamente se reunirem no salão.

Adentraram ao cômodo e se ajoelharam perante a deusa.

-Bem vindos, meus queridos cavaleiros. Temos muito a conversar.

-Atena, o que deseja de nós? – tomou a palavra Shion.

-Trazê-los foi uma árdua tarefa. Gostaria muito que esta nova vida de vocês fosse realmente proveitosa e não apenas de duras penas. Seiya e os demais puderam ter um pouco dessa vida e além de cavaleiros, também possuem identidades e profissões no mundo comum. Em parte, pedi que Perséfone lhes dessem a aparência de adolescentes para isso.

-O que tem em mente, senhorita? – indagou receoso Saga.

-Irão para a escola. Farão os três anos de colégio dentro da escola da Fundação no Japão. Todos os 14.

Foi o bastante para começar um falatório entre eles, dividido entre aqueles que aprovaram, os que estavam receosos e os que achavam muita humilhação viverem como meros adolescentes. Foi preciso Atena bater o báculo no chão diversas vezes para fazê-los entender que ainda não tinha acabado.

-Após os estudos, podem escolher a universidade que quiserem e os cursos que desejarem. A Fundação pagará por tudo. Poderão viver uma vida normal até que sejam necessários que assumam seus lugares como cavaleiros. Durante as aulas, estão com dispensa das atividades físicas por motivos óbvios. Não preciso dizer que precisarão esconder quem são e seus poderes. Shion ficará responsável por vigiar vocês.

Meio a contra gosto, o carneiro ancião apenas assentiu, engolindo em seco.

-A minha mansão será a morada de vocês durante os três anos de colégio. Não haverá preferências e se repetirem de ano, ficarão o tempo preciso até obterem o diploma. – disse Atena. – Dentro do colégio serão alunos comuns como qualquer outro. A missão que lhes dou é viver uma vida comum.

-Mas não sabemos japonês, Atena. Não entendo aqueles riscos estranhos! – reclamou Milo.

A deusa olhou para Camus e Dohko. Ambos aprenderam com Hyoga e Shiryu e Dohko poderia ajuda-los com os kanjis, uma vez que muitos eram iguais aos chineses em escrita e significado.

-Camus e Dohko os ajudarão nisso. Ficarão em estudos particulares para se habituarem ao idioma e costumes por alguns meses. Durante esse período, Hyoga e Shiryu ficarão com vocês e serão seus professores. Sem mais, partirão em dois dias. Quero que se preparem para a viagem.

-Mas Atena... – tentou reclamar Máscara da Morte.

-Sem mais. São minhas ordens!

Se retiraram sem dizer nada. Não havia o que fazer senão obedecer as ordens da deusa. E aguardar a concretização dessas estranhas ordens que receberam.


	2. 01

#01 – Uma vida normal... é tão chata!

Primeiro dia de aula. Mau-humor definia Máscara da Morte. Não bastava todo o papelão de ser obrigado a brincar de colegial, agora também teria de revelar quem era. Bom, não sobre ser um cavaleiro, obviamente, mas sobre seu verdadeiro nome.

―Hmmm... Giovanni Lazarini... – disse Afrodite, pegando a papelada do canceriano durante o café da manhã. – Esse é seu nome, carcamano?

―Me devolve isso, sua bichinha fresca! – bradou "Giovanni", começando a perseguir o pisciniano ao redor da mesa.

Shaka já estava ficando impaciente, apesar de não demonstrar. Kanon e Milo berravam apoios a Máscara como "pega mesmo", "é treta". Camus, do time dos mais sérios, foi o que exteriorizou o lamento por aquela balburdia.

―Por todos os deuses, tanto reclamam de ir ao colégio e estão agindo iguais colegiais, como moleques desaforados!

Não foi ouvido pelos dois. Shura apenas riu baixo.

―É, picolé... Você está mais apagado que roupa desbotada.

―PAREM AGORA! – gritou Shion, irritado, conseguindo enfim conter a confusão. Cada um se sentou no seu cantinho e voltou a tomar o desjejum.

―Não tenho culpa se muitos de vocês abandonaram seus nomes e tiveram de resgatar. – disse Saga com seriedade e paciência. – Não tem por que se envergonharem de seus nomes. Estou certo, Friederick Hugel?

Afrodite sorriu de forma cumplice com o geminiano. O canceriano olhou torto para o pisciniano e começou a tentar, totalmente em vão, conter gargalhadas.

―Que nome ridículo! Sai de um nome de bicha e entra pra outro de boiola!

―Boiola este que roubou sua peguete na nossa primeira adolescência, você se lembra, querido?

Giovanni calou-se na hora, envergonhado por perder uma mulher. Justo ele que exalava masculinidade pura e testosterona! Perder para uma "florzinha" como o Afrodite foi humilhante! Encheu sua xícara com café bem forte, já que beber não poderia por uns 3 anos... ao menos não oficialmente.

Controlada a situação, Shion finalmente se sentou e começou a comer tomar seu desjejum, ao lado de Dohko, que aproveitava para repassar kanjis a Aiolos e Aiolia entre uma mordida e outra das torradas.

Aldebaran e Mu conversavam de forma animada, comentando aplicativos de celular, Mu ensinando o taurino a mexer em aplicativo de mensagens que Kiki havia lhe ensinado antes. Era assim que se comunicava com o pupilo e ele auxiliava o ariano no aprendizado de japonês.

Camus se levantou primeiro, pedindo licença e terminando de ajeitar a gravata do uniforme. Ao passar pelo hall de entrada se olhou no espelho e pensou se seria de bom tom manter os cabelos tão longos assim num ambiente escolar. Optou por analisar a reação dos demais e escolher o que faria. Carregava sua pasta debaixo do braço esquerdo e saiu da mansão Kido.

Antes de alcançar o grande portão, sentiu pesados braços envolver os ombros. Bufou, impaciente, sabia bem quem era o único suicida a provocar sua paciência.

―Milo, o que quer?

―Por que não vamos juntos?

―Por que prefiro chegar com antecedência e você é mais enrolado que novelo de lã.

―Hmm – o escorpiniano fez muxoxo. – Poxa, Cami... Não seja tão cruel...

O aquariano apenas olhou de lado. Dito e feito do que imaginava: o amigo estava todo desleixado, sem gravata, blaser aberto e alguns botões da camisa social também aberta. A mão livre segurava a alça da pasta e na boca um pirulito que ele segurava com os dentes.

―Está nem um pouco apresentável. – reclamou Camus.

―E...?

―E que estamos sendo estudantes agora. Um futuro profissional e digno sem necessidade de lutas! Por que não se esforça?

―Estou aqui pelas japonesinhas gostosinhas. Atena não deixou claro se a faculdade é obrigatória, então é só obter esse diploma e voltar pra Grécia, certo? Então me deixa divertir, seu careta!

―Faça como quiser, mas me solte. Tenho pretensões de cumprir esse dever que me foi passado com louvores!

Camus lançou seu olhar mais gélido e Milo entendeu muito bem o recado. Soltou Camus e se pos a andar longe do cavaleiro do gelo, atrás. Mesmo depois nessa nova chance, Camus continuava com sua postura nada relaxada e tranquila de quando ainda vestiam as armaduras. A ordem de Atena era viverem... E Camus parecia fazer um repeteco de tudo que viveram agora de forma estudantil.

―Camus!

O ruivo olhou para trás e encarou o loiro, parando seu andar.

―Você pretende fazer faculdade?

―Sim, quero ser professor. – disse o francês sem rodeios. – Do que, eu ainda não sei...

―Bom, eu consegui aprender bem o suficiente pra me virar aqui graças a suas aulas de japonês. E aos mangás, claro. – sorriu malicioso o cavaleiro de Escorpião.

―De alguma forma, aquelas coisas asquerosas te ajudaram. – e voltou a andar. – Uma leitura de tão mau gosto!

Milo fez uma careta de desgosto ao ouvir aquilo. Camus voltou a prosseguir seu caminho, andando de forma inabalável.

―Será que tem algum clube de mangá nessa escola? Se não podemos fazer Educação Física, então não tem muitas opções de clubes, né?

―Eu cogito entrar no clube de literatura ou de artes. – comentou Camus. – Talvez de Física e Quimica também. Não decidi isso ainda.

O resto do caminho foi feito de forma silenciosa, principalmente por parte do aquariano. Milo resmungou ao ver a escola mais deserta que o Santuário depois das crises. Seguiu com os olhos Camus procurar uma árvore e se sentar na sombra e começar a ler algum livro em sua língua natal.

―Vai ficar lendo até dar hora da tal cerimônia? – indagou o escorpiniano.

―Sim. Faz tempo que não leio Alexandre Dumas e quero comprar uma versão japonesa da obra para melhorar no idioma.

―Bah! Está certinho demais! Vou bater perna por aqui e conhecer o perímetro. – dito e feito, Milo saiu, jogando sua pasta para Camus num silencioso e descortês pedido que o amigo cuidasse de seu material.

Milo ficou enjoado de rodar a escola. Tecnicamente ele tinha (ou pensava que tinha) uma cabeça de alguém de mais de 20 anos. Mas ser trazido de voltar como um adolescente de 15 foi um pouco de choque. Olhava o símbolo de Niké, denunciando ser uma escola de propriedade da Fundação de Atena, um lado seu, o sempre lado sensitivo e ressabiado dos escorpinianos, lhe diziam que algo não iria cheirar bem.

Ouviu movimentação numa das salas perto e com um pouco de dificuldade, leu os kanjis.

―Clube de artes... Será que aqui tem algum futuro mangaká? – sorriu – É, quem sabe. Talvez eu vire roteirista de mangá por que de desenho eu sou um zero a esquerda.

Xereta, abriu a porta e viu uma menina ruiva em frente a um cavalete, rabiscando algo. A achou uma gatinha, com estilo despojado, cabelos jogados para o lado formando ondas.

"Por Atena, mas que gostosa é essa?!"

A garota parou de rabiscar, olhou para a porta encarando o grego. De forma baixa, encarou por um tempo o rapaz e falou:

―O que faz aqui, calouro? Os clubes ainda tem entrada vetada.

―C... Como sabe que sou um calouro?

―O blaser dos primeiros anos possui uma faixa na cor de bronze nas golas e punhos. – voltou a atenção ao desenho.

Distraído e irresponsável, Milo sequer notara nos detalhes de sua própria roupa.

―Ah... bem... pensei que acharia algum mangá por aqui e... Bom, tem algum clube de mangá nessa escola?

―Tem, mas tem poucos membros, não duvido que feche em breve... Veterena...?

―Ariadne. – completou sem emoção na voz.

―Acho que você vai se dar bem com meu melhor amigo. É caladona como ele e ele tá pensando em entrar para esse clube. – sorriu sedutor o cavaleiro.

―Calando a boca não se entra mosquito. Não sei como não se engasgou com um nesse meio de tempo. – resmungou a ruiva. – Seu amigo merece um prêmio, sua boca parece uma metralhadora de palavras.

Milo ficou vermelho, mesmo para os padrões de sua pele bronzeada. A mocinha tinha língua ferina. E não bastasse ser ruiva, parecia mais uma versão feminina do amigo.

―Bah, que seja... Vou falar pro Camus que aqui tem uma cobra venenosa morando! – e deu meia volta saindo, não dando chance da ruiva lhe dar a devida resposta.

Enquanto Milo se integrava a aos veteranos de forma muito "amistosa", Camus permanecia em sua leitura tranquilamente. Nem os passos dos primeiros alunos o distraiam. Se bem que um o distraiu.

Rapidamente o aquariano largou o livro e conseguiu segurar uma menina pela gola antes que ela caísse de um tropeço vergonhoso. A menina o olhou confuso, com os grandes olhos castanhos.

―P-Perdão! Perdão, perdão!

Camus continuou com sua expressão indiferente, a ajudando se apoiar com equilíbrio novamente.

―Tome mais cuidado... – disse de forma fria e cortante.

―Ah, sim, sim... – a menina foi para andar e trombou com outra pessoa, caindo no chão.

―Calcinha de coelhinhos? Que coisa infantil! – gracejou um rapaz loiro de cabelos cacheados.

A menina ficou incrivelmente vermelha. Depois franziu o cenho.

―E você é um pervertido idiota!

―Nisso eu tenho que concordar com ela, Milo. – disse Camus olhando o amigo. – Devia segurar essa língua dentro da boca. – Estendeu a mão para a garota a ajudando levantar.

Milo olhou para a "coelhinha" e notou o blaser com detalhes em dourado. Era uma veterana da mesma série que a "gêmea" do cubo de gelo.

―Vocês não parecem serem mais novos que eu. – disse a garota. – Prazer, me chamo Leona e vocês?

―Eu sou Milo, o cara mais gostoso que vai conhecer.

Camus não soube onde enfiar a cara, praguejando aos deuses por que justo ele tinha que ser seu melhor amigo.

―Pierre, mas pode me chamar pelo sobrenome, não tenho costume de ouvir meu nome, senhorita Leona...

―Cara, eu sabia que aquela história da Atena... – Milo se interrompeu ao sentir o cosmo de Camus ficar agressivo. – Er, sabe... Tem uma garota que seria uma irmã gêmea ideal para você, Camus! O ruivo dela é puxado pro laranja, mas ruiva!

Leona que prestava atenção na conversa alheia, soube imediatamente de quem falavam.

―Ah, você conheceu a Ariadne?! Ela é talentosa e muito responsável! – comentou a menina. – Acho que não tem desenhista melhor que ela nesta escola. Nem eu chego aos pés dela! Acho que é por estar em mais outro clube...

A veterana suspirou pesarosa. E então sorriu.

―Bom, acho melhor ficarem espertos, logo vai começar a cerimônia de abertura!


	3. 02

#02 – Os irmãos que não são irmãos

Afrodite parecia não aprender a lição de xeretar os arquivos alheios.

―Bom... Os únicos que nunca tiveram registros modernos são os vovôs e o Mu. – o pisciniano pegou as pastas e olhou. – Oh, então o Shion e o Mu ganharam registros de irmãos?

―Afrodite... Ainda não aprendeu a lição? – disse o antigo Grande Mestre, olhando torto para o sueco.

Saga suspirou fundou, se levantou e pegou a papelada, devolvendo aos respectivos donos. Mu então se levantou, pedindo licença assim que recebeu o papel. Se dirigiu para o quarto que dividia com seu antigo mestre e ficou deitado um pouco na cama.

Tinha algum tempo, mas viu que Camus e Milo já estavam indo.

―É tão estranho as coisas como estão... – murmurou consigo.

―Disso tenho que concordar.

Mu ouviu a voz do seu mestre. Se sentou um pouco na cama, vendo ele pegar o blaser.

―Entende agora o que senti ao te ver adulto em meio aquelas doze horas, não? Ver o seu pupilo adulto...

― Não é só isso. Eu ver como o mundo mudou. Até mesmo o Santuário. – ele deu um tempo e suspirou. – Bom, e no final estamos aqui, todos adolescentes... Shiryu barbado está engraçado de ver.

Shion sorriu. Procurou entre as gavetas algo e entregou a Mu. Era tesouras, o que o ariano mais novo entendeu perfeitamente o que o antigo cavaleiro desejava, quando se sentou na cama de costas.

―Não se espante... Meus cabelos eram curtos quando recebi minha armadura. Estamos num mundo diferente, só quero tentar me integrar como foi o desejo de Atena.

―Mestre...

―Rápido, logo ficará tarde para nossa estreia nesse mundo.

Mu riu baixinho.

―Posso acabar fazendo um péssimo corte, mestre.

―Primeiramente para todos os efeitos somos irmãos, então não pode me chamar de mestre. E segundo, você aprendeu a fazer os mais complicados consertos de armaduras, pode fazer isso.

Mu começou o corte, tentando fazer cortes por camadas. Logo deixou as madeixas um pouco abaixo do ombro do antigo Grande Mestre.

—Ah, ficou ótimo! – sorriu Shion ao olhar pelo espelho. – Acho melhor fazermos como Camus e Milo e irmos para o colégio.

O ariano mais novo suspirou, ansioso. Se levantou e juntou o cabelo cortado e o colocou numa sacola, deixaria para arrumar algum lugar onde os cabelos poderiam virar peruca para pacientes de câncer.

—Kiki virá nos visitar em breve. – comentou Mu ao olhar o celular. Foi um dos itens que Atena presenteara aos cavaleiros, outros foram computadores e muitas roupas modernas para que se passassem por rapazes normais. – Vai nos ajudar a melhorar na adaptação.

—Vai ser bom!

Pegaram o material e vestiram os blazers, se despedindo dos companheiros e indo para o colégio.

Estava ficando incomodada com os olhares que recebia. Até notava alguns alunos cochichando. A altíssima ruiva procurou logo onde não ficar em evidência, mas era difícil, uma vez que se destacava bastante dos demais ali.

Fernanda suspirou pesarosa. Observava os demais alunos, inclusiva viu uma garota com o blazer com detalhe em prata, indicando que pertencia ao segundo ano, carregando arco-e-flecha além do material básico.

"Puxa... Ela é bonita!" – pensou a ruiva.

A garota caminhava tranquilamente, tinha um porte altivo e uma expressão sem demonstrar nada. Parecia uma graciosa princesa guerreira.

"Que inveja... Queria ser bonita assim..."

No mesmo instante, os "irmãos" chegavam ao colégio. Mu e Shion olharam ao redor, querendo ver se achavam os amigos. Notaram Camus ajudar uma garota de cabelos curtos.

—Sinto o cosmo do Milo agitado. – murmurou o ariano mais novo.

—Ele que não apronte. Não quero já começar a mostrar por que eu fui o Grande Mestre. – respondeu Shion igualmente em tom baixo.

O mais velho notou que haviam um olhar pousado sobre eles, vindo de uma garota ruiva que tentava em vão se ocultar, mas era alta demais para isso. É claro que o antigo mestre observava com cuidado e toda a discrição que anos em batalha lhe deram. Primeiro verificando se era um inimigo em potencial, mas só parecia uma garota curiosa nele e em Mu por serem "diferentes".

Que Fernanda olhava para eles, Shion acertou. Mas o alvo dela era muito específico.

"Como ele é bonito! Os cabelos, o olhar... Ele é tão gracioso...!" – pensava a estrangeira, sentindo o rosto ficar quente, estava corando. Então notou que havia um grupinho um pouco atrás cochichando sobre os dois novatos como ela.

—Que estranho... Serão monges?

—Gente esquisita...

A ruiva então notou a garota de porte de princesa vindo, deixando a longa cabeleira negra dançar a cada passo que dava. Vinha imponente.

—Qual o problema de vocês? – disse a arqueira. – Que importância tem se aqueles rapazes são ou não monges?

Fernanda admirou a atitude da veterana, queria ter tido a mesma coragem que ela teve. Mas só iriam fazer troça dela por ser feia e desengonçada. Num universo de baixinhas delicadas, se sentia uma monstrenga.

—Tsukuyomi-san! – se assustou um dos rapaz do grupinho. – Nada, nada não!

—É sério, Tsukuyomi-san! Quem falou aqui sobre monges ou algo do tipo?

A garota, identificada como Tsukuyomi os olhava de maneira fria. Fernanda acompanhava a confusão, assim como Mu e Shion também começaram a prestar atenção.

—Ah, é nossa paladina da justiça! – ouviram uma garota comentar.

—Tem razão, a Tsuki Tsukuyomi é muito justa, apesar de fria e distante! – ouviram outra.

Os lemurianos ouviam os comentários com discrição. Notaram que a arqueira estava defendendo-os do preconceito velado que estava rolando em tão poucos minutos. Já imaginava que isso aconteceria por suas características raciais, Kiki mesmo comentara que ele sofrera preconceito quando foi estudante no colégio Graad.

—Não pensem que sou surda. Eu não hesitaria em avisar o conselho sobre a falta de tato de vocês. Este é um colégio que está no topo, esse tipo de atitude mancha a reputação e seus alunos.

—Mas... mas... mas...

—Peçam desculpas aos dois, agora.

Era claro que o grupinho não queria passar por tal humilhação. Então ouviram o som da corda do arco ressoar e um arrepio com o olhar cortante e assustadoramente frio da morena e logo correram até Shion e Mu, se curvando.

—Pedimos perdão! – disseram em uníssono.

Os dois lemurianos estavam surpresos. Como aquela garota conseguiu fazer com que o grupo se amedrontasse e pedisse perdão. Olharam a morena os olhar ao longe, por fim, virando e seguindo seu caminho.

Dispensaram o grupo e Mu olhou para seu mestre, que continuava encarando o caminho por onde Tsuki seguira. A garota já estava longe, claro, mas os olhos violeta estavam presos na princesa arqueira.

E os olhos da tímida ruiva Fernanda estavam presos em Mu.

"Decidi... Vou entrar no clube de jornalismo! E vou tentar descobrir tudo sobre esse garoto!" – pensava consigo, ainda admirando o carneirinho mais novo.

Seus pensamentos foram distraídos ao ver um rapaz loiro de pele bronzeada e um outro ruivo pálido se aproximando dos dois. Eles pareciam amigos próximos do "bonitinho de cabelo longo" e do outro.

—Parece que o carneirão já achou uma presa! – riu Milo ao notar o olhar de Shion em Tsuki.

—Milo! Não seja inconveniente! – retrucou Camus.

Shion pareceu despertar e olhou para Milo com autoridade:

—Apenas guardava o rosto dela para agradecer pela ajuda. Agora, Milo de Escorpião, acha mesmo que não senti seu cosmo oscilando em raiva? Terá muito que explicar após o período.

O pobre grego sentiu um arrepio correr a espinha nada agradável.


	4. 03

#03 – Encrenca e irmandade

O asfalto estava regado de sangue. Alguns moradores estavam fugindo ao ouvirem a confusão, mas nenhum conseguia ver uma tímida e cálida luminescência emanando dos punhos da garota que agora respirava de forma pesada após derrubar um grupo de deliquentes.

—Pronto, Miura. – diz a moça de longos cabelos negros como a noite, jogando uma carteira um rapaz de óculos. – Esses aí não vão mais te perturbar.

—Maise... Obrigado, muito obrigado. – agradeceu o nerd fazendo inúmeras mesuras.

—Larga disso, esses aí nem dão pro cheiro! Bora para escola, senão vocês ficam encrencados! – disse olhando Miura e a outra moça. – Não acha, Okamoto?

O pequeno grupo então voltou ao caminho rumo a escola, não sem serem observados por uma figura que analisara bem a luta, arrumando o óculos e um anel sendo girado no dedo.

—Então tem alguém a mais que use cosmo na escola? Esses novatos me surpreendem!

—Mana! – a garota se virou e viu um menino de dez anos lhe sorrindo, segurando uma trouxinha. – Você esqueceu seu obentô.

A estudante sorriu de forma carinhosa e doce, afagando os cabelos do menino.

—Obrigada, Nico. Agora se arrume para a sua escola, tá? Já vou indo.

—Boa aula, Wanda-neesan!

—Não... é sério que não tem curso em outro horário?! – resmungou Kanon depois de um longo suspiro e caminhava esticando os braços para trás da nuca, se espreguiçando.

Saga suspirava descontente. Lá estava seu gêmeo caçula começando a reclamar, e isso por que ele havia feito um papelão junto de Milo instigando a briga entre Máscara da Morte e Afrodite. E claro, não bastava isso, Kanon sequer se vestira direito, preferindo amarrar o blazer na cintura.

—Kanon, não estamos na Grécia, quer fazer o favor de vestir esse uniforme direito?

—Não estamos na Grécia, mas somos gregos, irmãozinho. Não japoneses! Não vou agir como um japonês e deixar de lado meu orgulho como grego. – resmungou o ex-marina.

Os geminianos eram seguidos de perto por outro par de irmãos. Aiolos agia normalmente, com um sorriso animado, mas o mais novo tinha um ar emburrado. Aiolia olhava desconfiado os dois a frente.

—Lia? – olhou o sagitariano fechando o sorriso e transformando sua expressão em preocupado. – O que foi?

—Não tem ressentimentos desses dois?

—Não seja rancoroso. Kanon se arrependeu e ajudou Atena no final e Saga não teve culpa de nada do que houve. Eu confio neles.

O leonino não quis continuar a discussão. Observava Saga ralhar com Kanon.

—Vai ser divertido essa experiência. Eu via a senhorita Atena enquanto morto se dedicando aos estudos e ficava imaginando como seria se todos nós tivéssemos essa vida normal. – Aiolos voltou a sorrir, olhando as nuvens de algodão no céu. – Uma vida tranquila para meu irmãozinho.

Aiolia sentiu o coração pesar. Aqueles tempos foram tão amargos... A dualidade de Saga também lhe dera 13 anos de dualidade: amava profundamente seu irmão, mas também o odiava. Quando a verdade veio a tona, o alívio de não ter o sangue de um traidor mas também a dor de não ter seu irmão ali com ele.

—Imaginava a gente levando uma vida comum, irmão?

—Ah, sim, imaginava... Eu não podia fazer muita coisa sendo um fantasma. – ele riu e abraçou o irmão, o puxando para si. – Mas que importa? Estamos juntos de novo, não?

Kanon olhou para trás e viu Aiolos e Aiolia brincando entre si e bufou.

—Por que não pode ser mais gentil comigo como o Aiolos? – resmungou o gêmeo mais novo.

—Por que você é um folgado. E eu não sou trouxa. – respondeu Saga.

Kanon se calou foi quando avistou uma garota tentando tirar uma latinha da hanbaiki. Mas não é o fato da garota estar tentando tirar a lata de café que lhe chamou atenção, nem no uniforme do mesmo colégio e sim as curvas da garota de cabelos vermelhos e pele morena.

—Mas que gostosa! – exclamou o mais novo dos gêmeos.

—Pelos deuses, Kanon! Não vai começar a dar problemas! – retrucou o mais velho.

A garota não pareceu muito feliz em ouvir aquilo, mas ao invés de descontar a raiva da cantada e o olhar nada correto de Kanon justamente em sua cara, a ruiva passou a golpear a máquina com golpes de karatê. Saga decidiu tentar ajudar a garota, usando discretamente seu cosmo para facilitar a saída do objeto e entregando a garota.

—Aqui. – Saga se curvou um pouco, adotando a forma oriental típica ao pedir desculpas. – Peço perdão pela inconveniência do meu irmão, notei que ficou incomodada.

—Eu deveria meter um soco na cara dele, mas não pretendo estragar minhas unhas com porcaria. – disse a garota com um sorriso discreto. – Desculpa, é seu irmão, mas é a impressão que ele me passou.

—Confesso que tenho tendência a pensar nele dessa forma.

—Ei, eu estou ouvindo, seu nerd de meia tigela! – resmungou Kanon. – Preferia você menos quadrado como naquela époc...

Kanon foi sumariamente calado com um pedala na nuca e o olhar furioso de Saga.

"Nosso mundo é um segredo seu imbecil!" – resmungou Saga por cosmo.

"Nosso mundo ou seu passado?"

A ruiva olhava confusão a confusão, abrindo a lata do café quentinho e tomando.

—Vocês só brigam, hein? – riu a garota entre um gole e outro. – São novatos da Graad como eu, né? Como se chamam?

—Eu sou Saga e esse imprestável é meu gêmeo mais novo, Kanon.

—Gregos, não? – sorriu a garota. – Reconheci o sotaque, vivi uns bons anos na Grécia. Meu nome é Marie.

O outro par de irmãos decidiu deixar os geminianos em sua encrenca atual e seguirem caminho. E isso facilitou para o destino aprontar das suas. Numa esquina os reflexos de Aiolos evitaram que uma jovem fosse atropelada por uma bicicleta, puxando a menina para seus braços.

A garota trajava o uniforme, mas com os detalhes em prata, demonstrando ser uma aluna do segundo ano. Era uma mestiça de ocidental com oriental e muito bonita. Aiolos olhava para ela sentindo as bochechas arderem ao vê-la igualmente sem graça e corada.

—Perdão, perdão! – a endireitou. – Desculpe se fui indelicado com a senpai.

—Nãodeformaalgumafoiindelicadofoiatégentilobrigadapormesalvar! – respondeu a garota tão rápido e enrolado que os irmãos tiveram dificuldade em entender.

—Você é aluna da Graad, né? – disse Aiolia, tentando quebrar o clima confuso. – Como se chama?

A menina corou ainda mais.

—Eu sou Aiolos. – disse o sagitariano

—Eu sou o irmão mais novo, Aiolia.

A garota só faltava querer derreter de timidez, saindo correndo, deixando os dois rapazes totalmente perdidos.

—Não se preocupem, a Morgana é assim mesmo.

Olharam para a morena de óculos que estava a poucos metros de si. Os cabelos negros e ondulados e a baixa estatura parecia uma piada com o ar desdesonhoso com que ela falava.

—Mas não tem baixista melhor que ela para fazer um som maravilhoso. Só toma cuidado, garanhão, que o pai dela é militar dos brabos. – e saiu rindo, deixando os dois irmãos boiando.

—Que garota petulante! – resmungou Aiolia. – Deixa estar que o que é dela tem volta!

Kanon já estava ficando irritado do irmão ficar conversando com a falsa ruiva e saiu de perto. Já estava cogitando mesmo em matar aula então tomou por um caminho oposto ao colégio quando notou vários delinquentes apagados no chão e uma suave emanação de cosmo.

"Mas que diabos...? Eu não conheço esse cosmo!" – pensou o geminiano. – "Pode ser um inimigo...?"

O ex-marina chacoalhou dos rapaz o fazendo acordar.

—Quem fez isso com vocês?!

—A... aquela garota demônio... uh... – e apagou de novo, não sem antes notar que o infeliz estava botando a mão em sua carteira no curto espaço de tempo em que esteve desperto.

Kanon sorriu malignamente ao notar que o cara quis dar uma de espertinho e o acordou novamente... Só para espanca-lo de novo até apagar.

—Verme! – se levantou e cuspiu no corpo desacordado, pegou a maleta que deitara no chão e saiu de perto, fechando os olhos. Iria seguir aquele cosmo e o sentiu que estava na direção do colégio. – Planos alterados, vou fazer a alegria do meu irmão por hoje.


	5. 04

#04 – SAARA também é por aqui

Aldebaran era o único dos rapazes que não teve condições de ter o uniforme completo devido a seu tamanho, mas nem por isso estava em desleixo. O sinal de ser um aluno da Graad Gakkou era um broche que usava no bolso da camisa social branca.

Ia sozinho, já que esperava ter ido com Mu, porém entendia o sentimento do amigo com relação a saudades que queria matar a cada segundo do mestre Shion. Em mãos a ficha para entregar na secretaria, a guardou na pasta e ia lendo um panfleto informativo da escola.

—Hm... Clube de futebol... É uma pena que não posso jogar ou o segredo sobre nós estaria escancarado, hehe. – disse pensando alto no quarto que dividia com Dohko (uma escolha novamente feita por ele e o chinês para compensar o tempo perdido entre mestre e pupilo). – Ah, tem de jardinagem. Isso me faz lembrar o jardim que tinha perto das doze casas...

Aldebaran também pensou no país natal. Se estariam livres após o colégio até serem necessários, pensou em voltar para o Brasil, fazer algum trabalho social. Mas seriam longos 3 anos para pensar nisso com calma. Até por que os anos do colégio já estavam apenas começando e era o momento de ir.

Os demais cavaleiros que ainda estavam ali, enrolando ou com timidez para ir, ou até os que simplesmente queriam comer com mais calma só olharam na direção das escadas do segundo andar, onde ficavam os quartos com suítes. Aldebaran era incrível lutando, sua agilidade era de uma graça de bailarina do Bolshoi, mas no dia a dia e nas pequenas ações, o taurino era um tanto quanto desastrado.

Máscara e Afrodite estavam rindo baixinho, ao que Shura simplesmente suspirou, desanimado. Dohko estava entretido com a cafeteira de café expresso, que passava um bom copo do líquido negro. Já Shaka, externou uma bronca.

—Como ousam rir de nosso companheiro? Terei de informar a Shion sobre a falta de cortesia. Se bem que vindo de você, Máscara da Morte, eu não me surpreenderia.

—Cala boca, Shaka! Nem fingindo ser um adolescente normal você consegue deixar de ser chato e incômodo? – reclamou o italiano.

—Busco cumprir a missão que nos foi dada, e sem destratar ninguém. – Shaka se levantou. – Irei repassar alguns kanjis antes de ir para a aula.

—Vou acompanha-lo, Shaka. _Estoy_ irritado de dividir o ar com esses dois briguentos. – disse Shura também se levantando e seguindo o indiano. Desde que voltara, Shura buscou estar perto do cavaleiro de Virgem e de Sagitário, como que buscando perdão por seus erros nas duas vidas que tivera e como Aiolos dividia o quarto com o irmão caçula, Shaka não fez conta e aceitou o espanhol como colega de quarto.

Giovanni ficou falando cosias desconexas, tirando com a cara de ambos. Afrodite apenas empinou o nariz e voltou a tomar o chá de rosas.

—Devia buscar serem mais amigos. Deixem rixas e piadinhas de lado, aproveitem a adolescência nova de vocês. – riu o chinês, antes de sorver um gole de café.

—Com todo respeito, mestre, mas esse povo _pede_ para ser zoado. – riu o italiano.

—Não deviam. Estamos convivendo todos na mesma casa, que aliás, nem nossa é. Não é como no Santuário, onde estamos cada um no nosso canto, que também não é mais nosso. – disse Dohko entre um gole e outro. – Se houver brigas, o ambiente ficará ruim para todos. Sei que somos diferentes um do outro, mas se vamos conviver por três anos, então vamos manter equilíbrio.

—Equilíbrio é que com você, mestre. – disse Afrodite. – Mas é um conceito totalmente desconhecido para o carcamano aqui.

Máscara apenas olhou torto para o pisciniano que riu baixinho, cobrindo a boca.

—Ora, _Gigio_...

—Gigio não...!

A discussão entre os dois dourados reiniciou e nada do que o velho mestre dizia os fazia parar. Dohko preferiu sair pela direita e ir terminar de se arrumar para a aula.

Kanon se escondeu na esquina próxima ao quarteirão do colégio, olhando atentamente entre a massa de alunos, buscando o cosmo misterioso. Sentiu o cosmo de Saga se aproximando, o que ele fez esconder o seu próprio e não chamar atenção do irmão. Não demorou a vê-lo junto da garota de cabelos pintados de vermelho, conversando como se fossem velhos amigos. Sentiu até vontade de vomitar tamanha breguice da cena. Se bem que era Saga, e no seu lado bonzinho, seria anormal se não fosse brega.

Logo localizou a pequena fagulha de cosmo num pequeno grupo se aproximando do portão, um grupo composto de três pessoas. O problema é que o cosmo era tão fraco e diminuto que Kanon não conseguia descobrir quem dos três era o "demônio" que apavorou os delinquentes.

"Nenhum dos três tem cara de quem sabe lutar ou usar cosmo. Pelo jeito vou ter que entrar na escola e aguentar essa tal cerimônia se quiser descobrir!"

Kanon saiu do esconderijo e andava a passos rápidos, tentando alcançar o trio quando uma conhecida risada foi escutada atrás de si.

—Acho que o Máscara perdeu a aposta dele, hahaha!

—Aldebaran... "Que desgraça de hora para aparecer!"

—Ele apostou com o Milo que você não ia aparecer para a aula. – riu o taurino.

—C-como se o certinho do meu irmão fosse deixar! Com licença! – e saiu rápido dali, deixando Aldebaran sem entender nada, coçando a nuca.

O brasileiro ficou olhando Kanon com passos apressados se afastar.

—Esse aí está aprontando alguma! – pensou em seguir quando teve sua atenção chamada por um pequeno grupo de meninas. As ouviam falar algo sobre o "senpai" ter saído e o clube de futebol estar com dias contados sem uma comissão técnica.

Ao centro do grupo de alunas estava uma de cabelos castanhos e traços misturados, o que indicava que não era japonesa, a pele de moreno sol. Tinha a expressão preocupada e triste. Aldebaran caminhou até as garotas com um sorriso tímido.

—Eu entendo de futebol, só não posso jogar.

As garotas sentiram medo daquele tamanho todo de homem sorriso bobo.

—Por favor, me deixem ajudar vocês! Eu adoro futebol como todo brasileiro! – Aldebaran fazia inúmeras (e exageradas) vezes, o que deixava a garota do meio até aturdida.

—Calma, calma... – disse a garota. – Você pode nos ajudar sim, só não podemos garantir que o clube ficará aberto, novato... Eu acho...

—Pode deixar que eu, Aldebaran, farei de tudo para que o clube não feche!

—Tudo bem mesmo, Astra? – indagou uma japonesa de cabelos curtos a morena.

—Acho que sim... Acho...

Dohko não havia demorado para se arrumar e sair. Lembrou os últimos que estavam na mansão da aula e para não se atrasarem. Olhava a paisagem moderna com atenção, afinal, vivera mais de duzentos anos preso num fim de mundo e sentia falta de gente, de movimento.

As ruas do caminho eram pequenas em alguns trechos, o fazendo lembrar-se de sua vilinha natal, que hoje deveria nem haver resquícios de sua primeira juventude. Viu uma banquinha de lamen e pensou em vir ao final do dia comer, traria Shion e Mu também.

No meio do caminho encontrou uma garota com o mesmo uniforme da Graad, os mesmos detalhes em bronze no uniforme. Estava agachada num beco, com um gatinho nos braços, branco com manchas marrom. Se aproximou tentando não assustar a jovem loira.

—Seu gato se feriu? – indagou o chinês.

—Ele é um gatinho comunitário dessas ruas. Não é meu, apesar de eu sempre que posso dar comida a ele. – respondeu a garota.

Dohko analisou o ferimento, tantos anos de existência e tendo vivido duas guerras santas lhe deram conhecimento de sobra sobre primeiros socorros, ainda que voltados para humanos.

—O que aconteceu? Você viu?

—Eu só vi o final, um garoto do colégio no outro quarteirão o atropelou de bicicleta. Pegou de raspão, mas ele está com dor. – e o ruído que o animal fazia demonstrava isso.

O chinês não sabia bem o que fazer, ferido o animal poderia atrair cães de rua e morrer. Mas ele também não tinha remédios e outros para fazer curativo no bichinho.

—Se importaria de vir comigo até onde moro? – indagou o libriano. – Eu faço um curativo e peço para olharem ele. Assim ele não corre perigo aqui na rua.

A garota corou, tímida, afirmando devagar com a cabeça.

—Ah! Por favor! Não pense que sou um pervertido ou algo do tipo.

—Não! Não pensei isso! – a menina se levantou, mantendo o felino com segurança em seus braços.

Os dois começaram a andar, fazendo o caminho contrário ao que Dohko fazia rumo a mansão.

—Desculpe, eu não me apresentei. Me chamo Dohko e você?

—Kelly... Kelly Fuyuki Maiore...

—Espero que a gente se dê bem, já que seremos do mesmo ano. – o libriano sorria de forma amistosa. – Eu nunca estive numa escola antes...

—Nunca?

Dohko sentiu o sangue gelar. Como podia se considerar um dos responsáveis pelos outros devido sua idade real ser a mesma de Shion se ele próprio estava dando bandeira?

—Eu vim de uma região... da China... pobre demais, sem escola... – disse meio travado, mas por sorte, a garota entendeu como ele estando sem jeito.

Ao chegarem à mansão, Kelly chegou a duvidar que aquela fosse a casa de Dohko. O chinês ficou sem graça.

—Fomos adotados pela senhorita At... Kido, da Fundação, sabe? Por isso vivemos aqui.

—Vivemos?

—Sim, eu e mais uns rapazes... Ah, por favor, não pense que eu te trouxe a uma armadilha ou algo assim, por favor!

A garota começou a rir, de forma tímida.

—Você é engraçado, Dohko. Qualquer um que queira ajudar um animal indefeso não seria má pessoa. Apesar de ser um pouco assustador ter tantos rapazes numa casa. – disse corando e desviando o olhar.

Foi quase instantâneo o efeito daquele momento, a timidez da garota e sua fala. Dohko precisou disfarçar e muito ter ficado igualmente corado e o coração que batia acelerado, já sem os efeitos do Misopeta Menos.

"Ah, a última vez que senti isso faz séculos!" – pensou o chinês, entrando no terreno da mansão, sentindo o rosto arder.

E entraram os dois, sem jeito e quietos.


	6. 05

#05 – Ciclos que se conectam

O quarteto já pensava em ir junto, ainda que fossem insuportáveis as briguinhas tolas entre o canceriano e o pisciniano quando sentiram o cosmo de Dohko voltando.

—O que será que houve para o Mestre Ancião voltar? – indagou Shura, terminando de fechar o blaser no hall de entrada, onde todos já estavam.

Não foi preciso mais troca de conversas. Dohko já entrava com a jovem e o pequeno felino. Máscara deu um sorriso malicioso e olhou cumplice para Afrodite e Shura (já que Shaka se encontrava de olhos fechados como de costume). O espanhol retribuiu o olhar condenando o amigo, enquanto Afrodite deu trégua e também correspondeu maliciosamente.

—Shaka, poderia ajudar a mim e a senhorita Maiore a cuidar desse gatinho? – disse o libriano de forma sorridente, mas disfarçando sabiamente o fato dos olhares com segundas intenções dos colegas.

—Com prazer, Dohko. Perdão não acompanha-los. – disse o indiano por fim, virando o rosto para os amigos que já estavam de saída.

A menina estava quieta, tímida e se sentindo um pouco acuada naquela enorme mansão com 5 homens no mesmo recinto (se bem que ela tinha duvidas sobre Afrodite e sua aparência delicada).

—Tudo bem, Shaka. – disse Shura com um sorriso. – Até logo!

Os três saíram, depois de se despedirem de Dohko, Shaka e Kelly.

Foram para o quarto que o indiano dividia com o espanhol, onde Shaka guardava algumas ervas especiais com diversas propriedades medicinais. Kelly observava o loiro separando as ervas e os curativos, sempre de olhos fechados, se perguntando como o rapaz conseguia conviver com a cegueira, ou que ela julgava ser cegueira.

—Shaka não é cego, é uma espécie de... Sacrifício que ele faz em nome da religião dele. – disse Dohko, notando o olhar curioso da menina.

—Ah, perdão! – corou a menina, que acariciava o felino tentando acalmar o bichinho que estava medroso ao se encontrar num ambiente novo.

—Não me ofende, senhorita Maiore. Eu enxergo perfeitamente bem e apenas usarei minha visão durante as aulas para não atrapalhar o professor... – respondeu Shaka. – Fora isso, não estranhe que eu esteja de olhos fechados.

O indiano se aproximou do gatinho, criando confiança com o felino, tateando a área em torno do ferimento.

—O animal é seu? – indagou Shaka.

—Não, é um gatinho da região que moro. Alguns moradores oferecem comida a ele.

—Certo. – Shaka começou a macerar com as mãos mesmo um punhado de diferentes folhagens, até ficar fofo e escuro. – Dohko. – O nome do cavaleiro saíra meio vacilante, pois o costume era chama-lo de "mestre ancião". – Poderia preparar para me ajudar a enfaixar?

—Ah, sim. Claro. – Dohko pegou as bandagens, as abrindo e deixando pedaços de microporo adesivo para fixar.

Shaka tomou o membro ferido do gatinho, pressionando levemente as ervas no ferimento enquanto liberava um pouco de seu próprio cosmo para curar. Dohko começou a envolver com a bandagem ao que o virginiano finalizou com o microporo. Mesmo de olhos fechados, notou o olhar agradecido de Kelly para si e para Dohko.

—Obrigada, Shaka. – disse a menina com um tímido sorriso, que deixou o chinês corado. O indiano mesmo não teve nenhuma reação maior.

—Isso não foi nada. Vocês podem ir na frente, irei deixar o gato aqui para observar e arrumar minhas ervas. – e sob o olhar preocupado do libriano completou – Não irei me atrasar, não tem por que se preocupar.

—Então iremos na frente. Obrigado mesmo pela ajuda Shaka. – disse o chinês, se levantando da cama onde todo o procedimento ocorrera.

—Disponha.

Shaka observou os dois saindo. Não era cego, nem sequer quando seus olhos estavam fechados. Os acompanhou de longe ainda no quarto, notando o cosmo de Dohko diferente.

"Essa estadia escolar ao que me parece, trará muitas surpresas..."

Sentiu o pequeno felino ronronar e se aproximar de si, como que agradecendo. Shaka sorriu com o gesto do pequeno e acariciou a cabeça do animal com delicadeza.

—Ao que me parece, você terá a jovem Maiore e o mestre ancião como donos de você. E ficará pelo menos um bom tempo nessa mansão, pequenino. – e olhando para o céu através da janela, teve um pressentimento. – Ondas negativas bem de leve pairam no ar... Acho que não será uma estadia muito calma.

O antigo trio traidor estava andando tranquilamente. Shura ouvia o pisciniano e o canceriano conversando, e claro, atazanando Dohko pelas costas. Apesar dos dois brigarem feito cão e gato, Máscara e Afrodite tinham uma amizade bem enraizada.

O grupo parou ao sentirem um estranho arrepio, vendo um homem caminhar a passos apressados perto de si. Tinha cabelos negros e usava óculos escuros, trajando um terno muito bem alinhado.

O homem prosseguiu seu caminho, sendo encarado por Máscara da Morte.

—Esse cara fede a morte... – comentou o italiano. – Deve ser um yakuza. Pff, um yakuza não duraria na nossa mão nem um segundo, mas são mais temidos do que temíamos aqueles espectros bundões de Hades.

—Bom, se o problema dele for apenas mundano, não é de nossa conta. – comentou Afrodite, olhando para uma cafeteria com motivos suecos. – Hm, acho que na saída vou ali.

—Vou parar por aqui e fumar um pouco. Não to com pressa de entrar nesse chiqueiro. – disse o canceriano apontando o enorme quarteirão da escola.

Afrodite revirou os olhos e junto de Shura, saiu dali, indo para a escola. A dupla queria fazer questão de levar aquela missão a sério, diferente de Máscara que não estava muito a vontade em voltar a ser um adolescente de 15 anos.

Ao chegarem na escola, os cavaleiros se depararam com alguns professores implicando com uma jovem estudante. Percebia-se que a jovem vestia o uniforme da escola, os cabelos castanho escuros e a pele levemente mais morena e traços que lembravam bastante o povo indiano, mas com traços de algum outro povo que os dois não conseguiram identificar. Mas ainda que usasse o uniforme, a garota estava vestindo algo enrolando sobre o mesmo. Shura notou rapidamente ser um sari, portanto uma roupa típica.

O capricorniano deixou a sua maleta com Afrodite e foi ao auxílio da jovem. Logo o pisciniano foi atrás, com alguns segundos de atraso pelo susto da atitude do companheiro.

—Senhor. – disse aos professores. – Não percebem que estão constrangendo a senhorita aqui?

—Os uniformes devem ser usados de forma correta. Isso aqui não é desfile de moda.

—Ela não está desfilando, senhor. Isso é um traje típico, portanto, ela não está acostumada pela cultura usar uma saia curta.

A garota assistia a cena, surpresa por aquele desconhecido vir ajuda-la. Olhava confusa e se sentindo sem ação.

—Posso ligar agora mesmo para a senhorita Kido e indagar sobre isso. – disse pegando o celular.

—Olha aqui, garoto, ninguém conhece pessoalmente a senhorita Kido senão a diretora. – riu o homem.

Shura não disse nada, apenas apertou o discar programado para ligar diretamente para Atena, enquanto o professor que teimara a brigar com o espanhol. Shura começou a conversar em grego e logo passou o aparelho para o professor.

O homem ficou pálido ao ter certeza que aquela voz vinha da toda poderosa da Fundação. Ouviu um grande sermão de Saori e então entregou o aparelho a Shura, fazendo sinal para o colega permitir a passagem da jovem.

Shura se virou para a menina e sorriu de forma confiante. Afrodite acompanhou parte da discussão e também sorriu, feliz por tudo ter se resolvido bem. O sueco estendeu a mão para a jovem.

—Me chamo Friedrick – disse Afrodite. – Está segura agora.

—Obrigada... – disse de forma tímida.

—Vamos entrar e ficar por perto para que não a perturbem, tudo bem? – indagou Shura a menina. – Como se chama?

—Suikya...

A reação na dupla foi controversa. Acharam o nome deveras conhecido de um passado distante, sombrio. Mas esqueceram aquilo e sorriram.

—Eu sou Shura. Venha, é do primeiro ano como nós, certo?

Máscara permaneceu em seu cantinho, curtindo a nicotina no cigarro. Só usara aquilo de desculpa para tentar fugir da aula. Então viu uma jovem morena passando. Seu blaser era do mesmo colégio, mas com os detalhes em dourado, uma veterana do terceiro ano.

Parecia bem bonita, em seu nível de escala o que ele chamaria de "gostosa". Curvas e um corpão lindo e maduro. Assobiou descaradamente.

—Bem gostosa você. Tá na cara que não é uma das japas tábua que tem por aqui! – disse o italiano.

A jovem fechou a cara e tão logo se aproximou, pretendendo dar um tapa no rosto daquele desaforado. Claro que o cavaleiro riu daquilo e facilmente a prendeu o pulso da mão direita da moça.

—E nervosinha também... Tem sangue quente, garota... – sorriu zombeteiro.

Mas o que ele menos esperava era que a adolescente fosse entendida de artes marciais, e logo conseguiu reverter a situação, o derrubando no chão e finalizando com uma pisada em áreas sensíveis.

—Babaca!

Máscara reconheceria aquele sotaque facilmente. Ouvia sempre quando Shura estava treinando conversação em japonês. Viu a moça se afastar, pegando a bolsa que caira no chão. Só que deixou passar batido a carteira dela, que escapuliu.

Quando se recuperou do contra-ataque, o canceriano encontrou o objeto e, na maior cara de pau, pegou os documentos e investigou.

—Hm... Sara Maria Bécquer... Espanha... – sorriu maligno. – Pois é, garota. Vai ter troco.

Enquanto isso Sara, no terreno da escola, pensava. Havia visto novamente aquela coisa e naquele cara. Parecia incrivelmente brilhante aquele "universo" que ele carregava, grande e dourado.

"Por que aquele cara tem aquilo?" – pensou. Decidiu esquecer, eram bobagens de sua mente. Tinha que focar em seu último ano, e fazer jus a sua bolsa de estudos.


	7. 06

#06 – O príncipe e a espadachim

Maise estava com os dois amigos, sentada numas mesinhas ao ar livre esperando o sinal para a tal cerimônia de abertura. Estava entediada, mas incomodada com gritinhos de "kya, kya" vindo de estudantes mais velhas nas redondezas.

—Você soube? – indagou uma aluna com uniforme com detalhes em prata.

—O que? – disse a amiga da mesma.

—O príncipe fará um discurso na cerimônia!

E um coral de gritinhos típicos de fangirls irritantes começou. Elogios ao tal príncipe eram discorridos aos montes.

—Como sempre toda escola tem que ter o garanhão – comentou Miura, num tom desanimado.

—Sem dúvida. – disse Maise. – Só espero que não haja confusões.

A jovem então sentiu um arrepio, olhando para um canto e notando um rapaz loiro e pele bronzeada olhando para seu grupo. Tinha um olhar de poucos amigos, aprofundados nos olhos cor de esmeraldas, usando um uniforme de forma totalmente largado.

"Esse cara tá encarando faz tempo. Será amigo daquele bando de idiotas?" – pensou consigo.

Não que fosse encrenqueira em si, mas aquela não era a melhor hora para se arranjar problemas. Continuou a conversa com os amigos, mas continuava a sentir o olhar daquele misterioso aluno sobre seu grupo. E aquilo a incomodava continuamente então ela se levantou e foi até o loiro misterioso.

—O que tanto está encarando? – resmungou a garota.

O loiro sorriu de um modo que intrigou a brasileira.

—Então foi você? Que curioso...

—Eu o que?

—O "demônio" que aterrorizou aqueles moleques no beco. O serviço foi incompleto, um deles ainda tentou me roubar, mas agora vai precisar de uma cirurgia para rememdar aquilo que ele chamava de cara. – riu o estrangeiro. – Mas afinal, vou ter de te chamar de garota demônio ou você tem nome?

Maise se sentiu acuada. Sentia algo nele, mas que também parecia esconder. Aquele cara tinha cosmo também? Se tinha, ele a rastreou usando isso? Se fosse, precisava se ocultar, fechou a cara.

—Eu não sei do que tá falando. Só pare de ficar encarando meus amigos, vai assustá-los! – e foi saindo, mas as mãos grandes daquele aluno misterioso a seguraram de forma firme, a puxando para si.

—Então vai ser garota demônio mesmo! E nem pense em fugir, eu adorei esse brinquedinho novo para me divertir. – ele sorriu e dessa vez Maise identificou bem a mensagem: malícia. Prontamente o chutou, mas ele fora mais rápido e usou as pernas para proteger os documentos. – Que garota levada... Gosto das ariscas! Dá mais gosto domesticar e amansar, principalmente na cama.

Maise foi para revidar com um tapa, mas ele a segurou no pulso.

—Não, não... A gente vai ter muito tempo para conversar, não gaste tudo agora! – riu o rapaz. E certamente o "assunto" iria muito se estender, até outra voz se meter no assunto.

—KANON!

Maise olhou para o lado e viu um outro rapaz, idêntico ao que lhe segurava, mas mais arrumado. Estava acompanhado de outra garota, de pele mais morena e cabelos vermelhos. Viu o "certinho" se aproximar e separar ela do outro, que soube então se chamar Kanon e se por a frente dela, como se a protegesse.

—Que diabos tem nessa cabeça, Kanon?!

—Como você é chato, Saga, só estávamos nos conhecendo melhor. – riu Kanon, dando de ombros como se nada tivesse acontecido.

—Vaza daqui, essa eu vou entregar pro Shion!

—Passa o tempo que for, continua lambendo as botas do carneiro velho.

O som estralado do tapa que Saga dera em Kanon deixou a ela e a garota ruiva em choque. Saga fechara os punhos, trêmulo, se segurando para não bater no que lhe era semelhante.

—Tenha respeito!

—Já consegui o que queria, irmãozinho! – Kanon segurava o lado que fora batido, pegando a maleta. – Não preciso ficar nessa espelunca!

Todos os envolvidos assistiram Kanon sair dali e da escola também. Saga então relaxou um pouco, se virando para Maise.

—Perdoe meu irmão. Ele anda muito nervoso de termos nos mudado para o Japão. – disse fazendo uma breve reverência oriental. – Se ele lhe causar problemas de novo, não hesite em me procurar.

Saga então se retirou, deixando a jovem confusa em ver gêmeos tão iguais fisicamente, mas tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Ficou estática por um longo tempo, olhando Saga sair com a ruiva.

Shaka no final das contas foi o último a sair da mansão. Ia com calma, de olhos fechados. Seria facilmente confundido com um jovem cego e frágil. Então sentiu um cosmo revolto em confusão que não conhecia. Se sentiu impelido a ir ajudar que quer que pudesse estar sofrendo, entrando numa pequena rua.

Uma jovem de cabelos avermelhados, longos, presos num rabo de cavalo alto estava parada apenas emanando o cosmo. Seu material escolar estava jogado de qualquer jeito.

—Senhorita?

O movimento fora rápido, mas não seria para Shaka e sua velocidade, apenas estava com a guarda baixa. Sua maleta estava caída aos pés, sem a alça de sustentação.

—Passa a grana! – disse a voz da jovem, áspera de alguém em plena violência.

Shaka não respondeu ou se moveu. Tentava analisar aquele estranho cosmo revoltoso e arisco. O novo golpe, um soco, ele evitara sem grandes problemas, segurando a mão dela.

—Um metido a Demolidor? Heh! – ela riu irônica. – Vai dar pro gasto para eu descontar a raiva de ter perdido uma bolada!

—Uma energia tão agressiva como a de um demônio não é capaz de me afetar. – respondeu o loiro com sua voz calma e controlada. – A senhorita deveria buscar a iluminação e calma, ou poderá causar problemas desnecessários.

—Que merda toda é essa? Não preciso de coleira alguma, metido a monge. Preciso de grana.

—Não precisa de violência para isso.

—Não sabe nada de minha vida, só pelo naipe dá para ver que é dos grã-finos metidos que acham que sabem tudo e nada sabem.

A garota avançou e Shaka apenas se esquivou sutilmente quando ela passou por si, mas sentiu algo arder em seu rosto, na altura da bochecha. Algo lhe cortara e até precisou abrir os olhos para ver.

A ruiva era pequena, sua expressão agressiva lhe sugeria um ar selvagem e indomável, mas um olhar triste. Nas mãos, envolto em energia, Shaka enxergou uma espada robusta e imaterial. A jovem tinha um cosmo forte e a capacidade de moldar o próprio cosmo e criar uma arma.

"Uma alma perdida. Se eu pudesse achar o ponto crítico desse distúrbio, mas é tanta confusão!" – pensou o indiano consigo mesmo.

Não teria muito o que pensar, ela vinha para cima. Se fosse um inimigo qualquer, Shaka jamais hesitaria em atacar. Aquela pequena não tinha nível para alguém como ele, mas sentia que aquela garota era vítima de suas próprias tramas e não um ser maligno, então sua luta fora mais para se proteger que para atacar propriamente dito, se esquivando.

Ao se afastar, sentou-se no chão em posição de lótus.

—Vejo que a senhorita e eu estudamos no mesmo colégio. Não é uma das melhores recepções o ato da senhorita. Já que não consegue encontrar a iluminação por seus próprios passos, trarei a paz de seu espírito.

—Quanta baboseira, loiro! – ela girou a espada, a virando de modo que claramente denunciava seu movimento: um ataque frontal e impiedoso.

Shaka concentrou seu cosmo na mão esquerda, travando a arma e deixando a jovem garota surpresa. Afinal, ninguém em sã consciência tentaria parar uma espada com a mão aberta e espalmada.

—Acalme seu espírito faminto por violência. – Shaka elevara mais o cosmo concentrada em sua mão, fazendo nascer uma rachadura do ponto de impacto, percorrendo uma trilha incerta pela lâmina até a base, partindo-se em pedaços que antes de repousarem no chão, desapareceram.

A garota estava surpresa e assistia aquilo em câmera lenta. Haveria alguém então capaz de contê-la, de impedir _aquelas tragédias_ de se repetirem? Um brilho se expandiu da mesma mão que continha o golpe de espada a fazendo recuar, sendo empurrada por uma pressão.

Recuperada do contra-ataque a garota avançou de punhos fechados mesmo, mas antes deles acertarem o loiro, Shaka apenas tocou de forma sutil e delicada a testa da jovem, estimulando um chacra e a fazendo desmaiar. A ruiva caiu no torpor nos braços do virginiano.

—De fato, a nossa estadia será confusa.

Shaka a deitou com cuidado no chão, indo pegar sua maleta e a dela, onde achou a identificação da mesma. "Kay". Usando uma faixa que prendia o cabelo longo e loiro, improvisou uma alça para sua maleta e prendeu a da jovem, formando uma alça e a pôs no ombro, cruzando em seu corpo e a tomou nos braços. Iria deixa-la na enfermaria do colégio e os problemas temporariamente nas mãos do administrativo.

Camus, Milo e Leona se dirigiam ao enorme anfiteatro. A garota guiava os novatos, enquanto explicava algumas coisas sobre a escola, visto que eram estrangeiros como ela. Não demoraram a ver uma jovem ruiva carregando uma grande pasta de artes ao que Leona aceno.

—Ariadne!

A ruiva olhou, mas ao reparar no loiro grego fechou a cara, mas Leona não se fez de rogada e levou os dois rapazes.

—Foi ela que você conheceu, não foi, Milo? – indagou a ítalo-brasileira.

Milo apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Camus estendeu a mão para a jovem.

—Soube que é do clube de artes, pretendo ingressar nesse clube junto do de literatura. – cumprimentou o francês. – Sou Camus, é um prazer conhece-la.

Ariadne, após tanto tempo naquele país, havia desacostumado com os gestos ocidentais, mas retribuiu e realizou o aperto de mão.

—Se tiver talento, será bem vindo, Camus. Assumi a presidência do clube com a saída de nosso veterano.

De canto, Milo viu Saga e uma jovem morena chegar. Cumprimentaram-se.

—Esta é Marie, é novata como a gente. – disse Saga apresentando a amiga com toda polidez.

—Prazer em conhecê-la. – disse igualmente educado o aquariano.

Ali meio que se tornou o ponto de encontro. Logo também chegou os lemurianos, Aldebaran e Astra. Ficaram conversando até a chegada de Shura, Afrodite e uma jovem com roupas típicas mescladas com o uniforme, onde todos se apresentaram. Aiolos e Aiolia também chegaram, aumentando a roda. Saga contou sobre Kanon sumir e Afrodite também acabou por dedar o italiano que ficara para trás. Também chegara Dohko e Kelly, que foi igualmente apresentada.

—Ah, Ariadne, soube que o príncipe vai se apresentar na cerimônia?! – disse Leona toda animada.

—Huh, só prevejo algumas pessoas sendo feitas de bobos.

—Hm, não seja cruel! Sabe que não tem maldade.

—Você só diz isso por que trabalha na cafeteria da família da estrela desta escola. – diz num tom irônico. – De todo modo, é até divertido ver as reações que virão nos próximos dias. Com licença.

A ruiva se retirou. Astra suspirou.

—Ano passado admito que fui uma das enganadas. – admitiu a brasileira.

—Afinal, quem é esse tal príncipe? – indagou Marie.

—A pessoa mais linda, encantadora, educada e perfeita dessa escola. – respondeu Leona. – Não há pessoa que não se encante com o príncipe do clube de teatro!

O ego de Afrodite foi atingido em cheio. Então por isso estranhou haverem tão poucos olhares para si? O que o príncipe tinha de tão especial e maravilhoso para que suplantasse a existência do mais belo homem do Santuário, Afrodite de Peixes?!

Shura olhou para o lado, sentindo o cosmo de Afrodite parecer rancoroso. Foi quando Milo chamou a atenção apontando para um pequeno bolo de gente alvoroçada.

—Acaso esse cara é algum astro de cinema para ter tanta gente o rodeando?

Leona e Astra apenas riram ao ver no meio daquele bolo de gente um rapaz de cabelos rosas, trajando uma roupa digna de príncipe, com ombreiras felpudas douradas e fardão. Parecia atender a todos os seus fãs com cordialidade e até mesmo distribuindo selinhos entre meninas e meninos.

—Afinal, esse cara joga em que time? – indagou Milo fazendo careta, arrancando mais risos de Leona.

—Não tente identificar, loiro. Logo você entende!

O assunto continuaria se não fosse o sinal da aula soando e uma voz feminina, mas firme, fazendo o anúncio.

—Pedimos aos alunos veteranos se dirigirem as fileiras correspondentes reservadas a suas turmas. Aos novatos também. Estão dispostas da esquerda para a direita. Grata.

Aiolia arregalou os olhos, sentindo um arrepio na espinha. Reconhecia aquela voz. Aiolos olhou para o irmão, preocupado.

—Lia...?

O leonino bagunçou os próprios fios loiros, soltando um suspiro de alívio, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. Então ela sobrevivera? Estava tão preocupado por que não achava ela no Santuário.

—Estou bem. – não podia dar bandeira na frente das colegas de escola que estavam no grupo. Dizer que a voz que saíra dos alto-falantes era de Marin, uma amazona de Atena? Fora de questão.

—A diretora Marin já fez o anúncio. Então vamos pro nossos lugares. – disse Astra com toda calma do mundo. – Prazer em conhecer vocês, meninos.

Leona saiu junto com a secundarista, obviamente indo para as fileiras reservadas ao terceiro ano. Logo todos começaram a se dirigir para seus lugares, ficando apenas os irmãos Aiolos e Aiolia para trás, com o leonino meio congelado em seu lugar.

—Lia? O que foi?

—É a Marin... A Marin.

Aiolos então suspeitou o que era. Insegurança. Seu irmão caçula devia amar muito essa Marin. Lamentou ter perdido tantos anos, a adolescência e a vida adulta do irmão caçula. O quanto poderia ter ajudado? Tocou o ombro do caçula, o fazendo "acordar" e lembrar que ali não tinha espaço para reviverem o Santuário e sim, um novo futuro.

O anfiteatro era gigantesco, digno das melhores casas de ópera. O palco se estendia de forma imponente, todo em madeira e cortinas de veludo. O símbolo da escola, e o mesmo de Atena, figurava ao fundo do palco, majestoso, brilhando em dourado. Havia um pequeno palanque com o microfone, atrás o corpo docente sentado.

Os cavaleiros foram se acomodando, junto das novas amigas que foram fazendo pelo caminho. Dohko e Kelly conversavam amigavelmente, assim como Saga e Marie. Fileira atrás, outra ruiva e alta não tirava os olhos de Mu, encantada com a aparência exótica do ariano. Também para trás, uma tímida jovem de olhos verdes olhava para Aiolos, toda vermelha. Morgana na pressa de seu próprio embaraço, sequer verificara qual colégio seu salvador estudava. Então logo poderia agradecer a ele, quando a timidez lhe permitisse.

Sara chegara ao local, sem notar que Máscara da Morte viera lhe seguindo, tão logo a dor do golpe baixo tinha dado trégua. O italiano se dirigiu a fileira dos alunos do primeiro ano, se sentando no fundão, mas sem tirar os olhos da espanhola. Maise se sentara com os amigos na mesma fileira, mas no lado oposto, mas o cheiro do tabaco chegava ali e a incomodava tanto quanto incomodava sentir o cosmo do cavaleiro.

Outra pessoa que analisava ao redor era Wanda. Tinha conhecimento do cosmo e nunca sentira tantos cosmos reunidos e poderosos. Seriam cavaleiros? Não saberia ter certeza. A bruxa arrumou os óculos e voltou a olhar o palco na área dos formandos. Novamente. Leona tentava animar uma conversa com sua presidente, em vão. Ariadne estava quieta como seu habitual.

Tsuki permanecia nobremente sentada, parecendo uma linda princesa imperial. O arco repousava ao lado da cadeira, que se sentava num dos corredores que dividiam a turma. Mas não notava o discreto olhar de Shion sobre si, do outro lado do espaço. Shaka chegara pouco depois, após colocar Kay na enfermaria e sair na surdina, deixando o material da jovem na cadeira. Se informou com outros alunos sobre onde deveria ir e se sentou próximo ao italiano, que já destilava veneno e piadinhas sobre o atraso do "buda".

O silêncio instaurou na entrada de uma mulher elegante, trajando terninho vermelho, quase misturando com os cabelos ruivos puxado pro mel. Os olhos azuis e a pele discretamente matizada por pintinhas alaranjadas.

—Sejam bem-vindos, alunos!

Ao ouvir a voz, Aiolia teve dificuldades a primeiro momento de associar a figura bela, altiva e madura a sua frente com Marin. Primeiro por que nunca a vira sem máscara e segundo... como processar o quanto a amazona amadurecera naquelas décadas?

Marin realizava o discurso de boas vindas com maestria e liderança, que o leonino sabia bem que a mulher era capaz. Esperou que ela finalizasse para enviar uma sutil mensagem em cosmo para ela.

"Marin?"

A diretora não demonstrou fisicamente, sequer virou os olhos para o cavaleiro, mas Aiolia sentiu o cosmo dela vibrar.

—Fiquem com o anúncio de nossa estrela do clube de teatro, o príncipe Haruka Hamaguchi! – e saiu do palco, não sem antes responder por cosmo. – "Hoje não, Aiolia."

A resposta fora fatal para os sentimentos do grego, que apenas abaixou a cabeça, aborrecido. Mas mesmo que alguém notasse, o alvoroço se instaurou nas turmas dos segundos e terceiros anos. O mesmo rapaz subira no palco, parecia realmente um príncipe em sua postura e beleza. Era tão belo que mesmo alguns cavaleiros bem convictos sobre serem hétero tiveram sua percepção confundida. E para desespero do sueco, concordavam entre si que era MUITO belo.

Afrodite olhava para o rival que já fazia seu discurso de boas vindas e entusiasmo para os demais, com sua forte grave e bela, notava os suspiros das meninas do primeiro ano e até de alguns rapazes. NUNCA, JAMAIS outra pessoa lhe ofuscara! Como podia aquele infeliz principezinho de cabelos cor-de-algodão roubar seu posto de ser mais belo e sedutor?!

O pisciniano mordia os próprios lábios e fechava os punhos, trêmulo de raiva. Iria desbancar aquelezinho sim, era só questão de tempo. Afinal, o cara era um formando, logo não teria outro além dele para reinar no coração das jovenzinhas e rapazes daquela escola de todo modo. Mas antes o derrubaria do trono!

Após o discurso e diversos "kyakyakya" das menininhas, Haruka se retirou do palco, idno para os bastidores, onde Leona o esperava com uma roupa no cabide, coberta por um tecido protetor.

—O que acha, Leo? – riu o príncipe.

—Muitos vão cair feito patinhos, certeza. – riu a de cabelos curtos.

Haruka então segurou o cabelo e puxou, revelando longas madeixas cacheadas, igualmente rosas, abriu o fardão azul-marinho revelando as faixas que escondiam os seios. Leona a ajudava a se trocar para o uniforme feminino e com a maquiagem delicada e fofa.

—É divertido ver a cara dos novatos quando descobrem que o príncipe sou eu. – disse na sua voz natural, fofa e infantil, bem feminina.

—Acho que poderá perder o posto de príncipe, Haru. Entrou um aluno muito lindo e andrógino, parece amigo do Camus e do Milo.

—E ele, você viu a reação dele?

—Não gostou nada de ter um rival. Parece que o ano será bem divertido, Haru!


	8. 07

#07 – O dia-a-dia que se arrasta

Se havia algo pelo qual, todo ano, em todo colégio havia... Era a batalha por novos membros! E finalmente estava chegando o dia. Máscara bem que tentou encontrar a espanhola, mas o destino não parecia muito afim de ajudar o italiano a azucrinar seu mais recente desafeto.

Aiolos já vinha dando uma olhada no clube de arco-flecha, conhecendo a garota que, por fofoca de Dohko, era conhecida por "aquela que salvou a pele do carneirão", a paladina graciosa. Era bem verdade que julgou a beleza dela e o porte heróico dignos dos apelidos, mas sua mente ainda se prendia a beleza inocente e tímida da menina de olhos verdes que agora por alto se chamar Morgana Takagi Smith.

O evento que o fez conhecê-la também deu um momento engraçado, do qual viu Aiolia reclamar. O leonino quando não reclamava da arrogância da gótica de óculos vivia se arrastando pelos cantos com nuvens negras pairando.

Sabia que o irmão tinha uma paixão secreta por Marin desde que a amazona entrou no Santuário, ainda meses antes de falecer. E o fora que ele levou ficou estampado.

Outro que parecia viver reclamando era Afrodite. Seu fã clube surgiu até que rápido, mas o cavaleiro continuava sendo desbancado sempre pelo misterioso Príncipe.

Saga preferiu mergulhar nos estudos, assim como Camus. Ficou uns bons dias sem trocar um dedo de prosa com Kanon por conta do incidente. Por sinal, ao final, não teve coragem de entregar ele a Shion, mas a ameaça surtiu efeito e o ex marina ia para escola, ainda que matasse algumas aulas.

Aldebaran já estava com altos papos com Astra, e mesmo não sendo oficializado, já ajudava o clube de futebol. A jovem já não desconfiava tanto do grandão e conversava de forma mais animada. Independente do andamento geral, a batalha dos clubes se iniciou cedo demais na mansão.

—Clube de Meditação? – indagou Afrodite olhando o papel que Shaka pusera na mesa, na frente de cada um. – Sério que você que abrir um clube de dormir?

Shaka não gostou muito de como o pisciniano falou.

—Não é "clube de dormir". Meditar melhora o funcionamento de corpo, alma e mente. Até cosmo!

—Não viemos aqui ser cavaleiros, viemos cumprir o desejo de Atena em nos tornarmos garotos normais, Shaka. – disse Dohko, pegando o caldo do lamen que fizera na sua vez de fazer o jantar. – Viva como um garoto normal, faça coisas de garotos normais.

—Eu não quero nem saber de aula vou querer saber de clube hippie? – resmungou Máscara da Morte. – Que tédio!

—Shaka, vou declinar mas lhe desejo sorte. – disse Camus, se servindo de mais uma puxada de macarrão com o ohashi. – Estou focado em entrar no clube de artes e de literatura.

—Acaso gostou daquela maluca mal-educada e ruiva da presidente do clube? – riu Milo, provocando o francês.

—Conhecendo você, Milo, deve ter feito ou dito algo errado.

O indiano suspirou. Para abrir o clube talvez tivesse de ameaçar alguns ali, mas não faria nada na frente de Shion. Simplesmente se sentou e aproveitou seu lamen feito separado pois não ingeria nada de origem animal.

Todos estranharam Milo terminando apenas uma tigela e já se retirando, pois se havia alguém que comia muito era o escorpiniano.

—Onde vai, Milo? – indagou Mu.

—Soube que saiu uma edição limitada de um jogo. Tô indo fazer a reserva. – disse sorrindo. – E vou comprar um bento no konbini com bastante onigiri.

Assim que o loiro saiu, um pequeno buxixo começou.

—Aposto que tem mulher no meio! – disse Kanon

—Mas já? As japonesas não são tímidas? – resmungou Shura.

Camus mantinha-se quieto. Fazia três dias que Milo comprara um Playstation, com um dinheiro que vinha guardando em separado desde que soubera que iria viver no Japão e começara a gostar de mangás e jogos. Tinha poucos jogos que ele rapidamente "zerara", então acreditava sinceramente que o grego iria comprar um jogo.

Se bem que as vezes Milo esbarrava na jovem desastrada que conhecera no primeiro dia, Leona. Apesar de parecerem se estranhar um pouco, eles pareciam conversar bastante. Milo sempre fora um "pegador", mas Camus tinha a nítida impressão que a "coelhinha" era apenas uma amiga a quem ele queria muito bem.

Preferiu se abster de comentar algo e gerar mais fofoca inútil. Mas como o mundo gosta de girar de modo a nos complicar quase todos os cavaleiros metidos na fofoca olharam para o aquariano.

—Você que é o melhor amigo dele, o que acha?! – indagou Kanon.

—Acho que deviam cuidar de suas próprias vidas, como o seu lamen derramando, Kanon.

Foi quando o ex marina percebeu que o caldo quente estava escorrendo pela mesa e caindo na perna, gerando um deus-nos-acuda atrás de panos para limpar e salvar a perna do geminiano.

Milo já havia decorado os pontos que lhe interessavam no bairro. Até gostava de sair onde Camus ia, até nas livrarias (pois haviam mangás). Sabia que Camus não o acompanharia em seus momentos "nerd", então nos últimos tempos se acostumou a sair sozinho para alimentar o hobby que tinha apenas ele naquela mansão como representante.

Andou até uma loja que era ponto dessa venda especial, quando a fila ainda era pequena, mas se surpreendeu de encontrar uma pessoa na fila.

—Coelhinha!

Leona se virou, ela estava exatamente na frente do grego na fila e corou com o apelido surgido num momento complicado, mas sorriu.

—Oi, loiro! Veio tentar a sorte de conseguir o jogo?

—Tentar? Vamos conseguir essa boca, coelhinha. – sorriu de lado, confiante. – Não deixei um dos melhores lamens de minha vida de lado para perder o código de pré-venda.

Leona riu do ar convencido do grego. Aquele novato tinha um jeito brincalhão, mas olhos afiados de alguém que transpirava experiência. Aquilo a intrigava, como alguém conseguia combinar coisas tão opostas?

—Logo vai ter Golden Week*... O que acha de marcar para jogarmos? – disse a garota.

—Me chamando para um encontro? – indagou Milo dando seu melhor sorriso sedutor.

—Não se ache, é tedioso jogar sozinha.

—Concordo. Nenhum dos meus colegas quer ser o player 2 e levar uma coça minha nos jogos. Tudo mimizento e meu colega de quarto prefere livros.

—Fala do ruivo? – a ítalo-brasileira viu ele concordar com a cabeça e então continuou. – Ariadne achou interessante seu amigo querer entrar no clube. Desde que entramos, só vimos um garoto que foi o antigo presidente.

Milo emitiu um som concordando e respirou fundo, dando um passo a frente quando a fila andou.

—Seus pais ficaram na Grécia? – perguntou a garota.

—Não tenho pais. Nunca os conheci. Fui abandonado quando nasci, acho que até tinha o cordão umbilical.

A colegial, até então sorridente, ficou condoída pela situação.

—Perdão...

—Tranquilo. Não tenho raiva deles, espero que tenham uma vida boa. Ao menos fui abandonado direto no orfanato. A senhorita Kido me deu uma chance e aqui estou, tentando ser um bom colegial. – ele sorriu de uma forma tão doce que fez Leona se sentir menos mal.

—Já minha mãe não dá sinal de vida há meses... Não consigo encontra-la em nenhum telefone. Estou preocupada.

—Ás vezes tá trabalhando muito. Não se preocupe.

A jovem suspirou desanimada, ao que Milo bagunçou os curtos fios castanhos.

—Ei! – reclamou a menor.

—A fila andou de novo, coelhinha boba!

Como havia comido pouco, é claro que o escorpiniano estava varado de fome. Ele não pdoeria simplesmente sair para um konbini e deixar a jovem sair sozinha por aí, mesmo o Japão sendo um país seguro. A convidou no final para comer lamen numa das barraquinhas ali perto.

—Quer ir num fliperama comigo? – perguntou a garota. – Vamos, vai dançar comigo!

Antes de qualquer reação, Leona o puxou, abraçando o braço dele e andando rápido. Tiveram ambos a sorte de conseguir o código pro jogo e ela queria comemorar em grande estilo. A comida ficaria para depois.

O dito fliperama ficava a 5 quadras da loja e tinha tanta luz e barulho que um epilético teria sérios problemas em se manter ali. Mas Milo parecia criança em ver tantos jogos diferentes e interessantes naquele lugar. Era o próprio Elíseos.

—Uma partida de Tekken? – sorriu o grego.

—Certamente! – disse o guiando para a área onde se encontrava a máquina do jogo.

Jogo esse onde Milo descobriu o quão boa ela era jogando. Até então só a via debater sobre jogos e fazes dos mesmos, mas não tinha visto o quão boa de fato a garota era. E pela primeira vez pode dizer que realmente "apanhou" lindamente.

A máquina seguinte foi DanceDanceRevolution, um simulador de dança que pisa-se em quadrados dentro do ritmo da dança. Envergonhado, Milo estava duro demais e errou alguns passos.

Saíram, com a ideia de irem num espaço dentro onde vendiam comidas quando viram uma garota com um delicado vestido preto "apanhando" de uma máquina de brindes de doces. Era oriental, com olhos verdes e cabelos negros. Por algum motivo que o próprio não sabia por que, Milo ficou olhando para a garota, sentindo um grande ímpeto de ir até ela.

Não se conteve e foi, seguido por Leona que reconheceu a menina.

— Takagi-san!

A morena olhou para a estrangeira e sorriu tímida diante dela e do grego. Ficou algum tempo encarando o loiro com uma sensação estranha de já tê-lo visto, mas então se lembrou que era um dos "rapazes que vieram da Grécia", junto com o garoto que a salvara no primeiro dia letivo.

— L... Leona-senpai! – a garota cumprimentou com uma reverência oriental. – Como está?

— Estou bem. Esse aqui é o Milo Galanós, ele veio da Grécia junto com os outros rapazes. – disse a ítalo-brasileira apontando para o loiro.

— Prazer em conhece-la, Takagi-san. – disse Milo com um sorriso gentil.

A morena ficou um tempo parada com a mente em branco até se tocar que estava boiando, mas diferente do que sempre costumava fazer com quem a conhecia, a jovem não se encolheu ou ficou com vergonha.

— Morgana Takagi Smith... É um prazer conhecer você...

Milo então olhou para a máquina, parada no doce que a garota queria pegar, uma enorme barra de chocolate.

— Está com dificuldade de pegar? – indagou o grego, ao que Morgana não respondeu, mas as bochechinhas vermelhas indicaram a resposta. – Eu pego pra você, ok?

Morgana iria dizer que não era preciso, mas o sorriso confiante e sincero do loiro a impediu. Como se fosse um cuidado da parte dele. Ficou assistindo Milo usando o joystick e os botões com maestria e logo a barra veio descendo pelo tubo até fora da máquina.

Milo não sabia por que o sorriso contente dela em ter o doce o contagiara daquele jeito. Olhou para Leona e sorriu.

— Essas máquinas eu não perco! – riu.

— Você é prego perto de mim! – dando um soquinho de leve no braço do mais alto. – Takagi, está com alguém.

— Hmmm, não. Vim por que soube desse chocolate novo e queria muito.

—Então vem jogar com a gente! – disse Leona – Nova partida de DDR por que o Milo dança mal!

—Ei, isso é covardia! – riu o loiro, vendo a paulista saindo na frente.

Ele olhou para a morena e sorriu de forma mais doce.

— Vem, depois eu acompanho cada uma na sua casa, já está bem escuro.

—Sim... Hã... Gala...

— Pode só usar Milo. Deve ser mais fácil né?

—Hmm... Certo, Milo-san. Como se chama... É um dos que vieram com você. Ele tem cabelo loiro e olhos azuis. Tem um irmão com olho verde, eu acho...

—Han... É o Aiolos, Aiolos Tavoros. O irmão dele é o Aiolia. – a olhando por um tempo e então sorrindo. – Tá interessada no pocotó?

Morgana não sabia o quanto de sangue poderia subir na face, a sentia queimar de tão corada que estava.

— Nãotointeressadanãonão! – gaguejava e falava rápido, mas relaxou ao sentir as mãos do loiro sobre sua cabeça, num gesto gentil e carinhoso.

— Aiolos é um bom cara, se você gosta dele fez uma boa escolha. É um dos caras mais honrados que conheço, senão o mais.

O olhar de Milo pairou longe, deixando a oriental curiosa, mas ela nada perguntou. Parecia ser algo do loiro e era melhor deixar quieto. Acompanhou-o até a máquina de dança, se divertindo com os dois amigos.

Mesmo sob protestos da morena, Milo fez questão de acompanha-la junto de Leona até a casa da mestiça. Na frente da residência dos Smith, Morgana mal abriu o portão e na porta da casa estava uma mulher oriental de olhos escuros.

— Mama!

A mulher sorriu para a filha e em seguida olhou para o loiro e a brasileira.

— Obrigada por acompanharem a Morgana até aqui.

— Por nada, senhora! – disse Leona com um sorriso, enquanto Milo tinha a atenção centrada nas duas dentro da área da residência.

O escorpiniano sorriu de forma gentil e começou o caminho para acompanhar Leona. Morgana ficou olhando do casal para a mãe e da mãe para o casal.

— O que foi, mama?

— Nada. Só tive a impressão de conhecer aquele garoto. Bom, vamos para dentro?


	9. 08

#08 – Espírito de luta

Maise estava com a cabeça fervendo aquele dia. O clube de karatê estava sendo sua salvação, uma ótima desculpa para não voltar tão cedo para o dojo e seu tutor.

Odiava profundamente aquele lugar. Não seria colegas ou o local em si, mas o inferno que aquele pequeno paraíso de madeira era para si.

Não esbarrara em Kanon depois daquele dia e ainda não tivera uma oportunidade justa para agradecer ao irmão gêmeo de seu inimigo por conter aquele garoto encrenqueiro.

A ruiva que estava ao lado de Saga também entrara no clube, mas revezava com a banda, onde conseguiu a vaga de vocalista. Ouvia a jovem cantar no vestiário, baixinho, enquanto trocava o uniforme pelo quimono branco e achava mais que justo ter alcançado o posto tão de destaque tal qual era o de vocalista numa banda.

Mas não era em admiração que sua mente fervilhava, e sim seus problemas pessoais, aproveitava o vazio do vestiário, pois chegara primeiro, para tentar controlar aqueles pensamentos, tão dolorosos quanto os hematomas em seu corpo. Com a regata, os vergões e roxos, também marcas amarelas, tingiam a pele como uma asquerosa aquarela abstrata, mas marcavam invisivelmente seu coração e mente.

Vestiu-se rapidamente, colocando o quimono de forma apressada e rude, sem saber que era observada em silêncio.

Kanon resolveu não mexer com ela, ocultando sua presença. Treinos de lutas civis não deixam marcas, ao menos tão... feias como aquelas. E ainda havia a jovem manipulando cosmo. Seu sexto sentido apitava "problemas" num letreiro luminoso. E mesmo que agisse, tinha um problema: Saga.

Maise se retirou, indo para o tatame e Kanon pretendia seguir e a observar se ocultando em dimensões quando viu seu irmão chegar com a ruiva do primeiro dia. Os cavaleiros eram vetados de participar de atividades físicas, tanto que o irmão era membro do clube de física e literatura.

Os dois pareciam conversar tranquilamente, uma clara amizade, por assuntos que a mente de Kanon tinha pura preguiça em processar. Saga, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro, esperou a amiga se trocar do lado de fora.

Ouvia o gêmeo mais velho dizer que assistiria para acompanhar Marie de volta para a casa. Kanon fez careta e fingiu em silêncio que falava igual ao irmão, numa atitude claramente de desprezo. Achava Saga um banana, uma garota linda e "gostosa" como Marie na frente dele e nenhuma casquinha tirada? O ex marina se envergonhava!

Decidiu vazar dali antes que Saga o notasse e resolvesse por em ação a ameaça de contar a Shion sobre suas arruaças.

— Seja bem vinda ao clube de jornalismo, Fernanda! — cumprimentava Helise, a redatora do jornal da escola e presidente do clube.

A ruiva alta corou e sorriu em agradecimento.

— Bom, meninas, vamos pensar na pauta da próxima edição. — continuou a redatora. — Sugestões de matéria?

— Eu soube que entrou um novato no clube de artesanato que é muito bom nisso. Parece mais um veterano que novato. – disse uma japonesa de cabelos curtos que cuidava das mídias digitais.

— Ain, fala daquele esquisito sem sobrancelha? – resmungou uma das jornalistas, do segundo ano, de cabelo com mechas azuladas.

— Sim, e eu não o acho esquisito – replicou a primeira. – Ele é uma gracinha com aquele cabelo loiro que parece brilhar em lilás!

Fernanda ouvia quieta, sem saber o que falar, mas estarem falando daquele garoto tão bonitinho que a dias vinha seguindo sua rotina e colocando alguns pacotinhos de doces no armário fez suas bochechas se tingirem de um rosa bebê gracioso. Ela observava de longe a reação do estrangeiro, parecendo surpreso e com as maçãs do rosto corando, e faltava ficar com o rosto todo vermelho quando um loiro e um albino apareciam para fazer chacota.

— Bom, estive pensando em fazer uma coluna sobre artes manuais. – e olhou a novata. – Certo, Fernanda, você ficará a cargo de entrevistar e preparar a coluna. Procure o novato com as pintinhas.

A ruiva quase se jogou para trás, surpresa. A líder do jornal sorriu de forma cumplice. Notara que a jovem viajava quando comentaram, mas também tinha o costume de olhar os candidatos a entrar e sabia que ela colocava os docinhos.

— Então, pegue suas coisas e vá procura-lo. Sua primeira missão, novata!

— Bom, vamos começar o teste de aptidão.

A voz de Ariadne retumbou na sala do clube de artes. Haviam se inscritos pessoas demais naquele ano, em especial garotos. Claro que sabia que haviam garotos mais interessados em coisas escusas ou na curiosidade de seus olhos heterocromicos, cinza e esverdeado. Reconheceu o amigo sério do loiro que invadira a sala no dia do inicio das aulas. Camus estava bastante concentrado no seu próprio teste.

Também tentara saber por Leona se o loiro soltara algo sobre as habilidades do francês, mas a amiga apenas disse que "nem o melhor amigo conhecia algo que não fosse bonecos de neve na infância". Milo até conhecia a capacidade do amigo em fazer esculturas de gelo, mas não podia dizer como ele fazia e preferiu mentir.

A primeira parte do teste era fazer uma obra em tela com carvão. Contava com a ferramenta e um esfuminho. O segundo, a ser realizado no dia seguinte, seria pintura com tinta de preferência. O terceiro, escultura em argila.

A ruiva então decidiu andar pelo recinto, observando o andamento das obras. Como suspeitava, haviam pessoas extremamente fracas para a coisa. Riu internamente de prazer em logo ali já eliminar vários candidatos. E julgando Camus ser mais um deles, apenas discreto, passou pelo cavaleiro, ficando surpresa.

O rapaz praticamente já havia definido as principais formas da mulher símbolo da revolução francesa, tantas vezes reproduzidas em quadros, faltando apenas a definição de volume com esfuminho.

— Tem talento, Pierre Camus. – comentou a líder do clube.

— Agradecido. – disse simplesmente, sem tirar os olhos da tela ou do que fazia.

Testes também eram feitos no clube de arquearia. Muitos novatos iam pela beleza da jovem "paladina" Tsuki, mas haviam aqueles levando a sério como Aiolos. Alguns membros mais antigos do clube treinavam ao lado, incluindo Tsuki que acertava seu alvo sempre na mosca.

Entregaram um arco e um conjunto de flechas para o grego, que primeiro testava a dinâmica do arco japonês que, caso aprovado fosse, teria de usar ali no clube. Claro que sendo por diversão não seria um arco tão potente, apesar de longo. Na sua vez, se posicionou e foi indagado se ele já tinha alguma experiência.

— Sim, era meu passatempo na minha terra natal. – respondeu com um sorriso simples e singelo, posicionando-se e concentrando-se. Ao soltar a corda, a flecha voo e atingiu perfeitamente a mosca.

Isso causou certo burburinho, mas consideraram sorte de principiante. Mas o burburinho realmente tornou-se insistente ao ver que todas as cinco tentativas restantes resultaram em acerto na mosca, chegando até a quebrar algumas flechas já ali fincadas, fazendo o responsável pelo exame ir retirar antes de perderem mais flechas.

—Heh, Tsuki-san, vai ter alguém a sua altura. – comentou um rapaz moreno com a garota no grupo dos veteranos. – O kouhai parece bom.

— Ele é um dos que chegaram no grupo dos monges tibetanos, certo? – indagou a japonesa.

—Acho que sim, fala dos que tem pintas no lugar de sobrancelhas?

Tsuki continuou a encarar o loiro ao longe. Tinha uma sensação estranha diante dele, mas julgou ser apenas admiração pelo desempenho classe profissional do novato e a forma humilde como ele sorria e agradecia aos elogios.

Mu estava sozinho no clube, terminando uma prateleira de madeira que entregaria a Shaka. O amigo reclamava que do modo como estava armazenando suas especiarias, muitas estavam estragando e que fazia falta um bom armário de madeira "de verdade".

Ficou surpreso com uma garota estranha para si entrar meio afobada e envergonhada. Era alta, mas como estava sentado trabalhando com os parafusos das dobradiças, apenas calculou que ela batia em seu queixo ou de sua altura.

— Deseja algo? – indagou o tibetano.

— Eu... Eu... Eu sou Fernanda, do clube de jornalismo. Por favor, seja colaborador em nosso jornal! – e ela fez aquela reverência típica oriental.

— Calma, calma. – disse Mu com sua habitual tranquilidade, se levantando e indo recebe-la melhor. Sente-se, por favor, e explique.

— Co-como eu disse... Sou do clube de jornalismo. Sua fama com trabalhos manuais e artesanato se espalhou pela escola e... Minha líder acha que seria uma boa uma coluna regular com dicas e tutoriais de artesanato. – se sentando, mas ainda morrendo de vergonha. – Algo tipo... Seria uma coluna minha e sua, entende? Eu organizando a explicação e você fazendo em si o conteúdo.

—Bom, se tem pessoas interessadas, não me importaria em ajudar. – disse Mu com um sorriso discreto. – Acredito que informações básicas do dia-a-dia seja mais interessante para a coluna. Certo?

Fernanda ficou um tempo pensando se deveria pensar na sugestão ou se pensava no quão lindo eram aqueles olhos cor de esmeralda e aqueles traços delicados. Ou então se pensava se que era um desperdício um cara desses parar jogar no outro time, ou então...

— Senhorita Fernanda?

Foi então que ela pareceu acordar, batendo nas próprias bochechas.

—P-Perdão! Estava pensando em como falar, ainda tenho um pouco de dificuldade em falar japonês. – disfarçou.

— Sem problemas, e eu tenho com tecnologia. Vivia isolado em minha terra. – ele sorriu.

— Terra?

— Sou tibetano, normalmente não temos muito acesso a... bem, celulares e tal. Estou eu e meu... irmão – Mu quase chamou Shion de "mestre" ali, mas conseguiu se conter. – estamos nos acostumando desde que fomos adotados.

— Você é adotado? Por quem? O que houve com sua família? – ela tampou a boca. – Desculpe, deve ser algo complicado de falar!

— Fomos adotados pela senhorita Kido e... nossos pais morreram de frio. – disse inventando qualquer coisa. Não queria ser descortês com a garota com quem iria colaborar dali para frente.

Fernanda então pareceu um pouco mais firme, fazendo uma expressão triste.

— Eu... Sinto muito...

— Sem problemas, já passou. Nem nos lembramos deles direito. – ele sorriu de forma mais aberta e inspiradora. – Bom, se quiser, podemos começar sobre dobradiças de portas, como esta que estou mexendo.

—Ah, claro! – Fernanda pareceu se empolgar, separando o tablete para filmar. – Se não se importar... Assim posso ver e rever as explicações.

— Fique a vontade.

Máscara da Morte continuava a seguir, em silêncio, a espanhola. Enquanto a garota já havia dado parte quanto a seus documentos e pedindo outros. Se ocultando numa sala vazia ao lado da sala de música, viu Sara entrar no recinto. Esperou um tempo e viu a porta entreaberta, vendo o que ela iria fazer.

Viu a jovem levantar a tampa do piano, sentar-se e começar a tocar.

Fazia quanto tempo que não ouvia o som de um piano ao vivo? O italiano não quis fazer contas e por alguns minutos se permitiu ouvir o som angelical das cordas ativadas pelas teclas. Porém depois... Raiva, ódio e sentimentos negativos de um passado que ele insistia em querer enterrar.

Saiu correndo, fazendo barulho e emanando um pouco de seu cosmo, fazendo Sara se distrair e sair da sala para procurar o que quer que estivesse ali.

— Mas o que...?

Sentiu o rastro de cosmo do cavaleiro e se abaixou, vendo uma mínima fagulha dourada tremular antes de sumir.

— Mas que diabos foi isso?


	10. 09

#09 – Tijolo por tijolo

Aldebaran estava sentado na arquibancada com a prancheta, anotando os potenciais de cada um dos candidatos ao clube. Se divertia em ver Astra "tocando o terror" nos novatos durante o treino.

"Daria uma boa amazona" – pensou consigo, rindo baixinho.

—Tá de bom humor, hein, grandão?

O brasileiro olhou para o lado, vendo o mais baixinho dos colegas dourados sentar ao seu lado, com um sorriso gentil.

—Não tem clube de pincel hoje? – indagou o antigo guardião da segunda casa.

—Nossa sala tá sendo reformada e acabou o estoque de tinta. Então nada de shôdô hoje. E você tava pensando em quê?

Aldebaran então abaixou a prancheta e voltou a olhar o campo e em específico a líder do clube.

—A baixinha ali daria uma amazona das boas, líder igual a Shina.

—A garota parece ser boa em comandar mesmo. – comentou Dohko. – Mas ser amazona? Tudo bem que ela tem pernas fortes, mas...

O chinês sentiu uma energia ameaçadora vir do taurino e logo corou.

—Ei! Não to pensando nada! Foi uma analise de guerreiro apenas! – e vendo que não adiantou muito, sentia o suor escorrer do rosto, gélido como os golpes do francês. – Eu não sou nenhum pervertido!

—Isso eu sei. – disse uma voz atrás do chinês.

A presença da garota atrás fez Aldebaran abandonar a postura ameaçadora e ficar surpreso. Ouvira de Shaka sobre a amiga de Dohko que era a responsável pelo chinês cuidar de um felino, devia ser ela. A garota se sentou ao lado do mesmo, olhando o campo.

—Uau, é ela a líder do clube? – indagou a menina. – Ah, perdão, meu nome é Kelly Fuyuki Maiori.

—Aldebaran. E sim, a Astra é a líder.

—Não teve reunião do clube hoje, Kelly-san? – indagou Dohko.

Kelly negou com a cabeça e então ergueu uma sacolinha para o libriano ver e entregou a ele. Dohko abriu o pacote, tirando de dentro uma coleirinha azul com sininho e um medalhão.

—Comprei pro Ryu-tan. Já que acabamos por virar donos dele no final das contas. Tem o número do meu e do seu celular. – apontava para o verso do medalhão os números gravados e o nome do felino.

—É uma graça! – sorriu o chinês.

Astra vinha subindo os lances da arquibancada e se sentando ao lado do brasileiro.

—O clube está salvo, bastante gente com talento. – comentou a garota. – Seus amigos?

—Sim. Este é o Dohko, mora na mansão comigo e a garota é amiga dele. Kelly, certo? – disse Aldebaran, recebendo da jovem um afirmativo tímido com a cabeça. – Eles cuidam de um gatinho que agora mora na mansão.

—Entendo. Posso ver as anotações que fez? – indagou Astra.

O taurino então entregou a prancheta, olhando bem o que estava escrito. As anotações estavam em português, uma descrição objetiva de cada candidato e até possíveis esquemas táticos, deixando a brasileira surpresa. Realmente, Aldebaran era uma peça importante na comissão técnica do clube.

—Tem uma mente bastante analítica, Aldebaran. Já montou até um esquema tático.

Dohko e Kelly ficaram apenas olhando, sem entender muito. O libriano então levantou, batendo de leve as mãos na calça para limpar a peça e ofereceu a mão para Kelly também se levantar.

—Estamos indo para casa na frente então, Touro. Pode ficar aí com a sua namorada. – e deu uma piscadela, saindo com a japonesa.

A frase deixou Astra vermelha como pimentão e Aldebaran processando a informação. Quando entendeu a provocação deu um berro.

—Olha quem fala! Não sou eu que divido a guarda de um bicho, uva passa!

Aiolia estava se saindo um verdadeiro stalker de primeira, com a diferença que ele não fazia a mínima questão de esconder de Marin que ele a estava rondando (embora escondesse dos demais alunos).

Estava prestes a conseguir encurralar a Águia, escondido numa arvore, enquanto a diretora do colégio fiscalizava a reforma de um galpão que seria transformado em clube de ikebana, com devidos arranjos no ar-condicionado para as flores não ficarem destruídas.

Tirando a amazona e dois funcionários da empresa de reforma, a área estava deserta. Tão logo Marin dispensou os homens e se dirigia para retornar ao prédio onde ficava sua sala e ela foi interceptada pelo leonino.

Aiolia estava com cara de poucos amigos, e mesmo tendo voltado com um corpo mais jovial, parte de sua antiga altura estava lá, faltando poucos centímetros para atingir seu total, porém era alto suficiente para ficar maior que a japonesa.

Se encaravam por segundos que pareceram horas. Ele descobrindo cada traço desconhecido no rosto dela e as marcas que o tempo lhe dera, a nuance degradê que os cílios dela formavam, a boca num tom entre o rosa e o vermelho, realçados por um discreto brilho labial. Quanto tempo ele imaginara como era a face de sua doce amazona? E mesmo mais madura, ele podia dizer que continuava a babar por aquela mulher.

Já Marin olhava os traços mais juvenis dele. O cresceram juntos, ela conhecia o rostinho adolescente de Aiolia, claro, mas vê-lo assim lhe trazia nostalgia, uma perigosa nostalgia. Sentia-se nua com ele a olha-la daquela forma, onde 25 anos antes seria extremamente intima, até desonesta. Fazia cerca de dez anos que não usava mais sua máscara, mas ter o dourado a sua frente era como voltar no tempo, um tempo onde ela não podia ser mulher e nem homem, um tempo onde amar Aiolia era um pecado mortal e silenciado.

—Marin...

—Estou ocupada. – disse ela saindo pela esquerda do aluno, mas teve sua retirada detida.

—Temos o que conversar. Está fugindo de mim desde a cerimônia de abertura.

—Não, não estou fugindo. – ela o encarou, furiosa. Ela sabia que ali não teria espaço para ser a amazona e o cavaleiro, tampouco diretora e aluno.

Não havia mais como fugir. Suas autoridades estavam anuladas. O Leão lhe dera um xeque-mate.

—Décadas e décadas escondendo isso. Sempre afogando o que sentíamos. – disse Aiolia quase num rosnado frustrado. – Sempre, sempre a amei!

Marin tentava conter as lágrimas, dando um tranco no braço para se soltar dele. Olhava para qualquer canto mais interessante apenas para não encarar o homem que amara desde menina em segredo.

—Eu sei que também me amava, sempre senti em seu cosmo...

—Chega!

Aiolia se calou. A voz da ruiva saira trêmula, como de alguém prestes a chorar.

—Eu também sempre soube, mas chega!

—Marin...

—Ver você é um paradoxo, Aiolia. Fico feliz que, apesar da demora, Atena conseguiu trazer vocês todos. Mas também reabre feridas!

O cavaleiro a fitou, desanimado. Tinha um mal pressentimento quanto aquilo.

—Você esteve morto por 25 anos! Vi companheiros morrerem, vi os poucos dourados partirem para a morte. Senti seu cosmo apagar! Deuses, como doeu! Antes ser ferida, ter meu corpo todo retaliado. Eu te "vi" partir, Aiolia!

—Marin, eu... – foi para abraçar a mulher, que já deixara escapar uma lágrima, mas foi afastado.

—Eu refiz minha vida. Atena nos fez estudar, nos fez ter uma vida comum também. Cuido dos interesses do Santuário aqui. Eu não posso ter, eu não quero ter espaço para lembranças ressuscitadas.

Ele engoliu seco. Estava sendo rejeitado?

—Além do mais, para todos os efeitos, tenho mais de quarenta agora. E você voltou a ser só um garoto. É totalmente incompatível. – ela limpou as lágrimas. – Eu o amo, mas não tem espaço para tentar escrever o que não foi escrito, Aiolia. Refaça sua vida, como refiz a minha.

Aiolia ficou imóvel, sem reação. Deixou-a ir, sem entender a rejeição. Entendia que agora tinham uma enorme diferença de idade, mas podiam esconder aquilo dos demais. Seus amigos não julgariam caso descobrissem.

Então por quê?

O leonino foi de joelhos ao chão, chorando em silêncio.

Hoje era dia do clube de música ensaiar com a nova vocalista da banda. Estava ali Sara, afinando sua guitarra, conversando animada com Morgana, que já havia preparado seu baixo. Keiko, a baterista, aquecia os tambores que compunha o sistema de percursão de seu instrumento quando a sala teve a porta aberta.

Marie estava acompanhada de Saga, que sorriu de forma amigável, ainda que mais tímido.

—Vou deixa-la treinar. Hoje vou levar um experimento para o clube de física. Te encontro na saída? – disse o grego.

—Claro.

Saga se retirou, deixando as garotas as sós. A japonesa parou de mexer na bateria e deu um sorriso jocoso.

—Hmmm, tá pegando o loirão grego?

—Deuses! Não! – disse levemente corada a ruiva. – É só um amigo!

—Todo mundo falando desses adotados da senhorita Kido. – comentou Sara, terminando o que fazia. – Já ouvi falar que começaram a montar fã clubes deles. Esse pessoal devia era prestar atenção nas aulas.

Morgana optou pelo silencio. Conhecia o gênio de Sara e seu amor pelos estudos acima de sua vida pessoal. Viu várias vezes a veterana praticamente enxotar alguns candidatos no "White day". A mestiça sabia que o loiro que acompanhara a novata era do mesmo grupo de sua paixonite secreta e do garoto que a ajudara semanas atrás.

A espanhola olhou de forma disfarçada para a colega, que estava corada a medida que lembrava do sorriso do sagitariano.

—Não me diga que gosta de um daqueles meninos, Takagi-san.

A australiana arregalou os olhos verdes, ficando vermelha até onde tivesse pele a mostra.

—I-ImagineSarasenpai!

—Tem problema não, esse grupinho em maioria só tem cara gostoso. Ah, se aquele quase albino italiano aparecesse mais vezes...

Foi a vez de Sara avermelhar, mas de raiva. O imbecil pervertido que bulinara com ela no primeiro dia de aula.

—Não aconselho. É um pervertido, mal educado e grosseirão! – resmungou a latina.

—Esse tipo que dizem ser bom na cama.

O comentário deixou tanto Sara como Morgana extremamente sem graça.

—Chega! Vamos ensaiar! – desconversou a espanhola.

—Diz aí, Takagi-chan. Quem você tá mirando? – brincou a baterista.

—N-NINGUÉM! – disse um tanto alto e envergonhada.

Keiko apenas riu baixinho com uma cara de "me engana que gosto". Marie suspirava aliviada, tirando da mochila a pasta com as músicas do dia. Precisava cortar o assunto.

—Nightwish?

—Nightwish. – disseram o restante uníssonas e afirmativas.

Aiolia voltava sozinho, seus olhos pareciam sem vida pelo toco que levara. A maioria estava em seus clubes, alguns foram gandaiar ou já tinham voltado para a mansão. Aiolos teria clube naquele dia e tamanha era a empolgação do sagitariano que o leonino não quis estragar a alegria do mais velho.

"O meu irmão merece" – pensou consigo antes de dar as costas a ele e sair.

Acabou por trombar com alguém no caminho de volta, fazendo as moedas que a pessoa trazia consigo nas mãos caírem no chão e se espalharem. Pedia desculpas e ajudava a juntar as pequenas peças metálicas.

Ao se levantar viu quem era. A garota de óculos e arrogante do primeiro dia de aula, a "gótica".

—Você. – disse contrariado.

—O chaveiro do galã. – respondeu igualmente contrariada a garota.

Wanda deu um sorriso de lado.

—Parece que viu um fantasma hoje.

—Vi. Está na minha frente. – retrucou o loiro.

—Pois é, também não vou com sua cara. – disse ela contando as moedas de novo e fazendo uma cara de desagrado.

Aiolia então notou que ela não estava com o uniforme da escola e sim de outra coisa, ou ao menos parecia um uniforme. A morena parecia que se desligou completamente de sua presença até ouvir um pequeno resmungo em grego por parte dela.

—Você fala grego? – perguntou surpreso o leonino.

—E daí?

—Perdeu alguma moeda?

—E o que tem haver isso? – Wanda parecia disfarçar, mas havia uma pontada de preocupação no rosto.

Aiolia notou isso e tirou uma nota um tanto alta do bolso, ainda não havia se acostumado com os valores do iene, oferecendo à garota.

—Como a culpa foi minha, fica com isso. Parece que essas moedas eram importantes.

—Não precisa.

Aiolia não estava no melhor humor no momento, pegou a mão da morena e colocou a nota, saindo andando como se nada mais tivesse a fazer ali, de forma apressada, ainda que Wanda protestasse contra a atitude do loiro. Sem resposta, ela se conformou com o gesto do rapaz. Era mais do que precisava, havia faltado a três dias de aula para conseguir o dinheiro para o remédio de febre do irmão sem afetar o orçamento apertado.

Até que aquele garoto não era tão ruim.

Afrodite andava pelo corredor, todo orgulhoso e cheio de pompa com suas fãs e seus fãs. Recebia os elogios e eles massageavam seu ego quando saia do clube de jardinagem para ir a reunião do clube de moda.

Então de repente ele notou que seu grupinho diminuía, diminuía, diminuía. Até ficar sozinho. Foi quando notou que havia um pequeno alvoroço no fundo do corredor e tufos de cabelos rosas.

O pisciniano fechou a cara. De novo "ele", o príncipe do clube de teatro, Haruka Hamaguchi. Se cruzaram no corredor e ele fechou novamente a cara quando o rival lhe sorriu, de forma inocente para então dar uma piscadela.

—Bem que me falaram que havia um novato belíssimo.

Afrodite não respondeu. Arrebitou o nariz e saiu, todo arrogante e com seu ego ferido, deixando a crossdresser sem entender nada.

—Mas o que foi que fiz?


	11. 10

#10 — O código para ser um adolescente

Os homens caíram apenas com um leve roçar das borboletas azuis que cercavam a jovem aluna do colégio Graad. Inexpressivos olhos dourados demonstravam que alguém usava o corpo da jovem como intermediário.

A garota olhava os homens estranhos que tentaram atacar a sua jovem hospedeira, que apesar de esperta e grande conhecedora de várias formas de fuga e defesa, ainda era gentil demais.

Aqueles eram os últimos homens que juraram vingança a sua família que sabiam sobre a jovem e onde estudava e agora eram levados pelo curso do Aqueronte para o inferno.

A entidade buscava nas memórias recentes uma imagem gravada na mente e na alma de seu receptáculo dando um sorriso de lado.

— Que ironia. Ser justamente você que capturou o coração desta menina.

Enquanto isso a poucas quadras, Shaka vinha lidando com um certo "encosto" ruivo. A garota que tentara assaltar e lutar com ele no primeiro dia parecia estar de voltar ao seu verdadeiro "eu".

Durante as semanas que se passaram até ali, o indiano tentou aproximar-se da arisca garota, com o intuito de fazê-la aceitar um treinamento. Kay ainda não aceitara, mas achou que seria divertido sempre que desse atormentar o loiro com cabelo de manteiga. E naquele dia em específico, achou divertido brincar de "sombra", irritando minimamente o tranquilo cavaleiro de Virgem.

O loiro podia até não externar seu descontentamento, mas que o conhecesse, sabia que seu cosmo estava um pouco alterado. Mesmo dessa forma, ele sentiu o estranho cosmo ao chegar a poucos metros do local onde as borboletas voavam, ao redor de sua senhora.

Rapidamente, Shaka pegou Kay e lhe tampou a boca, fez sinal de silêncio e pôs-se a observar o grandioso cosmo estranho. Espiou rapidamente, conseguindo gravar rapidamente quem era a garota, ficaria a observar de algum modo.

Logo o cosmo da entidade desapareceu e a garota ficou confusa, até olhar os homens e sair correndo assustada. Shaka ficou então pensativo, quem era aquela estranha entidade e por que as borboletas?

— Ei, mané loiro. – resmungou Kay ao ser libertada. – Que foi, parece até que viu a morte.

—Não sei. Apenas sei que essa cidade tem bem mais surpresas que você moldando uma espada com cosmo.

—É treta? – disse com um sorrisão de orelha a orelha a garota.

—Treta? Por que fala de uma das eras da mitologia hindu? – indagou o virginiano com uma sobrancelha erguida.

—Mitologia o que?

Shaka suspirou. Bem via-se que a jovem não parecia ser do tipo que ia as aulas, o que era justificável seu atraso escolar.

— Deixa. – suspirou desanimado, seguindo seu caminho após claramente a garota seguir o dela. Kay continuava vindo atrás, o cutucando.

Shaka continuava em absorto silêncio, tentando decifrar o enigma que se fazia a sua frente, quando Kay praticamente pulou na sua frente. Não teve como não abrir seus olhos e encarar a garota que era menor do que ele.

—Você não me respondeu, loiro de farmácia.

—O que?

—Se é coisa de briga. Sabe? Encrenca, porrada. – a ruiva ia explicando enquanto dava soquinhos no ar. – Sacou?

Shaka por dentro fazia uma reza em cada cultura que conhecia para cada divindade que conhecia. Pedia por paciência e iluminação, pois aquela garota parecia ser seu suplício.

—Talvez, não sei informar.

A ruiva de longos cabelos pensou, pensou, pensou. Até coçou a nuca e olhou para algum canto imaginário acima, tentando resolver.

—O lance que tu falou iria me fazer mais forte e sem ficar dando B.O.?

—B.O.? – o indiano suspirou desanimado. Outra gíria desconhecida.

—É! Problema, confusão, treta.

—Essa é a ideia.

—Então eu topo a tal ajuda sua, cabelo cor de miojo.

—Você poderia apenas me chamar de Shaka ao invés de inventar tanto apelido que não entendo. – resmungou o virginiano.

—Te chamar de apelido é mais engraçado. – e deu as costas para continuar andando.

Shura vinha caminhando lado a lado com Suikya, conversando. Haviam feito uma amizade graças a confusão com o professor no primeiro dia e frequentemente se encontravam para conversar.

A garota tímida quase nunca mostrava seu rosto, mantinha-se de cabeça baixa, mas até que conversava bem. Shura despediu-se dela, pois decidiu se matricular num minicurso de espanhol, reviver sua língua natal.

No meio do caminho esbarrou com Máscara da Morte, que estava a olhar o prédio de certa distância e parecia ter visto o espanhol e a nepalesa conversando. O italiano fumava um cigarro, pouco se importando com o fato de estar dentro da escola.

—Devia largar isso. – reclamou o capricorniano.

—E você andando com a guria dos panos coloridos, é? Tá gamado? – desconversou o outro.

—É uma amiga e eu a ajudei com uns problemas.

O canceriano então ficou sério.

—Afrodite disse que o nome dela é Suikya, né?

—Sim. E qual o problema?

—Ironicamente persegui um cara com um nome parecido. – ele deu um meio sorriso. – Sabe, naqueles tempos brabos com o Saga doidinho, doidinho.

Foi como se um raio de luz iluminasse a mente. Agora sabia de onde viera o mal estar.

— Aquele cavaleiro de prata? Suikyo? Você não o matou?

—Mais liso que quiabo aquele cara. Conseguiu fugir, mas foi por pouco. Até que a piveta tem olhos parecidos com o dele. – riu o carcamano. – Será que o cara ainda conseguir carimbar uma marca no mundo antes de dar no pé?

—Que forma grosseira de falar, Máscara! – franziu o cenho. – Agora, se você não tem aulas extras ou algo do tipo, o que está fazendo aqui?

O rapaz de cabelos platinados vinha acompanhando um grupo de garotas com certa atenção, fazendo Shura olhar para a direção. Conhecia a ruiva de pele morena como a amiga de Saga e uma das meninas parecia bater com a descrição de uma menina que Aiolos estava interessado. Também tinha uma oriental com mechas coloridas e por fim uma latina, a pele levemente bronzeada de sol, cabelos castanhos.

—Se apaixonou? O temível Máscara da Morte de Câncer? - riu o espanhol.

—Nada disso. A gostosa do cabelo castanho ousou me desafiar e quero troco. E de quebra ainda a levo para a cama e a faço gritar.

Shura não gostou de ouvir aquilo. Todos tentavam um mínimo de esforço em se adaptar a nova vida, mas o quase albino se recusava a cooperar.

—Você vai arranjar problemas!

O que iria iniciar como discussão, parou ao sentirem uma cosmo energia pesada. Giovanni ergueu a cabeça e ficou procurando para os lados, vendo vir ao longe um homem e entrando no prédio.

—Parecia ser o yakuza que vi outro dia. Tava todo trajado na beca fina, então essa escola tem um criminoso dando aula? – riu irônico o canceriano.

Shura deu pescotapa no companheiro com os livros e foi para a aula de espanhol, deixando o italiano sem entender nada. O moreno logo chegou na sala e sentiu a estranha energia de novo ao ver o professor entrar. Era um rapaz jovem até, traços tipicamente espanhóis.

—Sou o professor Alejandro. Vou lecionar espanhol para os alunos deste curso.

Enquanto Máscara da Morte continuava em seu canto, apenas observando o grupo, ele viu o grupo aumentar.

Milo, uma garota de cabelos curtos, Camus e uma ruiva também vinha junto. O loiro tinha um grande sorriso no rosto, abraçando sem cerimônia a mais baixinha das meninas do grupo de seu alvo, a tirando do chão e girando. Via Camus fazer uma cara desolada, sendo olhado de lado pela ruiva, enquanto a garota de cabelos curtos ria gostoso.

"Viraram um bando de pivetes bunda-moles!" – resmungou mentalmente.

Já na rodinha, Milo apertava as bochechas de Morgana. Fazia poucos dias que ele se tornara amigo da garota.

—Você tá com olheira, tá dormindo bem? – indagava o grego ao que a jovem respondia tudo distorcido pelo "carinho". – Hum?

—Se você largar as bochechas da senhorita Smith, acho que ela responde, Milo. – dizia sem emoção o cavaleiro de Aquário.

O loiro soltou, com um sorriso maroto.

—Eu tô sim... – murmurou tímida a morena.

—A Smith é tão fofinha! – comentou Leona, se apoiando nos braços do loiro.

A mestiça corou até o ultimo fio de cabelo. Sara suspirou desanimada.

—Acharam infiltrações na sala de música. As atividades do clube vão acabar parando. – comentou a espanhola.

—Bom, onde moramos tem uma sala de música com piano. Acho que a Kido e o Shion não iam se importar. – dizia sorrindo o grego.

—Não creio que Shion vá liberar. – ponderou o ruivo.

—Mé, aquele carneiro é chato. Se eu pedir pra Kido ela libera. Só falar com o pocotó que tem mais meiguice que é garantia.

—Por favor, não queremos causar problemas. – disse Marie.

—Incômodo algum!

—Bom, eu vou indo na frente. Com licença – disse Sara fazer o comprimento oriental e se retirando.

—Hmmm, bom, tenho serviço hoje. Podem vir todos, o chá verde é de graça! – sorriu a ítalo-brasileira.

Antes de sair, Sara ainda esbarrou com Shion, que ficou um tempo olhando a jovem partir.

"Essa garota tem um cosmo forte. Curioso..."

Sara caminhava tranquilamente e até um tanto desavisada. Tinha decidido trancar o curso de espanhol para se dedicar as matérias para o vestibular, se recusaria a depender apenas do renome do colégio para passar.

Mas alguém a prender por trás, tampando sua boca. Estava totalmente imobilizada. A pessoa que a pegara era forte e a arrastava para um beco.

—Nem tente lutar, Sara.

A espanhola arregalou os olhos assustada. Já ouvira aquela voz carregada de sotaque, rouca. E pior, como ele sabia seu nome.

—Da ultima vez você me pegou de guarda baixa, mas hoje vai ter o que merece. – e sentiu lábios tocarem em seu pescoço, um forte cheiro de nicotina.

Estava desesperada, seria violentada? Seu sequestrador era rápido, a prendeu contra a parede, permitindo que ele a visse. Era o novato pervertido do primeiro dia.

—Vai aprender a não bater na pessoa errada, _ragazza_.

Pela primeira vez sentiu medo. Não era um medo potente e imobilizador, mas era. Via aquela aura dourada em volta de seu algoz e olhos frios de alguém que parecia conhecer o sabor de sangue. Mas ainda sim, Sara enxergou um fraco brilho no fundo dos olhos cor de sangue que Máscara tinha.

Era... tristeza?

Havia uma parte daquele adolescente pervertido e perigoso que na verdade era um garoto assustado e triste?

Ela não notara, mas seu próprio cosmo estava minimamente elevado, ressoando com o do homem que lhe prensava contra a parede. Porém, Máscara da Morte sentiu, se afastando bruscamente assustado com o som do piano que lhe fora ativado ao sentir seus cosmos em harmonia.

Foi como seu seus cosmos se unissem como ele queria fazer ao corpo dela e por um instante ele não quis simplesmente possuí-la em vingança, mas por algo que ele mesmo não entendia. Eles se encaravam, cada qual com seu medo, seu susto.

O italiano se recompôs minimamente, jogando a carteira da garota.

—Suma da minha frente, moleca. Antes que eu me arrependa de não te dar uma lição!

Sara queria perguntar o que era aquela aula, por que havia tristeza no olhar, mas então lembrou do que quase houvera ali. Fechou a cara, pegou a carteira.

—Eu devia chutar seu saco de novo, seu desgraçado! – e saiu correndo, segurando as lágrimas.

Já para o canceriano, encostado de costas, havia apenas dor, flashs de lembranças que queria apagar. Rangeu os dentes e resmungou.

—Eu te odeio!

—Eu sinceramente não entendo por que implicou com essa garota.

Afrodite estava ali, tinha visto o final da confusão.

—Vai ser dedo duro e entregar minha pessoa para o carneiro chato e velho? Por que você é cheio de veneno, _Friedrich_. – disse com escárnio na voz, acendendo um cigarro, sem virar-se para o amigo.

—Não, não vou. Não ganho nada te ferrando, apenas lamento, mais lamento. – estranhou o italiano não encará-lo e começou a andar até ele, parando com um berro.

—Não ouse chegar perto, sua bichinha!

O pisciniano parou, o olhando com pesar.

—Tudo bem, Giovanni. Estou indo para casa com os Tavoros. Aiolia e Aiolos são uma companhia agradável, sabia?

O sueco saiu, deixando o outro dourado sozinho. A bem verdade é que o próprio cavaleiro de Câncer não entendia por que aqueles fios prateados desciam de seus olhos. Sara mexeu num terreno perigoso e aquilo doera como jamais pensou que poderia doer ao sentir novamente.

Seu pior pesadelo. Ter sentimentos.


	12. 11

#11 – Uma triste melodia de piano

Naquele final de semana as portas da semana de provas, Aiolia estava jogado na cama, olhando o teto e sem qualquer tipo de ânimo. Remoía ainda o fora gigante que levou de Marin. Mesmo Aiolos, na cama ao lado, só podia observar. Ele era frequentemente recusado em qualquer tentativa de animar o caçula, mesmo com tortas de queijo, sua especialidade (que no final foi sumariamente devorada pelos colegas bons de garfo).

O sagitariano estudava com o livro de história, mas não se concentrava, tamanha preocupação com o irmão. Era um olho no livro e outro no leonino. Com muito custo, o Tavoros mais novo tomava um desjejum e alguns pequenos petiscos ao longo do dia.

—Não consegue estudar? – indagou o antigo guardião da quinta casa.

Aiolos fechou o livro e virou a cabeça para o irmão.

—Não. Quer falar, desabafar?

—Você sabe que desde criança, desde que ela chegou, eu já gostava dela e odiava aquela máscara dos infernos no rosto dela.

Aiolos ouvia com cuidado e com atenção, finalmente Aiolia resolvia jogar para fora dias de sentimentos estagnados.

 _Santuário, Janeiro de 1973 (8 meses antes da morte de Aiolos)_

 _Aiolos e o pequeno Aiolia vinham andando pela vila de Rodório. Tinha saído de um treino nas áreas rochosas e decidiram buscar mantimentos, vinham conversando quando escutaram uma confusão._

 _Viram uma pequena amazona correndo, seus cabelos ruivos tremulando, fugindo de um grupo de aprendiz._

— _Vamos, estrangeira, não quer ser uma amazona? – gritava em escárnio um dos garotos._

— _Ela não serve para ser amazona, é uma oriental! Nem devia estar aqui. – riu outro._

 _A pequena tropeçou e caiu, sendo prontamente ajudada por Aiolia, Aiolos se colocou a frente do irmão e da pequena. Os aprendizes tremeram na base ao ver quem estava ali se colocando no meio do caminho deles._

— _Com que intuito estão perseguindo essa aprendiza? – disse um Aiolos sério, encarnado totalmente como o cavaleiro de Sagitário._

— _Senhor Aiolos, a gente..._

— _Essa garota roubou nosso lanche! – mentiu um, mais baixo do grupo._

 _Aiolos sabia que era mentira, mas decidiu dar corda para os rapazes se enforcarem._

— _Oh... Um roubo? O que tem a dizer? – virou-se para a pequena, amparada por seu irmão._

— _Eu não fiz nada. – dizia num tímido grego, ainda com erros de concordância típicos de quem está aprendendo. – Eles disseram que eu não devia estar aqui por ser japonesa. Que eu devia morrer._

 _Aiolos então se voltou para o grupo._

— _Pois bem, temos um problema de informação. Alguém está mentindo e alguém está dizendo a verdade. Mentira é tão punível quanto o roubo, nossa deusa representa a justiça. Quem está envergonhando nossa Atena?_

— _Ela, essa pirralha! – disse outro do grupo._

 _Aiolia, até então quieto, manifestou:_

— _Ofender outra pessoa não te faz melhor! Está na cara que estão mentindo!_

— _Nisso tenho que concordar com meu irmão. – deu de ombros teatralmente o mais velho._

— _E eu já vi vocês! Foram vocês que espancaram aquele garoto árabe, o Algol! – disse o pequeno leonino, apontando o dedo para o grupo. – Disseram que um estrangeiro devia morrer e não conquistar uma armadura!_

— _É verdade, eles vieram dizendo coisas do tipo para essa jovenzinha. – disse uma mulher com um bebê de colo._

 _Outras pessoas iam se juntando e dizendo coisas do tipo, confirmando as péssimas ações e revelando outras. Aiolos olhou feio para ambos._

— _Os dois irão me acompanhar até o Grande Mestre. Aiolia, leve a jovem até a vila das amazonas em segurança, sim? – ditou o sagitariano._

 _Aiolia esperou o irmão sair com os xenófobos e então acompanhou a garota, que estava quieta e cabisbaixa. O leonino conversava, tentava puxar papo, mas nada resolvia._

 _Quando chegaram no limite entre onde os homens poderiam ir e o terreno da vila, ela se afastou._

— _Ei! Espera! – ele falou alto. – Como se chama?_

 _A amazona ruiva virou-se para ele e disse no tom tímido e infantil que ainda era sua voz._

— _Marin._

—Desde aquele dia eu fiquei encantado com ela... Aos poucos ficamos amigos. Quando você se foi e vivia sendo perseguido, era Marin quem sempre me apoiava e me dava forças. Com o tempo eu entendi que a amava. O mais novo continuava a falar sem encarar o irmão. – Eu tinha esperanças de Hades não vir, ou até de sobreviver a guerra como foi com mestre Shion e o senhor Dohko há tantos séculos... Viver junto dela...

Finalmente lágrimas saíram e ele olhou para o irmão mais velho.

—Eu a perdi... Não por que ele não me ama mais, mas pelo tempo. Isso é injusto, meu irmão. É injusto...

Aiolos se levantou e ficou ajoelhado ao lado da cama do irmão, acariciando os fios dourados e anelados do caçula. Aiolia se agarrou ao irmão, se deixando chorar copiosamente.

—Por que tem que ser assim, mano? Por que...?

Camus tentava estudar também, mas o problema era um certo escorpião mais preocupado em ficar jogando alto no computador.

—AAAAAAAAH! Maldito BlackFox! – resmungava o grego.

—Perdeu de novo para esse tal de "BlackFox"? – indagou Camus num tom de voz que mais parecia uma mistura de desdém com afirmação.

—Esse maldito é o top 1 do Great Cheese! E eu sempre ficando no top 2! – virando a cadeira. – Eu ainda acho onde esse infeliz se esconde e detono a net dele e... Camus?

O ruivo mantinha seu olhar perdido e distante em algum ponto. Milo suspirou.

—Pensando na sua mãe e nos seus irmãos? – indagou o loiro.

—Soube ontem que minha mãe ainda está viva. Madeleine casou e o Jean Paul está noivo.

—E seu pai?

—Morto. – respondeu seco.

Milo se apoiou no encosto da cadeira e ficou olhando o melhor amigo. Camus jamais se dera com o pai, um militar do exército francês, porem amava com a maior de suas doçuras a mãe, uma mulher irlandesa chamada Mary e a irmã do meio, Madeleine.

Camus brigou feio com o pai pouco antes de iniciar os treinamentos de Isaac e Hyoga e se isolar na Sibéria para fazê-lo foi também sua fuga. Nas poucas vezes que voltava ao Santuário para relatórios ou missões, Camus parecia mais fechado, mais frio.

"Sempre foi por causa da Madeleine" – pensou o loiro – E você não vai procurar eles?

—E explicar como alguém fica morto por duas décadas e meia e volta como um adolescente? Vão me achar louco.

—Ué, só fingir que você é filho de você. Aí você pode ficar junto deles também. Cê sabe que eu daria tudo para ter o que você tem e está renegando. Uma história, uma família, uma origem. Madeleine deve ter te dado até sobrinhos!

—Deu. São dois garotos. E não vou procurar por eles, é melhor que eu esteja morto totalmente.

Milo decidiu não forçar a barra, não muito pelo menos. Ficou olhando o amigo estudar e saiu da cadeira indo se deitar na cama.

—Devia estudar. – disse o francês.

—Não to com vontade. Talvez mais tarde eu vá no café que a Leona trabalha.

—Vai é atrapalhar o serviço da menina.

—Nem vou. Os crepes de lá são deliciosos.

Quem optou pelo silêncio agora era o aquariano. Milo deitou de costas para o amigo e ficou lembrando-se do orfanato, onde fora abandonado sem sequer saber quem era a mãe ou de onde viera. Apenas um enjeitado na roda dos expostos com poucas horas de vida. Milo foi o nome que recebera de uma das funcionárias lá.

Galanós, céu-azul , era o orfanato. Não existia mais pelo que soubera quando voltou, mas manteve de alguma forma o carinho por aquele lugar transformando-o em seu sobrenome nessa vida nova como adolescente.

Mas por mais gratidão e carinho que tenha tido pela instituição, sentia-se um zé ninguém sem história antes de receber a armadura dourada de Escorpião.

"E você desperdiçando sua oportunidade de ter a família de volta, Camus. Seu coração congelou tanto assim?" – e fechou os olhos, tirando um cochilo.

Era alta madrugada, as chamadas "horas mortas" de sábado para domingo. Foi nessa hora que Máscara da Morte descera para o térreo, onde ficava, entre inúmeros cômodos, a sala de música.

Saori mantinha naquela mansão um piano, como também no Santuário e em sua mansão na Grécia. O que estava ali era um sobrevivente de seu início como Atena. E foi para o cômodo que o instrumento ficava que o italiano foi.

Abriu as portas com cuidado e extremo silêncio e esmero. Não queria que ninguém o seguisse, que ninguém o visse e lhe fizesse qualquer pergunta. Escondera seu cosmo e se sentou no canto mais escuro e escondido do local, olhando os raios lunares fazerem o verniz brilhar sutilmente.

Longe do olhar frio, malicioso, assassino, o olhar que o platinado ostentava era um misto de outros sentimentos ruins. Medo, desesperança, saudade.

Um piano era o elo mais profundo do seu passado. O dia que o autentico Giovanni Lazarini, um simples e humilde garoto da Sicília, morreu.

Mas desde que ouvira aquela irritante espanhola tocar o piano na escola e depois, dias atrás, ter seu cosmo ressoando com o dela, o cheiro dos pães quentinho da _nonna_ , o som do piano da _mamma_ , o reco-reco da serra da oficina do _papa_... Tudo voltara num turbilhão que o deixava insano por dentro, um lixão revirado, ostentando tudo aquilo que ele lutara por anos para esquecer. A morte de sua inocência de menino.

A principio a casa fora alvejada por tiros dos mafiosos. Sua mãe ao tentar protege-lo, fez o pequeno Giovanni bater a cabeça e cair desmaiado e poucos segundos depois de sua consciência ser perdida, os bandidos invadiram a residência e metralharam todos.

O pequeno só sobreviveu pois a mãe caiu sobre seu corpo, matizando a si e ao chão com seu sangue quente e os bandidos acreditaram que até o moleque estava morto. Quando o pequeno despertou, o corpo e o sangue já haviam perdido o calor.

Sua _mamma_ não tocaria mais piano e nem lhe daria lições sobre o instrumento.

A _nonna_ não faria mais pães quentes e deliciosos.

O _papa_ não mais faria lindos brinquedos de madeira.

E ele não seria nunca mais o garotinho sorridente e feliz do bairro pobre na Sicília.

O tímido garoto semi-albino se tornaria tão cruel e vil quanto aqueles que ceifaram sua inocência, convertendo-se no cavaleiro de ouro Máscara da Morte.

E agora ele ali, ressuscitado como adolescente, remoendo lembranças de um verão de 1968, enquanto via o piano de Saori Kido brilhar. Era um misto de querer erguer a tampa que protegia as teclas e descobrir se ainda sabia tocar e um misto de desejar partir o instrumento em mil pedacinhos.

—Então é aqui que você se esconde?

Giovanni estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não viu o pisciniano entrar na sala de música. Afrodite o olhava como se visse algo estranho ou uma situação bizarra.

—E desde quando o que faço ou não, se me escondo ou não te interessa, baiacu de mangue?

—Desde que se tornou companheiro de quarto?

—Ainda sim eu faço o que quero de minha vida.

—Desde que não interfira em meu sagrado sono reparador, sim. Ou em qualquer aspecto de minha vida. – retrucou o sueco, mexendo em suas longas madeixas douradas.

—Então vai dormir, bonequinha. E para de encher meu saco. – o canceriano se levantou e foi sair.

Mas Afrodite o deteve.

—Parecia imerso em lembranças. No final cada qual aqui tem um passado ruim.

—Como se alguém florzinha como você tivesse um passado ruim. Você que é um peixe podre!

—Venho de uma família riquíssima no ramo da construção civil, um pai homofóbico e que conseguiu me embebedar rpa tentar não voltar mais ao Santuário.

—Só que você ainda tem pai, _cazzo_! – e com um tranco se desprendeu do aperto do colega, se retirando.

Afrodite se manteve sério, olhando o piano. Nunca soube do passado do ex-guardião da quarta casa. Mas ele reparava profundamente no piano.

—É... se o bobão do Milo conseguir trazer aquele grupinho de música para cá... Vou me divertir muito vendo aquele siri cascudo passando apuros. – e deu um risinho abafado.


	13. 12

#12 – Desertos de nossas vidas

 _Madrid, Espanha – há alguns anos atrás_

 _Os técnicos de saúde no final das contas constataram não haver mais vida na pequena menina que vieram socorrer. Tudo que lhes restaram eram guardar o corpo frágil dentro de um saco e levar para análise que daria o prontuário de óbito._

 _Sara assistia a tudo quieta, mas as lágrimas escorriam. Lupita partira, deixando que suas fragilidades físicas enfim vencesse. Anos antes fora a mãe, morta quando a caçula nascera. E então o pai que cuidara dela, em circunstâncias jamais esclarecidas._

 _Só lhe restara o irmão mais velho, sempre tão ausente, trabalhando muito para cuidar das caçulas. Sara tinha tudo para ficar feliz naquele dia, quando recebeu a proposta de passar o colegial estudando no conceituado colégio Graad, no Japão._

— _Siga o que você quer, não precisa se prender ao luto. – disse seu irmão, sério, vendo o corpo da caçula sendo posto na ambulância. – Seu tempo de cuidados com ela acabou, está livre para buscar seus desejos._

 _A espanhola não tinha coragem de olhar para o mais velho, caiu ajoelhada ao chão e começou a chorar. Seu irmão ficou quieto, ignorando o momento. Não teria tempo para outra coisa, afinal, precisava ir trabalhar, ainda tinha a garota para cuidar e sustentar. Saiu sem dizer nada e no final do dia iria terminar de resolver as coisas._

 _Ele saiu deixando a morena chorando e lamentando. Via o "universo" do seu irmão tão estranho e tão pesado, diferente de quando eram crianças... Até Lupita nos últimos tempos estava com aquilo tão amargurado._

" _Eu te odeio, Sara! Você pode sair, pode tudo! Eu sou só um peso morto! EU TE ODEIO!", tinham sido algumas de suas ultimas palavras._

 _E tudo que Sara tinha a dar era seu amor e seu carinho._

Sara despertou no meio da noite, sonhando com um de seus piores dias. Derramava as lágrimas e os ganidos baixos e sutis demonstravam o esforço que fazia para sufocar aquela dor. Estava sem notícias do irmão mais velho fazia um ano, ainda que o dinheiro dele caísse automaticamente em sua conta no país oriental.

A jovem resmungou ao sentar-se na cama, lembrando do carcamano que lhe trouxera problemas nos últimos dias. O sono andava péssimo, não conseguia se concentrar. Cogitara até denunciar, mas não tinha provas ou marcas.

E ainda aquele olhar que escondia uma profunda tristeza como o seu próprio olhar...

—Pelo menos ele me devolveu os documentos. Espero nunca mais ver aquele maldito! – fungou.

Maise novamente estava em um daqueles treinos terríveis. Precisava defender-se e contra-atacar um grupo de 20 pupilos de seu tutor, Shingen. Mas a grande verdade que, exausta pelas aulas, uma semana de prova se aproximando e os treinos do clube, a deixaram exaurida e conter aquele monte de gente tornara o treino em um linchamento.

O único cuidado que tinham era em não causar ferimentos em áreas possíveis de serem vistas as marcas violentas. Maise no momento só cruzava os braços em frente ao rosto e se curvava, para tentar proteger seus órgãos vitais. Mas um golpe que passara sua frágil defesa, na boca do estômago, a fizera ajoelhar-se, derrotada.

—Uma vergonha! Uma completa vergonha vinda de você.

Os pupilos abriram espaço para Shingen poder ver. Os olhos da menina estavam semicerrados diante da dor que sentia, mas o brilho transmitia o mais puro ódio e raiva. O homem, entre maduro e idoso, careca, demonstrava ter sido extremamente forte e viril em sua mocidade. Mas se enganava quem acreditava que Shingen fora vencido pela idade.

O homem chutou a colegial, que foi arrastada pelo impacto até bater nas pedras do jardim.

—Você é patética. Um cosmo incrível e poderoso mal aproveitado por uma pirralha estúpida. – dizia o tutor se aproximando.

A garota sentia o corpo todo doer e sua boca expelir sangue, sempre em silêncio, sempre engolindo aquele ódio profundo pelo tutor. Shingen era o homem por quem tinha enorme desprezo, que mais desejava se livrar, mas nunca conseguira.

—Jamais conseguirá vingar a seus pais.

A morte de seus pais. Foi ali que se iniciou seu inferno pessoal, ainda na delegacia, quando os policiais não sabiam ainda das coisas, seu tutor vindo busca-la. Antes ele era apenas seu mestre de artes marciais, que fora até inconveniente meses antes para tê-la como pupila. Sozinha, num país estranho, ela não teve opção.

Outro golpe, dessa vez do homem. Maise não conseguiu resistir e desmaiou. Shingen olhou a garota com desprezo.

—Espero que não jogue trabalho fora. Não estou fazendo um receptáculo perfeito a toa. – resmungou e olhou um dos outros pupilos. – Levem-na pro quarto e disfarcem os ferimentos. Falta muito pouco para tudo acontecer.

—Mestre, mas os estranhos cosmos que estão rondando a escola?

—Não serão problema. A brincadeira de casinha vai deixar eles pateticamente fracos. – e o misterioso tutor desapareceu em um dos cômodos do dojo.

" _Quando non sono a casa. Non appena possibile torno" PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Leona colocou o telefone no gancho, desanimada. De novo sua mãe não estava em casa. Já faziam 4 meses que sua mãe não retornava email, sms, ligações.

—Mamãe, o que houve?

A ítalo-brasileira olhou para o notebook ao lado, com a tela para login no Great Cheese, o login BlackFox tinha a barrinha piscando, indicando aquele campo ativo. Hoje não teria ânimo algum para jogar.

Deitou na cama e ficou olhando pro teto, pegando o celular e mandando mensagem para Milo.

"De novo nada da minha mãe".

Estava quase cochilando quando veio a resposta do cavaleiro.

"Não seria bom avisar as autoridades lá da Itália?"

"Talvez... Eu não sei."

Demorou um pouco, mas Milo respondeu.

"Vem aqui na mansão. Vamos jogar um pouco e encher o saco do Camus."

A garota sorriu e foi procurar um cardigã e sua bolsa, saindo logo em seguida.

—A melhor solução agora é tirar ela do país!

Morgana até fingia que não falavam dela. Mas era impossível quando o escritório do andar debaixo ficava quase embaixo de seu quarto. A família militar no qual nascera, seja por laços de sangue ou por laços afetivos, estava embaixo discutindo sobre o "garoto loiro sem passado". Tudo por conta do novato grego.

O garoto que tanto falavam era Milo Galanós, por quem ela se sentiu atraída, não de forma amorosa, mas como ele fosse um amigo muito importante. Ela não queria sair dali, ela queria ficar, queria saber mais sobre o outro loiro que a salvara.

—Stan, deixe que ela escolha. Falta de um passado nem sempre significa perigo. Se fosse assim, muitos na RETMAS deveriam ser encarados da mesma forma. – Morgana ouviu a voz da mãe ponderar.

—Milo Galanós, grego, nascido em 8 de novembro de 2000, tipo sanguíneo B, sem nenhum dado antes de vir ao Japão. – uma outra voz masculina lendo com calma. – Apenas que foi adotado pela Fundação e vive na mansão da família Kido, a única herdeira é Saori Kido.

—Eu poderia até dizer que os gregos são os melhores como eu, mas nesse caso é tão estranho. – comentou a terceira voz maculina.

—Menos, cabeça de fósforo, menos. – resmungou a segunda voz.

—Deixe como está as coisas, Brian, Saga...

Aquela altura, Morgana já havia descido e aberto a porta do escritório. Ali dentro estava seus pais e seus tios de coração, um ruivo de ar divertido e um moreno sério. Sua mãe estava sentada ao lado de um homem com tapa olho e o rosto castigado com marcas de queimadura.

—Momozinha... – murmurou o ruivo de cabelos longos, dono da terceira voz.

—Por que não falam comigo antes de decidirem? Eu não quero ficar longe dele, das amigas do clube! O Milo é um dos únicos amigos que tenho ali! – a garota olhou cada presente ali e saiu batendo a porta, saindo de casa.

O que ela não sabia é que havia alguém observando silenciosamente as ações de todos com os olhos avermelhados e profundos.

—Takagi...

Enquanto isso dentro da casa, havia se instalado um silêncio sepulcral ali, quem quebrou a palavra foi o moreno.

—Saga, e os relatórios da Mika?

—Parece que o tal Milo não é o único com ficha esquisita. Tem até um com sobrenome parecido com o de empresários da Suécia. Mas existe uma rede secreta da Fundação que a Mika está com dificuldades em quebrar e invadir. – o ruivo ficou sério. – A única coisa que ela conseguiu dessa rede secreta foi esse símbolo.

O ruivo de nome Saga colocou sobre uma mesinha um papel com um emblema bastante conhecido do Santuário: o círculo do báculo de Atena.

—Já viu isso, senhor museu?

—Tenho uma vaga lembrança de uma fotografia de ruínas perto de Atenas, mas não tenho certeza. – respondeu o moreno.

—Sabe o que isso está me lembrando, Brian? Lembra da década de 80, aquele torneio esquisito de caras fantasiados de armadura que passou na TV japonesa? – comentou o homem com cicatrizes. – Não foi a senhorita Kido que promovia o evento? Tenho uma vaga lembrando dela segurando um trambolho com esse símbolo, como se fosse uma sacerdotisa de filme.

Yomi permanecia quieta, escutando o marido e os outros dois debatendo sobre o símbolo estranho. Dentro de si, ela fazia indagações a si mesma.

Algo nela dizia que não devia temer o jovem loiro sem passado. Ao contrário, ela queria abraça-lo, colocar sob sua proteção. Que ele não era inimigo ou alguém perigoso, pelo contrário. Havia um porte atlético e um ar confiante que diziam claramente "eu posso protegê-los".

Wanda voltava do serviço calmamente. Seus pensamentos era em que faria para a janta e se seu irmão havia feito a lição de casa. No caminho acabou por encontrar com aquele loirinho irritante, mas ao reparar melhor, não era o irritante e sim, o irmão dele. Ambos eram deveras parecidos e o que diferenciava era a leve tonalidade mais pálida do que se encontrava a sua frente, a cor dos olhos e o ar sempre tranquilo e gentil que emanava deste.

Aiolos ergueu a cabeça e ao reparar quem era deu um sorriso amistoso.

—Konbawa*...

Wanda não sorriu, apenas meneou com a cabeça o cumprimentando. Ia continuar o caminho quando a sacola que carregava estourou e rapidamente o loiro conteve a queda dos produtos.

—Essas sacolas não são resistentes. Acho que cestos de palha são melhores que plástico.

A garota nada respondeu, mas viu o garoto tirar a jaqueta que vestia e improvisar uma sacola, oferecendo para a morena.

—Aqui.

—Mas sua jaqueta...

—Me entregue na escola. Sou do primeiro ano, Aiolos Tavoros.

Aiolos. Onde ouvira um nome desses antes? Bom, bem se via que era grego como seu pai também o era. Grego e cavaleiro de Atena, fugitivo do Santuário nos tempos de terror do mestre, usou o amor por sua mãe, uma bruxa, como o trampolhim que faltava para não viver sob o jugo da maldade que o Santuário se tornara.

Ele soubera pouco após a morte do cavaleiro de Sagitário que não havia uma Atena. Um pequeno grupo de cavaleiros de prata sabia da verdade por um servo que dera com a língua nos dentes e sumiu misteriosamente.

Foi uma amazona que conseguiu confirmar e precisou fugir. Seu pai fizera parte por um tempo desse misterioso grupo que tentava investigar o paradeiro da verdadeira Atena. Foi aí que conhecera sua mãe e precisou fugir.

A morte fora em um acidente de carro, quando Nico ainda era bem pequeno e ela assumiu para si os cuidados do irmão, perdendo até mesmo anos preciosos.

"Ele tem o mesmo nome do herói que papai falava" – pensou consigo. – "É muita coincidência."

Ela estava tão absorta em pensamentos que ficou meio perdida quando o loiro voltara a falar com ela.

—...lia.

—Hm? Perdão? Não ouvi...

—Perdoe meu irmão, ele está passando por uns dias difíceis. Nós temos um passado meio confuso e ele ficou arisco depois que fiquei longe dele. – ele deu um tímido sorriso. – Sei que estão sempre se bicando por aí... Mas ele é um bom garoto.

Ela ficou séria, mas por que ainda não se sentia tão a vontade. Wanda lhe estendeu a mão direita em cumprimento.

—Wanda Marie Silveira. Terceiro ano. No retorno das aulas eu lhe devolvo a jaqueta sem falta. – e se retirou.

Aiolos ainda ficou um tempo olhando para a garota e então voltou a seguir seu caminho olhando para o chão. Quando ergueu a cabeça viu a jovem dos olhos verdes passando do outro lado da rua, apressada, trajada com uma camisa preta de estampa dourada, shorts e por baixo uma leggin com rasgos milimetricamente escolhidos para um efeito punk e botas coturno.

Sem ela saber, ele admirou o voar dos longos cabelos negros e a expressão magoada dela, mas sem coragem de se aproximar, apenas admirou com o coração pesado Morgana Takagi Smith passar por si, sem rumo.


	14. 13

#13 – Uma guerra santa chamada semana de provas

Véspera da semana se prova. Saori estava lá para poder conversar com Shion. O lemuriano servia como o líder do dormitório. Eram repassados diversos pedidos dos cavaleiros, assim como Atena trazia algumas coisas do Santuário para Shion opinar.

Shion até mantinha certa atenção, mas frequentemente se lembrava da oriental do clube de arco e flecha. A deusa notara que o ariano estava distante e se levantou buscando fazer duas xícaras de café expresso na máquina do escritório, retornando com ambas e deixando uma na frente do rapaz.

—Está corado... – comentou docemente a mulher. – Shion, por acaso está apaixonado?

O lemuriano só faltou gritar um potente "O QUEEEEEEEEE" e cair da cadeira. Mas tudo o que aconteceu foi ele perder a cor das bochechas e virar uma estátua pálida suando frio.

—De forma alguma!

—Não há nada de errado em se apaixonar. Na verdade estou feliz em perceber isso, pois é meu desejo que vivam uma vida normal.

—Não temos como levar uma "vida normal", senhorita, com todo o respeito. – o ariano desviou o olhar.

—Shion, não se preocupe com miudezas. Eu trouxe vocês de volta para serem felizes, tanto que não são os cavaleiros oficiais das casas atualmente. Se encontrarem um amor, podem conviver bem com ambas as facetas. – a deusa se ajoelhou diante do cavaleiro, segurando o rosto dele para que ele não desviasse. – Mesmo os que estão lá, cuidando de tudo, muitos se casaram e tem outras profissões.

—É a vice presidente do clube de arco e flecha. – disse Shion sem saída, fechando os olhos muito envergonhado. – Tsuki Tsukuyomi.

Saori sorriu e amorosamente fazia carinho no rapaz, que se encontrava sem jeito. Shion não conheceu o carinho de mãe, e legalmente sua deusa era sua mãe agora.

—Soube que é uma estudante exemplar e que ficou entre as finalistas do campeonato nacional de arco-e-flecha. – comentou a deusa. – Seu coração escolheu bem.

—Nada adianta escolher bem, senhorita, para alguém que veria ela partir em poucas décadas. É como o castelo de areia se desfazendo diante do poder do mar. – Shion se afastou. – Com licença.

Saori viu angustiada o tibetano se afastar e sair do cômodo. Mas com aquela pista, ela sabia a quem recorrer.

Ao invés de estudar, Fernanda estava vendo vídeos no tablet. A ruiva até salivava com as imagens do carneirinho tímido, mas solícito.

Ver de novo a imagem de Mu girando os parafusos a fazia pensar se ao beijar ele faria movimentos circulares tão cuidados como fazia com os parafusos. Na distração de seus devaneios, ela deixou o aparelho cair na cabeça, visto que estava deitada e com os braços erguidos para cima.

—Ai, essa doeu!

Com esse "despertar", a brasileira se levantou e foi para cozinha preparar a janta para si. Vivia sozinha enquanto estava no país, então precisava se virar nos 30 para conseguir encher a barriga.

Ao menos pingava dinheiro na sua conta e sempre que podia, tinha o amor e carinho de seus pais pela internet ou semestralmente seria a partir daquele ano. Mas seu lindo e fofuxo carneirinho não teria isso.

—Ele deve ficar tão solitário... – pensou consigo enquanto mexia o caldo do missô na panela, se apoiando na gaveta que abrira para retirar uma colher.

Para o azar da garota, ela tanto apoiou peso que "empenou" os parafusos, causando um verdadeiro e grandioso estrondo de gavetas no chão, desfigurando o móvel da cozinha. Fernanda observava aquilo se perguntando como conseguia ser tão desastrada.

Não teve remédio senão terminar a sopa com os demais ingredientes e arroz, mesmo que a brasileira. Então se lembrou que na primeira vez que fora no clube de trabalhos manuais, ela e Mu trocaram telefones.

O ariano seria sua salvação! Mas logo murchou um pouco a idéia por conta da timidez. E num pico de coragem, finalmente discou.

Haruka estava sentada numa das mesas da cafeteria de sua família, pensativa. Tentava entender por que toda santa vez que tentava ser gentil com o lindo e andrógino garoto do primeiro ano era rechaçada.

—Apesar daquela aparência e gostar de moda, ele deve achar que sou um menino mesmo e é hétero. – murmurou pensando alto.

—Tá falando do loiro com pinta? – perguntou Leona, que agora limpava aquela mesa. – Ele ainda não sabe, aliás, nenhum dos alunos do primeiro ano sabem ainda.

A garota olhava para a amiga e suspirou.

—Você fez amizade né, com aquele outro loiro e o ruivo do primeiro ano?

—Uhum. Milo é uma fofura de gente, mas perto de mim um péssimo jogador. E o Camus é o único que me derrotou no xadrez, mas ele só joga isso. – disse se sentando a frente da patroa e amiga. – Mas parece que o Afrodite é bi.

A de melenas rosas inclinou um pouco a cabeça, olhando nos olhos da ítalo-brasileira.

—Afrodite?

—É o apelido do loiro da pinta, o Friedrick. Parece que era assim que o chamavam desde criança por ser bonito.

—Friedrick... – suspirou sonhadora. – Ele se chama Friedrick... É bonito... – e então piscou os olhos, despertando. – Quero ficha completa! O que mais sabe?

—Só isso. Friedrick Hugel e é bi.

Então se o loiro metido era bi, o problema não era ela estar vestida de príncipe, era alguma outra coisa. Haruka fez um biquinho, então afinal, qual era o motivo do sueco lhe tratar com tanta aspereza?

—Hmmm... Friedrick... Friedrick... – se levantou, toda feliz da vida e saltitante, sendo observada pela morena.

A semana de provas havia sido uma guerra santa, sugando dos cavaleiros ressuscitados todo seu esforço mental. Para alguns, havia sido facílimo, como Camus, Saga e Shaka. Outros apanharam por viverem vadiando como Máscara da Morte e Kanon.

A propósito, Kanon andava bastante sumido, praticamente só voltava a mansão para dormir. Os dias do antigo general marina se resumiam a usar uma identidade falsa para beber e nos bares conseguir alguma garota para se divertir.

Mas o mistério sobre as marcas de Maise lhe intrigavam a ponto de muitas vezes enxergar a morena no corpo de alguma parceira. Ficava sempre vigilante se descobria onde a garota vivia, mas não achara pista.

"Um cosmo como aquele não ficaria escondido!", pensava.

E e o irmão não tinham passado, eram dois jovens abandonados cujo o que tinha de história se resumia a saber que derivavam de uma família tão pobre e estúpida que os jogaram ao abandono por serem gêmeos.

"Gêmeos e ruivos são sinal de má sorte e do mal". Foi o que ouvira de Saga ainda jovens, quando ele vivia escondido. "Foi por isso que os Onassis nos abandonaram".

Mas ao contrário de seu irmão, Kanon jamais quis conhecer ou tentar entender seus pais. E no final, seja lá quem fossem, eles acertaram: ambos foram maus e deram má sorte. Os culpados pelo declínio do Santuário.

E por isso seguia a morena de forma obsessiva. Se fosse de fato uma inimiga, eles poderiam limpar um pouco a barra que tinham diante dos demais cavaleiros, diante de Atena. Um perdão de palavras não bastava para si, não importa o quanto Atena lhe dissesse que estava tudo bem.

E assim continuaria a ser o perseguidor, a sombra da garota demônio.

Camus acordou ouvindo gemidos estranhos e ao olhar para o lado, Milo parecia estar preso num pesadelo. O escorpiniano nada falava senão gemidos que pareciam falas sufocadas.

Dentro do sonho, o loiro se via correndo por uma floresta fechada, parecia desesperado para chegar num determinado lugar que nunca chegava. E então ele foi despertado pelo toque gélido do amigo.

Seus olhos azuis se focaram no ruivo, estava suando e ofegante, totalmente perdido.

—Estava tendo pesadelo... – disse simplesmente o francês.

—A última vez que sonhei isso... Foi aquele dia de chuva quando criança.

Camus se recordou de uma vez, durante uma tempestade, ouvir a tímida voz infantil do amigo murmurar "ela tem medo de raios, preciso proteger". Mas na ocasião, Milo disse que nada lembrava, deixando o assunto de lado. Era a primeira vez que ele tocava no assunto.

—Uma floresta e eu corria desesperadamente. Eu não sei onde, por que, mas eu precisava "voltar" para um lugar, tinha alguém em perigo, alguém que eu sentia uma necessidade enorme de proteger.

—Igual ao "ela que tinha medo de raios"?

—Raios? Não sei do que você tá falando.

Camus se pos a pensar. Afinal, por que Milo teve esse sonho de novo?

Tsuki estava na biblioteca da escola. Procurava por um livro que havia sido recomendação de um colega de clube quando ouviu um barulho. Ao olhar para trás, havia um livro caído, próximo a ela, justamente o título que ela procurava.

"De novo essa coisa esquisita?", pensou a garota, pegando o livro.

Livros caírem próximos a ela, justo os títulos que queriam era algo um tanto quanto incomum quando ela estava em locais de muitos deles. Mas ela jamais entendeu a estranha coincidência.

Aiolos recebera o pedido para ir até o escritório. Sem saber ao certo, descera, encontrando com Milo que saia todo feliz.

—O que foi, Milo?

—Consegui liberação para as meninas do clube de música ensaiarem aqui. A Momozinha vai poder vir aqui.

"Momozinha". Era assim que o escorpiniano costumava chamar a outra amiga que fizera, justamente a garota que Aiolos estava apaixonado. Sentiu uma leve irritação, um ciúmes, ao ver o quão amigos eles eram.

Por outro lado, a notícia o deixava feliz, pois poderia ver mais vezes sua paixonite. Então sorriu.

—Que bom. – disse antes de entrar.

—Bom mesmo, daí vou poder juntar vocês dois. Tá estampado na cara de vocês. – comentou consigo mesmo o grego mais novo antes de sair do corredor em direção a cozinha.

Saori estava com algumas caixinhas sobre a mesa, encapadas de veludo como caixinhas de joias. Estava sentada no divã lendo uma revista sobre administração no momento que o cavaleiro entrou.

Aiolos se ajoelhou respeitosamente, mas sentiu as mãos da deusa tocarem seu rosto o fazendo olhar para ela.

—Não é para tanto, sente-se ao meu lado. De todos, você é o que menos precisa se ajoelhar, você foi o responsável direto pelo sucesso das Guerras Santas. – disse a mulher.

Totalmente corado e sem jeito, o grego sentou ao lado dela no divã, ainda acanhado.

—O que deseja?

—Minhas ordens foram para viverem a vida, depois de tantas dores, lágrimas e morte. Meu desejo é que vivam plenamente e isso inclui o amor. – ela olhou para o loiro, que permanecia vermelho. – Shion se apaixonou, mas ainda coloca um dever mais que tudo acima. O Santuário de agora não é o mesmo de antes.

Isso era óbvio. Desde construções modernas, reformas, eletricidade até nos costumes, como amazonas abandonando suas máscaras.

—Mas em que eu posso ser útil, Atena?

—A garota em questão está no mesmo clube que você, Tsuki Tsukuyomi.

Aiolos logo lembrou da morena, a garota era bastante fria e reservada. Era quase uma versão feminina e oriental do aquariano francês.

—Poderia me ajudar a fazer eles se aproximarem?

—P... Posso tentar...

Saori sorriu docemente, mexendo nos cabelos dele. Aiolos sempre se mostrava gentil, muito gentil, e talvez fosse ali o mais puro de todos. Ele não conheceu a vida adulta, não teve tempo hábil para sentir ódio ou algo assim. O sagitariano era, de fato, o único ali que era adolescente, conservando a pureza juvenil.

—Gostaria que me ajudasse a levar as caixinhas até a sala. Creio que Shion já deve ter avisado aos demais sobre eu querer falar uma ultima coisa antes de voltar a Grécia.

—Claro! – disse se levantando, mas ao invés de dividir a tarefa como a deusa queria, o próprio acabou levando tudo, sendo colocado na mesinha de centro e se juntando aos demais na sala de visitas e o sofá que seguia o contorno da parede.

A deusa mostrava seu olhar mais amoroso e maternal possível. E achava graça de Milo segurando uma gigante tigela de cereal com leite.

—Como estão na reserva, as armaduras de vocês estão servindo a outros cavaleiros. Eu e Kiki desenvolvemos amuletos para vocês. – ela pegou uma caixa, entregando a Shion, depois Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon e assim indo até chegar em Afrodite.

Cada um abriu, vendo um colar simples, com um pingente em forma de gota cristalino.

—São lacrimas. Armaduras substitutas estão dentro delas, mas reagiram quando for necessário e se necessário. Tem proteção forte pois foram feitos de minhas lágrimas derramadas em preces por vocês.

Todos, sem exceção, olharam para a deusa num misto de piedade, comoção, gratidão. A deusa tão bondosa e carinhosa continuava a cuidar deles como eles próprios cuidavam dela.

—Nós agradecemos sinceramente do fundo de nosso coração, Atena. – disse Shion de forma solene por todos ali.

—Meu coração está sempre com vocês, contem comigo. – ela sorriu e passou o olho em cada um deles. – Desejo de verdade que vivam suas vidas e não necessitem da proteção delas. Que se formem, tenham outras profissões. Que amem e achem alguém para compartilhar suas vidas. Posso ver que em alguns de vocês, o amor já começou a florescer, então, deixem fluir. Foi por isso que Perséfone lhes deu um corpo juvenil, para poderem recomeçar.

Todos ficaram e silêncio, pesando as palavras.

—Vocês fizeram muito, então, hora de relaxar. – ela foi e abraçou a cada um, mesmo que alguns ainda agissem de modo brusco e grosseiro, ou de forma tímida.

Ela se despediu, tomando a bagagem de mão, com alguns seguranças ao lado. Na saída, próxima ao carro, Saori ficou surpresa em ver uma mulher fardada, cabelos negros como a noite presos, olhos negros amendoados.

—Senhora...?

—Yomi Takagi, sargento da RETMAS. Eu gostaria de falar com a senhorita antes de sua partida.


	15. 14

#14 – Por além do véu

Saori e Yomi estavam em uma cafeteria requintada do centro de Tóquio, onde haviam saletas reservadas, afinal, com tantos escritórios voltados para editoração de mangás e light novels, um ambiente de cafeteria seria bem mais aconchegante.

A militar ainda não havia tocado no assunto, assistindo a grega tomar sua xícara de café com tranquilidade.

—A senhora não tocou em sua xícara. Os cafés daqui são dignos das melhores cafeterias europeias. – convidou a deusa.

—Estou surpresa em permitir que eu me aproxime e que tenha me convidado para tomar café. – admitiu a oriental.

—Não se acanhe, normalmente são meus assessores que me fazem ser inacessível, mas não gosto de ser colocado em um pedestal tão alto. – se servindo de um pedaço da fatia do bolo de mousse de limão. – Algo a incomoda com relação aos estudos de sua filha? Um dos rapazes que acolhi pediu-me permissão para o clube dela poder ensaiar na mansão.

Yomi olhou para Saori, escondendo sua surpresa. "Um dos rapazes"?

—Milo Galanós. – disse a grega, advinhando o que poderia se passar na cabeça da morena.

Se lembrou do rapaz que escoltara sua filha e a estranha sensação que tinha ao vê-lo. Era como um mergulho num profundo e escuro lago de sua alma, de lembranças que julgava serem irrelevantes para si. _Outros tempos_ , tempos que jamais retornariam.

—Morgana me disse que o clube estava em reformas, mas não me contou sobre a possibilidade de ensaiarem na mansão da senhora.

—Pode me chamar de modo informal, senhora Takagi. – disse com um sorriso gentil.

A militar tomou um gole da bebida negra como seus olhos, mais para umedecer a boca que por puro deleite. Abriu uma pequena brecha onde Saori viu que ali estava a mãe e não a militar.

—Se sente insegura da sua filha e as amigas ensaiar entre uma mansão cheia de rapazes? Se Milo se colocou a ajudar, ele faria tudo para proteger sua filha. Ele é muito leal aos amigos que tem.

—Sobre isso...

Saori olhou a mulher reestabelecer um pouco da postura de oficial.

—Eu e meu esposo somos militares, não é incomum termos inimigos e... atingir nossa filha seria algo muito fácil para vingar de nós. Morgana é muito doce e gentil, mas a treinamos bem para se safar de diversas situações... Espero que não se sinta ofendida, mas... Nosso agrupamento investigou Milo Galanós e os demais rapazes.

Atena não demonstrou, mas ficou surpresa com a atitude. Mas tinha plena confiança dos inúmeros firewall que protegiam a Fundação e, principalmente, a rede interna do Santuário. Isso seria um alerta para reforçarem principalmente essa rede.

—Não havia...

—Nada sobre o passado deles. Imagino que essa seja sua preocupação, sobre quem são esses rapazes. – completou a deusa de modo sério a olhar uma surpresa Yomi. – Eu te entendo, para proteger quem amamos, nos dispomos de tudo ao nosso alcance para tornar a vida deles seguras. – e ela voltou a sorrir de forma amorosa. – Não a culpo ou me sinto ofendida, Takagi Yomi. Eles realmente não tem passado e o que têm, guardam consigo mesmo.

—Como assim?

—São crianças de guerra. – não era bem uma mentira, claro. Mas ali Saori disfarçava o fato de serem guerreiros para vítimas. – crianças retiradas das mais diversas partes do mundo para fins nada dignos.

—Mas se fosse assim, a RETMAS...

—Eles foram resgatados por um grupo parceiro e secreto, até mais que o exército de vocês. Por favor, peço que não pergunte, pois é necessário o segredo para a manutenção da pouca paz que há no mundo.

—Mas se é segredo, vazar ele colocaria a senhorita...

—Não me farão mal. Mas é para a segurança do mundo. Como militar, deve saber que há muitas coisas a serem mantidas longe do grande público.

Sim, isso era óbvio. E talvez tal organização fosse de conhecimento da alta cúpula da RETMAS, talvez algo da liderança: as Supremas Ministras. Deixaria essa passar, mas apenas naquele momento, sentia que Saori não revelaria nem com o cano de uma arma em sua nuca.

—Eu apenas arranjei os papéis e aqueles que ainda se lembravam do passado receberam seus antigos nomes. Todos são crianças que não puderam encontrar seus lares novamente e são todos especiais para mim. Falar disso é doloroso para eles, por favor, peço que não os coloque contra a parede.

O terror da guerra. Ela conhecia bem aquilo. Quantos não matara em combate ou vira morrer? Incluindo as pessoas de seu próprio sangue. A mãe... o irmão... Mas ao imaginar o amigo mais próximo da filha, o garoto loiro de olhos azuis como céu sendo vítima... Seu coração apertou de um modo que jamais pensaria sentir apertar após tantos anos em um círculo fechado de amizades e laços.

Sempre conhecida no regimento como militar durona, mas uma mulher doce e amável, maternal. Mas até para si própria o sentimento de querer colocar aquele garoto, já tão mais alto e quase adulto debaixo de suas asas e proteger era surpreendente.

Talvez o cabelo loiro lembrando o marido em tempos de juventude, com o sorriso e o signo tão em comum? Ela não sabia.

Ela tomou mais um gole da bebida, tentando ordenar a enxurrada de sentimentos que resolveu invadir seu ser naquele momento.

—Não se preocupe, são boas crianças. Que cuidam de si desde muito novos. Tratarão sua filha e as amigas como se fossem de seu próprio sangue.

Yomi terminou a bebida e o bolo, em respeito a milionária, se levantou e a cumprimentou com continência.

—Obrigada pelo tempo cedido. Preciso retomar as minhas tarefas e você as suas, imagino.

—Por nada. Quando retomar, espero poder convidá-la para outro momento como esse, sem o peso de tantas revelações.

Yomi deu um sorriso sincero pela primeira e saiu. Saori suspirou.

"Ela sabe usar cosmo". – pensou consigo a deusa.

Em um cenário obscuro, onde a pouca iluminação era feita com algumas velas. Uma figura que parecia uma mulher, oculta pelas sombras observava o velho a sua frente.

—Alguma novidade no avanço da jovem Fukuzawa?

—Ela está preguiçosa, senhora Viúva. Mas logo estará no ponto.

—Shingen... Não irei admitir falhas. Maise Fukuzawa é o plano B se a escolhida ideal não puder ficar pronta.

—E a principal? Achou algum meio de ser o receptáculo de nossa mestra? – indagou um belo e andrógino rapaz loiro, pouco distante do velho.

—Ainda não. Ela sequer acredita nas histórias que lhe contei. Mas soube de algo curioso, ela está próxima deles. Não será difícil corromper seu coração. – respondeu a mulher oculta nas sombras.

—Mas logo em breve, Maise estará no ponto de ser receptáculo temporário de nossa mestra... Nêmesis. – riu o velho Shingen. – Afinal... O tempo urge.

—Sim... E quero que esteja pronto quando lhe der o sinal.

—Viúva, e aquela Assassina? – indagou uma outra voz, carregado de sotaque ibérico. – Não está aqui.

—Ela tem sua própria sede a alimentar... Huhu.

A loira sequer se mexeu ao ouvir a porta ser aberta. Conhecia até como a melhor amiga abria a mesma ou o som dos passos com o coturno. Virou e olhou Yomi se sentar numa cadeira próxima.

—Conseguiu chegar a tempo? – indagou a que mexia num verdadeiro emaranhado de computadores, todos ligados, alguns com a tela negra do prompt, outros com câmera de vídeo, alguns com algum tipo de software.

—Consegui, Mika. Ela não me convenceu, mas decidi deixar passar.

A oriental suspirou, o olhar distante no teto. Mika era a esposa de Saga, o ruivo amigo de seu marido. Sargento como ela, especialista em tecnologia, mas também era sua melhor amiga e confidente.

—Crianças resgatadas de zonas de guerra. Foi o que a Kido disse. Eles criaram registros novos, do zero.

—Não está incomodada só com isso, né?

—Exato. Além disso, duas coisas me intrigam. O garoto e a Kido. Sinto vontade de querer ter aquele garoto sob meus cuidados de um modo tão intenso que não consigo explicar.

—Você não resiste a pessoas novas e quer tratar como filhos. Puxou esse instinto maternal da falecida Ministra Yone.

—Hmmm, assim você não me ajuda. Eu sei que puxei isso da minha mãe.

Yomi fechou os olhos, ignorando a loira levantar e ligar a cafeteira.

— De todo modo, Yomi, se for uma amizade sincera, não há problemas. Morgana nunca conseguiu fazer amigos de verdade. E sobre a Kido?

—Se lembra das histórias que lhe contei do Vaticano? – com a amiga afirmando, a morena continuou. – Eu senti por um breve instante aquele universo, o cosmo, emanar dela de forma que assombrou. Se fosse comparar, é como se eu fosse um velho Volkswagen e ela um Porsche bem equipado e próprio pra velocidade.

—Deve ter sido só impressão.

—Não foi. E Milo também emana. Não, minto. Toda aquela mansão parece transbordar cosmo.

Mika olhou séria para a amiga.

—Você não está achando...

—Que tem um grande mistério? Estou.

—Yomi, descanse. Eu vou tentar de novo burlar a proteção daquela imagem, você está criando teorias malucas.

A oriental até fez menção de sair ao ver a amiga voltar para a tela, iniciando o trabalho com o prompt, enquanto uma da telas mostrava o símbolo de Nike. O som do teclado sendo parado e uma chuva de dados caindo junto de um resmungo da alemã fizeram Yomi voltar sua atenção.

—Mika?

—Reforçaram o sistema. Nunca vi um firewall tão potente!

Se reforçaram...

—Tem algo estranho! Esse símbolo, a minha conversa...

Uma mensagem em grego surgiu na tela. Mika conseguiu resgatar antes da mesma se perder num apagão que deu ao anotar correndo em papel. Leu com calma, do que se lembrava de grego, mas traduzir foi sofrido, era grego arcaico.

—O que era, Mika?

— Trecho de Palas Atena, proibido invasão.

Ruginhas se formavam na testa da ruiva, que parecia muito se concentrar. Mas aquela concentração toda era uma baita de uma fachada engraçada, pois ela fazia careta ante seu "mestre", sereno e pacífico sentado a sua frente no tapete estendido no jardim da mansão.

—Deve limpar sua mente e serenar, Kay. Meditação não é algo que se força. – disse solenemente o virginiano.

—Bah! Qual é a graça de ficar dormindo sentada fazendo esses barulhos bizarros!? – bradou Kay abrindo os olhos, inclinando o corpo de forma "ameaçadora" para Shaka.

O loiro sequer mudou de posição ou fez qualquer movimento.

—Seu temperamento explosivo é um problema para que aprenda a controlar o cosmo.

—Mas não tem graça, cabelo de miojo.

Shaka abriu os olhos, encarando com sua indecifrável expressão a ruiva a sua frente. Ela fazia um biquinho engraçado, mas o indiano não se comovera com aquilo.

—Se perder o controle... Seu cosmo que se molda em uma arma... Você pode matar alguém sem querer.

Kay largou de manha, os olhos avermelhados como cerejas estavam arregalados. Sua pose engraçada se desfez e ela se levantou, deixando Shaka aturdido, chamando por ela. Sem resposta, ele se levantou e a seguiu, até alcançar a garota e a segurar pelo braço, mas ela bruscamente se soltou e seguiu rumo cabisbaixa.

Optou por não incomodar a enérgica garota. Ergueu a cabeça e franziu o cenho diante do céu límpido e azul.

—As ondas malignas parecem estar aumentando. Mas de quem será?


	16. 15

#15 – Criando laços

Shura tinha vindo sozinho para a escola, assistir as aulas de espanhol. Ficou sentado debaixo das arvores, pensando na conversa que tivera com Atena no momento que esteve a sós.

 _Estava sentado num dos puffs da biblioteca, lendo, quando a deusa entrara ali. Ela pareceu surpresa em ver o espanhol ali._

— _Desculpe, estava estudando?_

— _Não, apenas fugindo do barulho. – respondeu Shura sem desviar o olhar._

— _Confesso que vim buscando refugio aqui. Eu vivia me escondendo aqui depois que meu avô morreu. – disse Saori, se sentando num divã._

 _Havia uma pergunta engasgada em sua garganta desde que ele voltara, então ele fechou o livro, mas marcando com o dedo, olhou a deusa que parecia se distrair vendo os enfeites em gesso no teto e perguntou._

— _Por que? Atena, por que nos trouxe de volta? Sempre foi nosso destino morrer naquela batalha... Esse é o ciclo da vida, senhora. Nascemos e um dia morremos._

— _Meu coração pedia por justiça, Shura. Vocês sofreram e se amaldiçoaram por todo o mundo e por mim. Enquanto eu ainda agi como uma jovem imprudente._

— _Por que a mim? E aos demais que lhe traíram...? Kanon, Saga, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite..._

 _Saori se levantou e se sentou no puff ao lado e segurou o rosto do capricorniano. Havia um sorriso maternal._

— _Todos erram. Mas seus corações tinham bondade e o desejo de proteger. Vocês todos merecem uma segunda chance. Foi por isso que montei essa escola, Shura. Para ser o lar de uma segunda chance, uma outra face da moeda para os cavaleiros._

 _Os diminutos olhos negros como ébano do rapaz se arregalaram surpresos._

— _Essa escola... A Graad a senhora montou para os cavaleiros?_

— _Não sou apenas a senhora da guerra justa, mas da sabedoria. A guardiã desse planeta. Eu quero que todos sejam felizes. Essa nova vida é para vocês viverem o mundo que ajudaram a construir. E quero que conheçam por dentro e por fora, que vivam não apenas pelas lutas, mas por outras coisas. Eu realmente desejo que sejam apenas garotos, como você foi ao se preocupar com sua colega._

 _O capricorniano abaixou a cabeça, lembrando de quando ligou para a deusa para defender Suikya. Foi um raro momento em que agiu apenas como um garoto comum,_

— _Sobre ela, minha deusa... O nome dela me lembra muito uma pessoa. – comentou Shura um tanto sem graça._

— _Suikyou de Taça._

 _O nome dito daquele modo o fez novamente arregalar os olhos._

— _Ele está morto, Shura. A cerca de uns 6 anos._

 _Todos ali sabiam que depois da guerra contra Hades, Atena buscou os desertores do período onde Saga fora tirano sob a faceta de Arles. A maioria fugira por descobrir a verdade e outros só aproveitaram o "bonde". Com o Santuário bastante prejudicado, eles seriam de grande valia na reconstrução._

 _Infelizmente alguns não foram localizados, alguns foram mortos ou morreram posteriormente por algum motivo. E Suikyou era um deles. Quando Atena o encontrou, no Uruguai, ele estava desenganado, aguardando apenas o doce afago da morte._

 _Foi em leito de morte que ele revelou algo._

— _Então ela...? – a essa altura o espanhol desistira de continuar a marcar a página do livro que lia._

— _Ele desconfiava por uma vaga notícia. De todo modo, guardamos o material genético dele e quando a achamos, em meio ao caos da queda da monarquia nepalesa, fizemos os testes. Ele não pode conhece-la, e pediu que ela não soubesse a verdade para protege-la, caso fosse mesmo filha dele. – ela olhou fundo nos olhos do espanhol. – Por favor, não conte a ela e nem evoque lembranças da monarquia._

Suikya era filha de um cavaleiro. E também uma princesa sem trono, fruto de um relacionamento extraconjugal da princesa herdeira, agora falecida. E ele, Shura, havia sido um dos que caçara o cavaleiro de prata quando este fugira.

A pior parte é misturar essa sensação pesada com o carinho que havia criado pela menina, enquanto os dias passavam e andava com ela até mais que com seus antigos amigos.

Quando avistou o professor, foi andando, apertando o passo para que não ficasse para trás.

Afrodite resolveu sair ao invés de ficar em casa. Tinha ouvido falar de uma cafeteria no bairro que era excelente e assim optou por ir conhecer o local.

Havia levado consigo um lápis 6B e um caderno de desenho para fazer alguns croquis do trabalho de verão do clube de moda e depois passaria na escola para fazer sua parte do clube de jardinagem, já que Aldebaran estava mais preocupado em correr atrás de uma confecção de roupas esportivas para o time de futebol feminino que ele auxiliava. O sueco estava profundamente surpreso do gigante também ter ingressado no clube de jardinagem, afinal, jamais imaginou que com aquele tamanho todo o brasileiro pudesse amar as plantinhas.

Quando entrou não pode deixar de notar uma linda menina de cabelos pintados de rosa, rostinho de boneca de porcelana e olhos azuis belíssimos. Ela tomava milk-shake enquanto lia uma revista sobre Takarazuka.

Afrodite sempre apreciara o que era belo e por isso não deixou de se encantar com a garota, os cabelos presos em maria-chiquinha e enfeitados com lacinhos fofos. A garota retribuiu o olhar e sorriu. O loiro sorriu de forma meio boba, encantado.

—Boa tarde, deseja uma mesa? – veio uma outra garota, funcionária, o qual Peixes reconheceu como sendo a amiguinha de Milo.

—Oh, sim, por favor. E o menu, por favor.

A mesa escolhida era justamente uma de frente para a da jovem que ele estava encantado. Achou encantador como cada traço da maquiagem valorizava ao invés de apenas mascarar algo. Já tivera tanto homens e mulheres belíssimos em sua cama e sua vida, mas aquela menina o estava encantando profundamente.

Ele escolheu um latte com cobertura de chantilly, torta salgada e um bolo de morango para finalizar. E começou a rabiscar enquanto esperava seu pedido chegar.

—Olá.

Ergueu os olhos e a garota com cabelos de algodão-doce estava lá, com um sorriso gentil e uma voz tão doce e feminina que era impossível não se derreter.

—Oi. – respondeu o sueco.

—Você é o Hugel-san do clube de moda não? Muitos falam de você.

—Então você estuda na Graad?

—Sim, sou do último ano. Você é bem bonito de perto. É um prazer conhece-lo, Hugel-san.

—Pode só me chamar de Afrodite.

—Então pode me chamar de Haru.

Ela tinha um leve sotaque francês e desenvoltura para falar de um ocidental. A viu estender a mão direita em cumprimento, o qual ele aceitou.

—No vemos por aí, Afrodite. – ela acenou enquanto ia para uma porta lateral e então o cavaleiro entendeu que a menina é da família dona do estabelecimento.

Ele definitivamente iria voltar ali. E não só por que comprovou que a fama do lugar de ótimo café, mas por que ali estava sua musa inspiradora.

—Ufa! Por sorte a madeira ainda está firme. É só parafusar bem e colocar uma bucha.

Fernanda acompanhava Mu arrumando sua ultima arte, e aproveitava para filmar como desculpa de ser mais uma matéria da dupla. "Dicas caseiras para estudantes que moram sozinhos".

O pobre carneirinho sequer imaginava que os vídeos que Fernanda gravava ficavam guardados e muito bem guardados para ela ficar admirando seus olhos cor de esmeralda, além de servirem de base para a matéria que escrevia.

—Vem acontecendo umas coisas estranhas. – comentou Mu enquanto mexia no armário da ruiva. – surgiu uma caixa de bombom semana passada no meu armário e essa semana uma cartinha de amor sem identificação.

O rostinho do ariano estava corado, mas depois de tanto tempo trabalhando juntos naquilo, Mu se sentia confortável em conversar com a russa. A única diferença que havia entre ela e seu mestre era que a jovem não sabia, obviamente, do Santuário ou de quem ele era, tornando as coisas bem limitadas. Mas fora isso, Fernanda era uma amiga muito querida.

Fernanda com aquele comentário ficou vermelha e agradeceu a qualquer entidade que olhasse ali por ela dele estar muito concentrado no serviço. Afinal, a própria era a responsável por aqueles mimos.

Ouvir isso era um misto de alegria com decepção. Claro que ter a confiança do tibetano a deixava muito feliz, como não poderia deixar? Mas garotos não costumam falar assim tranquilamente sobre uma admiradora secreta se são heteros, certo? Isso só aumentava ainda mais sua suposição que o adorável carneirinho fosse gay.

—Vai querer investigação do clube de jornalismo, é? – riu a ruiva, disfarçando a vergonha.

—Não, não. Acho que a pessoa quando criar coragem deve vir falar comigo. – Mu estava sorrindo de forma tímida e até inocente. – Deve ser bem melhor ouvir isso diretamente da pessoa quando ela está pronta, não acha?

Fernanda parecia surpresa e acabou por responder no automático.

—Sim...

—É um pouco curioso essas coisas. Onde eu vivia não tinha muitas chances de ver coisas assim. – o olhar ficou distante.

Claro que não via. Quando viveu no Santuário, no curto tempo da infância, o cerne do local era pleno preparatório de guerra. E no isolamento em Jamiel, os tibetanos não eram dados a paqueras como ali no Japão. E Mu achava graça daquilo.

Ver que ajudara a proteger o amor sincero e inocente das pessoas. Suspirou de forma aliviada, mantendo o sorriso tímido, com toques de satisfação. O amor era algo bom, mesmo sem ele saber quem era a pessoas para poder dizer se seria capaz de corresponder ou não, mas saber que era amado lhe fazia bem.

"É isso que você espera, não, Atena?" – pensou consigo.

—Bom, eu vou fazer café, aceita uma caneca?

—Claro que aceito. – ele se virou com um sorriso esplêndido e sincero. – Só falta o outro apoio e estará pronto.

E contagiada, a garota correspondeu ao sorriso. Ver o sorriso dele era a melhor coisa do mundo.

A primeira a chegar à mansão fora Sara, preferindo esperar pelas demais no portão. E mesmo com a boa distancia do portão para com a residência, ela sentia o cosmo funesto de Giovanni. Aceitara de bom grado o auxílio que Milo prestara as meninas da banda, mas não sabia que o italiano idiota e grosseirão era colega de casa do amigo de Morgana.

Suspirou e sentou-se na calçada, abraçando a guitarra.

—Você é sempre pontual, não, senpai?- ao olhar para cima viu Marie, com uma mochila.

A grega vestia-se de forma despojada, uma blusa larga que lembrava um cropped, de textura xadrez vermelho e preta, uma saia tulipa preta e sapatilhas pretas. Usava uma bolsa de franjas estilo hippie, os cabelos ondulados e vermelhos tingidos presos num coque desarrumado.

—É bom chegar antes. Logo a Keiko chega e a Morgana também.

—Sara você é incrivelmente certinha demais! — uma mobilete com um carrinho acoplado parava bem ali na frente, com a japonesa de olhos lilases e roupas esportivas no comando da maquina.

—Não sabia que tinha veiculo, Keiko. – comentou Marie, olhando a colega.

—Pra poder levar a batera em qualquer canto, tem que ter, né? – riu-se. – Só falta a Momozinha não vir por estar morrendo de vergonha de poder esbarrar no grego gostosão que ela vive espiando.

Sara apenas ouvia a conversa, achando idiota haver esse clima de azaração sendo que os estudos eram mais importantes.

—Mas o seu também é gostosão, Marie. Quando vai chegar junto no Onassis?

—Ei! Somos só amigos, Keiko! – respondeu a grega, quase não dando pra ver o rubor da face pela pele mais azeitonada.

—Amigos podem se pegar também. – sorriu maliciosa.

A discussão foi se seguindo até que apenas a espanhola notou a australiana mestiça chegando de forma tímida e discreta, com o baixo no case em suas costas, uma blusa de banda, preta, a saia godê igualmente preta, botas grafite e meias 5/8 igualmente grafite.

—B-Boa tarde. – cumprimentou Morgana.

A discussão parou na hora para cumprimentar a morena. Keiko desceu da mobilete.

—Pelo jeito ninguém aí tem coragem de tocar a campainha. – a japonesa apertou o botão do interfone, conversando com uma das empregas.

Logo o portão estava se abrindo e Keiko voltara para o veiculo para coloca-lo dentro do terreno, sendo seguida pelas demais. Morgana de cabeça baixa, envergonhada, Sara suando frio com medo de encarar Máscara da Morte e Marie, ansiosa para saber o que Saga acharia da sua voz.


	17. 16

#16 – Encontros e Reencontros

O grandão tinha se entocado no quarto para assistir futebol. Queria se atualizar sobre o que estava rolando na atualidade, pois havia perdido 25 anos de informação. Assistia ao campeonato europeu, Barcelona contra Manchester e comia uma enorme bacia de pipoca, junto de Dohko, Kelly e Astra.

Dohko, que nunca tinha visto uma partida, ficara totalmente perdido. Só estava entendendo que eram dois times rivais, mas o objetivo e o porque os olhos do taurino estavam tão focados na tela... Ah, isso ele não entendia, mesmo tendo visto um pouco do treino outro dia, ainda bem no comecinho do ano letivo. Olhava para o restante do grupo, enquanto mantinha Ryu-tan no colo, acariciando o pelo macio do gato.

—O que foi, Zhou-san? – indagou Kelly, que estava sentada na cama do lado do chinês com um balde de pipoca desses de cinema.

—Esse jogo. Eu não entendo nada.

—Não conhece futebol? – dessa vez quem indagou foi Astra, com uma sobrancelha erguida. – É difícil de acreditar!

—Não se espante, Astra. Cada um de nós veio de um canto conflituoso e ele tava perdido no meio do nada na China.

Kelly olhou para Aldebaran que acabara de explicar e então para o chinês. "Canto conflituoso", o brasileiro dissera. O que aquilo significava?

—Somos crianças de guerra. – disse Dohko simplesmente. Sabia que Atena usava essa desculpa, apesar de achar estranho se chamar de criança pois ainda mantinha a alma de quem vivera quase 3 séculos.

Os olhos da japonesa se arregalaram surpresos.

—Me desculpe, eu... Eu não queria lhe trazer lembranças dolorosas. – disse Kelly

—Nem eu. Eu sinto muito. – ajuntou Astra.

—É passado, meninas. – sorria Dohko com seu ar divertido. – Só preciso me inteirar dessas coisas novas que perdi. Pelo jeito Aldebaran sabe bem certo?

—Todo brasileiro sabe, oras!

Todos riram.

—Então me expliquem, por que todos correm atrás de uma bola.

—O objetivo do jogo é chutar a bola dentro de um espaço chamado gol. – a brasileira começou a explicar. – Só que do lado adversário. Mas devem usar os pés, cabeça, qualquer outra coisa que não seja as mãos e braços. Ganha que fizer mais pontos, ou seja, mais gols.

—Entendo. Por isso todos correm feito doidos atrás da bola. – apontando para a televisão. – E cada time tem um nome?

—Nome, cor, bandeira... Essas coisas. Os listrados de vermelho e azul são o Barcelona, time da terra do Shura. – era a vez de Aldebaran explicar. – Já os de branco é o Manchester United, da Inglaterra. É o campeonato europeu, um dos mais fortes.

—Ah sim... Entendi.

Os dois brasileiros então voltaram à atenção novamente para o jogo. Já Dohko voltou a apenas ver o jogo, acariciando o gatinho que ele e Kelly adotaram, tomando um pequeno susto quando, no intervalo do mesmo, sentira algo quentinho pousar em seu ombro. A japonesa havia adormecido e inconscientemente buscara o ombro do cavaleiro de Libra para ter um apoio confortável.

O rosto do mais baixinho dos cavaleiros corou feito um pimentão. Ficou sem saber o que fazer, se a acordava, se permitia ela continuar daquele jeito, sentindo-se tímido. Temia que Aldebaran fizesse alguma brincadeira com o fato, mas o taurino estava mais preocupado em debater o segundo tempo e em debater o que poderiam aproveitar daquele jogo no clube.

"No final você é igual ao Ryu-tan, né?" – pensou o pequeno tigre olhando de canto a menina, acabando por no meio do segundo tempo também adormecer, dessa vez apoiando a cabeça na da menina.

Aiolia até viu a comitiva das meninas da banda entrar, mas não manifestou interesse em cumprimentar, não naquele momento, pois havia sido incumbido por Camus, o cozinheiro do dia, para ir ao mercado comprar alguns itens.

Eram recheios diversos para os crepes franceses que ele faria para servir a todos na pausa dos ensaios e o francês, apesar de fechado, queria fazer questão de ser um bom anfitrião.

—Aposto que é por que são amiguinhas do Milo. – resmungou, pois queria estar treinando um pouco para não fazer seu corpo se esquecer que, antes de tudo, eram guerreiros de elite.

Mas como o destino era um moleque arteiro, o grego logo se esbarrou em alguém, o que o fez iniciar um pedido de desculpas, mas parar ao notar quem era sua "barreira": Wanda.

—Gótica azeda... – resmungou com muxoxo.

—Loiro azedo... – retribuiu a morena, arrumando os óculos.

Os dois ficaram se encarando. Era comum haver algumas trocas de farpas entre eles nos corredores da escola, mas sempre algum amigo novo ou alguém do grupo "dos meninos transferidos" acabava por distrair o loiro e no final nada passava de uma trocar rápida de "carinhos" verbais.

Wanda, que estava atrasada, apenas estendeu a sacola de papel que segurava.

—Quê?

—Pro seu irmão. Não tive como devolver antes, então entregue a ele.

—Eu lá tenho cara de pombo correio, gótica?

—Não. Tem de coisa pior. Mas não vou dizer em respeito a ajuda do seu irmão que é um cavalheiro. – o cenho se juntou balançando a sacola sutilmente.

Foi num curto instante, mas Aiolia sentiu claramente um cosmo sutil vindo da morena. Meio confuso graças a surpresa, o leonino pegou a sacola de modo automático e viu a bruxa sair de perto, apressada.

—Garota esquisita.

As garotas da banda entraram no hall, encantadas com todo o luxo e espaço do mesmo.

—Marie e Momozinha... Olha o que estão perdendo enrolando! – gracejou Keiko, que trazia o vagãozinho com a bateria.

—Não diga besteiras! – reclamaram as duas, envergonhadas.

Sara apenas suspirou, desanimada. Queria logo que alguém viesse ao auxílio de todas e como se suas preces fossem atendidas, logo dois dos rapazes vinham descendo. Era Shion e Milo.

—Sejam bem-vindas. – disse Shion todo formal.

As meninas sabiam que dos garotos, dois eram adotados oficialmente e eram herdeiros de todo aquele império, e que o tibetano "líder do alojamento" era o principal herdeiro. Já Milo nada teve de formalidade, correu pro abraço, apertando a pequena Morgana nos braços, a aninhando de forma carinhosa.

Shion mesmo ficou desconcertado ao ver a cena, tendo uma sensação inexplicável ao vê-los juntos.

—Fico feliz que tenha vindo, Usamomo!

Keiko apenas ria de canto, em sua cabeça estava criando uma tenebrosa imagem de ménage entre a australiana, o grego bonitão de olhar doce e o grego bonitão de cabelos longos. Morgana estava um pouco constrangida, mas já havia se acostumado a espontaneidade do grego e retribuiu o abraço com igual carinho.

—Claro que viria, Milo. Mas assim vai me sufocar e não vai me ver tocar. – riu um pouco sem graça a mestiça.

Milo a soltou, com um dos melhores sorrisos confiantes.

—Você sempre será bem vinda aqui. – e olhando as demais. – Assim como vocês.

—Obrigada por nos permitir ter um espaço para ensaiar. – disse se curvando a espanhola, em respeito aos anfitriões.

—A permissão saiu da própria senhorita Kido, senhorita Bécquer. – disse Shion. – Porém todos nós ficamos felizes em recebe-las. Sintam-se a vontade.

Milo foi responsável por guia-las a sala de música, as ajudando a arrumar a bateria e o espaço. Não demorou para o som dos ensaios começarem a ecoar pela mansão. O toque melódico de cada instrumento, a voz de anjo de Marie, tudo trazia os mais diversos sentimentos.

Camus, na cozinha, preparava os quitutes com um discreto sorriso nos lábios, Máscara da Morte mesmo que por fora se mostrasse irritado e eternamente mal-humorado, sentia um toque de paz em sua alma, sentindo algo em si ressoar com a música e principalmente com a presença de Sara. Kanon sentia a música ecoar em sua alma, trazendo as mais diversas lembranças e sentimentos conflituosos.

Mas como uma borboleta atraída para o perfume de flores, quem mais sentiu necessidade de ver quem produzia aquele hino de louvor foi Aiolos. Havia comprado um arco esportivo a algumas semanas e estava treinando com ele no fundo do terreno da mansão e com ele foi retornando para dentro da casa, deixando para trás as flechas. Passou por cada cômodo completamente hipnotizado pela música, entrando na sala de música.

Seus olhos se prenderam na morena de olhos verdes mais encantadores que já vira, concentrada em cada nota que produzia em seu baixo. A garota que estava apaixonado estava ali, na sua frente, linda e claramente imersa em algo que amava. O grego estava admirado de como ela tocava o instrumento com paixão.

Quando a música terminou o olhar de Morgana se prendera ao de Aiolos, criando uma conexão ainda mais intensa do que do dia em que seus olhares se encontraram primeiro. Como ela desejou que finalmente os olhos cor de céu a olhassem, ainda que ela não soubesse como reagir ou criar uma situação. E ele como queria que finalmente a mestiça olhasse para si, sentindo o coração ressoar forte no peito matizado de cicatrizes.

Tão distraídos os dois que não notaram Milo convidando a todos para o lanche que Camus preparara, deixando o casal sozinho.

—Você... – tentou murmurar a morena, sem desviar o olhar.

—De novo te encontrei – sorriu sem graça o sagitariano.


	18. 17

#17 – Expressões

Aiolos e Morgana continuavam a se encarar sem conseguir sair do marasmo. Mas enquanto isso, as outras meninas eram levadas até a grande cozinha e sua grande mesa, com bastante lanches, perfeitamente organizada por Camus.

O francês em sua eterna e fechada cara terminada de colocar xícaras quando as garotas chegaram com seu guia. Olhou para Milo e num gesto mudo de "as faça sentir em casa que isso não sou capaz".

—Senhoritas... – cumprimentou antes de se retirar.

—Que cara gostoso... – comentou a bateirista.

—Mal-educado, isso sim. – resmungou Sara.

Milo coçou a nuca, um pouco sem graça.

—Ah, ele é fechadão, mas é a pessoa mais fina desta casa. Tipo, traumas, saca? Mas vamos, se sentem e... É... A Usamomo não veio.

—Deixe ela. A gente sabe que ela é gamadona no loirinho de olhos azuis. – riu Inuzawa.

As meninas se sentaram, começando a se servir quando escutaram alguns passos e fez com que elas olhassem para a porta vendo que se aproximava. A figura de olhos esmeraldas, longos e repicados cabelos loiros levemente desbotados por se expor ao sol.

—A música de vocês é bem interessante. – disse a figura, abrindo um sorriso.

Inuzawa já ia preparar mais um de seus comentários maliciosos, mas dessa vez com alvo na grega de pele amorenada, quando a mesma se manifestou.

—Que bom que gostou, Kanon. – e olhando a japonesa sorriu. – Esqueceu que o Saga tem um irmão gêmeo? É ele.

—E tão pedaço de mal caminho quanto o senhor "eu sei tudo de física". – disse secando o grego e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

—Eu posso ser o caminho todo também.

Milo rolou os olhos. Que cantada barata!

—E dá pra passear por esse caminho todo? – indagou a japonesa.

Kanon apenas deu um sorriso de canto que respondeu a pergunta, saindo do local. A bateirista apenas terminou seu rápido lanche e usou de desculpa de ir ao banheiro, desculpa essa que não colou pra ninguém ali.

—É uma pervertida incurável... – resmungou Sara. – Que ela não demore para continuar o ensaio.

Camus não apenas saiu da cozinha, como da mansão. Com o efeito anestésico que a música lhe dera havia acabado, as suas próprias inquietações também o abraçaram como um inimigo. Sentou-se no banco de um parquinho, aproveitando a brisa que pouco a pouco esquentava com a vinda do verão.

Mexia no smartphone onde olhava por rede social o perfil da irmã caçula e do irmão. Ele não tinha ninguém adicionado ou deixava que soubesse que ele tinha uma rede, usando um perfil falso, tudo apenas para poder ver como estava seus parentes.

Viu de relance a garota que ficara na sala e por quem o sagitariano estava encantado, e a figura dela, ainda que com os traços mistos entre o ocidental e o oriental, lhe lembrava bastante sua irmã Madeleine.

Ele agora ampliava uma foto da mesma, tocando a tela tão gélida quanto seus dedos, como se tocasse o rosto da mulher morena de olhos claros.

E ali, tão longe de todos, podia desfazer um pouco a carranca fria e indiferente, que não conseguia nem se desfazer perto do melhor amigo, e sentir a dor da saudade que tinha da irmãzinha que tanto amava.

—Perdido em pensamentos?

O ruivo ficou surpreso, erguendo a cabeça e apertando o botão para fecha rapidamente o aplicativo. A sua frente a figura igualmente séria, de um ruivo acobreado e manchinhas, a presidente do clube de artes.

—Um pouco, presidente.

Ariadne, piscou os olhos. Não era de seu feitio invadir a vida alheia daquele modo, mas ver o ruivo sair por alguns segundos de seu habitual jeito sério lhe preocupou um pouco.

—Ah, eu iria dizer no retorno as aulas, mas você está dentro do clube. Seus testes mostram um artista esforçado e de grande valor.

—Fico agradecido, mademouseille.

A ruiva olhou ao redor.

—Aquele seu amigo loiro não está te perseguindo hoje?

—Oh, não. Hoje ele está de anfitrião na mansão. As garotas do clube de música estão lá, usando a sala de música para ensaios.

—Ele é um tanto incômodo. Fora ser intrometido.

—Mas é minha família. O irmão que precisei para não sucumbir por completo a insensibilidade. Posso nunca ser capaz de falar isso abertamente, mas Milo é uma pessoa importante e preciosa para mim.

O próprio ruivo se surpreendeu com suas palavras. Ele não era de se abrir assim. Cogitou que a vida que agora todos eram levados a ter o tinham amolecido, ou simplesmente a figura séria da ruiva com heterocromia lhe inspirava uma confiança que a muito não sentia de expor o que sentia.

Já a garota ficou surpresa. Um rapaz tão sério e dedicado como ela via Camus ter alguém tão desleixado como Milo em alta conta parecia até piada, mas os olhos cor de cereja do francês estavam sérios e decididos demais para que aquilo fosse uma piadinha inútil. O modo sincero e forte com que o ruivo dissera o carinho que sentia pelo escorpiniano lhe comovera.

—Pretende seguir na área artística? – disse ela quebrando um pouco o clima.

—Se não seguir profissionalmente de algum modo, pretendo seguir como hobby. A única coisa em mente é ser professor, gosto de ensinar.

—Muito nobre da sua parte. Bom, nos vemos na escola. – disse esboçando um rápido e discreto sorriso, saindo dali, sem ver que o francês retribuíram um igual, curto e discreto sorriso.

Na sala de música o pretenso casal continuava a se encarar, aparentemente sem reação. Morgana queria fugir de tanta vergonha, mas seu corpo simplesmente não se movia como se movera para fugir da outra vez. Ela ficou surpresa quando o grego moveu-se, inclinando o corpo na típica saudação oriental.

—Meu nome é Aiolos Tavoros. Da última vez eu e meu irmão não pudemos nos apresentar direito. Desculpe se a assustamos.

A mestiça ficou sem saber direito como agir num primeiro momento, surpreendida com o gesto.

—Ah... ah... b-bem... D-Desculpa ter fugido.

No nervosismo em também curva-se, a garota sem querer bateu cabeça com cabeça, fazendo os dois soltarem um pequeno resmungo pela dor do choque e dizerem uníssono:

—Me desculpe!

Os dois se olhando, cada um com sua cara de dor e olhos marejados, ficando um tempo curto que parecia infinito e então rindo. Apesar do momento desastrado, não tinha como não rir da situação em que ambos estavam com careta e mais ainda com o garoto tão alto, esbelto e de aparência forte estar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas por uma batida de cabeça inocente.

—Sou Morgana Takagi Smith.

A fala dita cortando aquele clima de risos tirou Aiolos da inércia, olhando a morena com as bochechinhas tingidas de vermelho tentando olha para ele, ainda que os olhos tentasse se refugiar em algum ponto no chão. Aiolos sorriu um daqueles sorrisos ternos que a menina via ao longe quando o loiro conversava com o irmão no intervalo.

—É um prazer conhece-la. – e olhando ao redor, vendo que estavam sozinhos. – Er... acabaram nos deixando aqui. Deve estar com fome, né, Smith-san?

—Ah, pois é... – dando um riso amarelo, morrendo de vergonha. E então teve o momento cortado com a mão do garoto estendida para si.

—Vem, eu te levo até o cozinha. Vai ter a sorte de comer o lanche feito pelo Camus.

Um pouco tímida e receosa, Morgana aceitou o gesto, colocando sua mão sobre a do grego, sentindo o calor emanado. A primeira sensação que teve era de paz e segurança, como se algo dentro de si sussurrasse "vá, não há pessoa que melhor te protegerá que ele".

Quando Camus retornou a mansão, teve a impressão de que uma figura observava o prédio do outro lado da rua. Vestia-se de forma requintada e elegante, os cabelos loiros penteados para trás. Apesar do gesto natural, o homem moveu-se com a chegada do ruivo, deixando o francês ressabiado.

Discreto como era, não armaria um escândalo em plena rua, mas comentaria com aqueles de cabeça semelhante a sua, ou seja, mais serenos, como Shaka, Saga ou Shion. Entrou na mansão no mesmo instante onde pudera observar Aiolos e Morgana indo para a cozinha, de mãos tocadas, ainda que de modo não tão íntimo. Por dentro Camus sorrira aliviado em ver o cavaleiro de Sagitário enfim tendo contato com a garota. Se havia alguém ali que merecia viver tudo que fosse possível era aquele que no maior gesto de fidelidade e altruísmo, dera sua vida por Atena e o mundo.

"Viva feliz, Aiolos".


	19. 18

#18 – Tufão

Fazia quanto tempo que não tinha uma transa? Kanon não poupava toques para ouvir Inuzawa gemer de prazer, enquanto movia-se ritmado. Talvez o único porém fosse usar proteção, que devido ao ambiente em que vivera antes de renascer como adolescente no século XXI lhe era desconhecido. Mesmo no ápice, mesmo se deliciando, sentia-se incomodado com algo.

Deitou-se ao lado da japonesa. Por fora mostrava-se satisfeito com seu sorriso jocoso e cheio de malícia, mas por dentro era o mar revoltoso da confusão.

Ele não confiava naquele cosmo que Maise mostrava ter e fingia não ter. Mas não negava que a garota era linda e tinha um corpo violão. Um corpo atraente e um olhar sensual e selvagem. Ela não parecia temer nada e nem ninguém, o enfrentando.

—Vai se atrasar pro ensaio. – disse ele para a garota.

—Direto ao ponto. Gosto disso. – respondeu a japonesa com um sorriso pervertido. – Adorei a transa.

—Você que é gostosa.

Kanon via a garota se arrumar, mas ele próprio não fazia questão de se vestir. Quando se viu sozinho, externou uma expressão séria e distante. Por que por alguns segundos imaginava Maise debaixo de si, gemendo para ele? Imaginando como seria o balançar dos seios...

—Isso é só fogo de palha. Se for uma maldita inimiga vou poder me divertir no cárcere dela. – sorriu maligno. – Assim ela some da minha cabeça.

Prefiriu passar o resto do tempo ali mesmo, ouvindo de forma abafada o som do ensaio que prosseguira pela tarde.

Uma das vantagens de um aprendiz na arte do cosmo é que, justamente por não ter um controle eficiente, é difícil de se esconder de seu mestre. E foi assim que, dias após a pequena discussão, Shaka descobriu onde a ruiva de gênio difícil vivia. Escolhera voltar no dia seguinte da descoberta, o dia dos ensaios.

Porém a ruiva não estava.

—Estava procurando pela menina de cabelos vermelhos?

Shaka se virou encontrando uma senhorinha com um carrinho de compras.

—Sim. Eu meio que a ofendi de algum modo, creio eu.

A idosa deu um sorriso terno e então o convidou para que ele entrasse em sua casa, uma residência que parecia remontar dos tempos da Segunda Guerra, toda em madeira. A idosa serviu chá verde. Shaka contou um resumo da situação, excluindo que estavam em treinamento de cosmo.

—Não a culpe. Essa menina tem permissão do governo para viver sozinha graças ao estudo na escola.

—Ela não tem nenhum parente?

—Não. Todos morreram de forma misteriosa. Talvez fosse algum tipo de justiceiro, pois parece que ela era maltratada. Haviam cortes pelos corpos.

Os maus tratos talvez fossem a explicação da ruiva ter aquele jeito arredio.

—Acho que... posso entender. Eu agradeço, senhora. – o indiano se curvou em agradecimento, saindo algum tempo depois da residência da idosa e dando de cara com a ruiva, que trazia uma sacola e encarava com certo desdém o loiro.

Os dois se encaravam, sob as vistas da senhorinha.

—Kay. – disse o loiro, quebrando o momento congelado, andando até a ruiva. – me desculpe se lhe fiz mal.

Kay ficou surpresa em ver o sempre arrogante e altivo cavaleiro se curvar de forma respeitosa. Mesmo duro, Shaka sempre lhe respeitava, mesmo distante, seu gesto tinha mais carinho do que tivera em toda sua vida.

Carinho que não conhecia daqueles que lhe deram vida. Daqueles que ela, num acesso de raiva tirara a vida com seu cosmo convertido em arma. Aqueles que ainda sim, ela se sentia culpada por tirar a vida.

—Por que? Por que se preocupar, Shaka? – ela sorriu de canto de forma arrogante. – Melhor deixar quieto essa história.

—Por que decidi que quero te ajudar. Aquela senhora me contou sobre sua família...

—Ela não sabe de nada. Aliás, como me achou?

—Você não ia a escola desde aquele dia.

—E de que adianta a escola? Tão logo me forme vão me chutar pra fora desse país. Eu não conheço outra coisa.

Shaka lhe estendeu a mão e com os olhos cor do céu olhou nos olhos avelã.

—Então me acompanhe. Podemos resolver isso. Por favor, confie em mim, Kay.

Ela aceitou, tocando a mão dele. E estando ambos de guarda baixa, com seus cosmos em ressonância, Shaka acabara por ver as memórias dolorosas de Kay.

—Me deixa te ajudar a não deixar a história se repetir.

Os olhos da meninas se arregalaram, mas logo procurou esconder, pois sentia que as lágrimas queriam vir. Antes das peles deixarem de ser tocar, Shaka ainda acabou vendo mais uma coisa, desfocada. Era como se fosse ele visse uma cena de batalha ao céu aberto, e a sombra de um homem de armadura e longos cabelos negros, preparado para entrar na mesma, segurando uma espada muito semelhante ao que Kay invocava com seu cosmo moldado.

Mas o indiano não teve muito tempo para pensar, pois sentira a garota lhe abraçar e, mesmo sem o soluço, ele sabia que ela silenciosamente chorava, escondida em seu braço.

Maise tinha raros momentos de paz no dojo onde vivia. Sabendo que logo a festa de encerramento das aulas antes das férias de verão estavam vindo e seria a fantasia, a garota já começava a confeccionar a sua própria peça.

Alheia ao que ocorria do lado de fora, seu tutor estava analisando a situação. Diversas vezes cogitara atrapalhar os planos de Viúva para que seu trabalho não fosse perdido. Tivera muitos problemas e faltava pouco para que Maise estivesse pronta para ser usada. Só que ele não sabia quem era a real escolhida da deusa da vingança para ser seu receptáculo.

E ele sabia que o prazo estava acabando, ainda mais com tantos cavaleiros rodando pela cidade. Mas eles também tinham seus agentes igualmente soltos e agindo em silêncio. Um deles, por sinal, tinha bastante motivos para estar sendo professor no Colégio Graad, bem debaixo do nariz da deusa da sabedoria.

Shingen deu um sorriso de canto. Teria seu desejo de vingança feito ao ver o Santuário cair.

O telefone foi colocado na base novamente. Leona suspirou desanimada, se jogando no sofá, olhando para o próprio teto. Mais uma vez o telefone de sua mãe estava dando caixa postal. Meses de espera, aquilo já estava ficando estranho demais.

Sabia que Milo, sendo um dos adotados recentes da Fundação Graad, facilmente poderia pedir que localizassem. Não queria fazer um alerta oficial a polícia e correr o risco de colocar seus estudos a perder aos 45 do segundo tempo.

Mas também se sentia sem graça em pedir a ajuda de Milo quanto a isso. Se levantou e foi observar a paisagem, agora noturna, vendo passar a amiga de Milo com seu baixo encapado no case, sendo acompanhada por um rapaz alto e loiro, mas de cabelos curtos e tão cacheadinhos quando o escorpiniano, dando um ar angelical.

Era Aiolos que, aos trancos e barrancos de sua timidez, se oferecera para acompanhar a morena em casa, já que Milo estava com um trabalho de escola atrasado. Algumas quadras depois, e a casa dos Takagi – Smith estava ali.

—O... Obrigada por me trazer. Não precisava, devo ter te dado trabalho. – gaguejou Morgana.

—Não, não tem problema algum e nenhum trabalho. Desculpa qualquer coisa.

Morgana se despediu do loiro, entrando para dentro da residência. Aiolos disfarçara, mas notou alguém lhe observando, só não imaginava que fosse um ciumento e protetor pai caucasiano e de tapa-olho.

"Acho que... não somos os únicos com segredos nessa cidade" – pensou consigo, se retirando.


	20. 19

#19 – Os preparativos

Naquela tarde de junho, as primeiras a chegarem ao clube de artes foram as veteranas Ariadne e Leona. A ultima vinha com os cabelos molhados após sair do chuveiro, pois tivera um rápido treino no clube de basquete.

—Oh, chegou cedo para um dia de treino. – comentou Ariadne, começando a riscar uma tela em branco.

—Era mais estratégia pro campeonato no próximo bimestre.

A ítalo-brasileira estava com um ar desanimado, sentando-se em frente a sua tela e começando a riscar sua arte. A temática do dia era "renascimento".

Ariadne notou a amiga calada. Apesar de um jeito um tanto tímido, Leona era bem animada e nada fechada.

—É mais que sua mãe ter sumido, né? Eu te conheço...

—Eu...

—É o lýaros loiro... O tagarela que é amigo do Camus-kun, né? – disse a ruiva sem deixar de ter seus olhos bicolores saírem da tela.

Leona corou violentamente, mas sua expressão tímida logo ficou triste.

—Acho que ele gosta de outra. Da Smith-san. – respondeu a morena.

—Por que acha isso? Ele chegou a demonstrar alguma intensão com você ou ela?

—Não sei... Mas ele sempre enche a Smith-san de mimos...

Ariadne suspirou profundamente, parecendo filosofar por alguns segundos e então pela primeira vez tirou seu olhar da tela, direcionando a amiga.

—Vou dizer como uma observadora silenciosa. Quando olho para o Galanós-san e Smith-san, não é essa a imagem que você insinua que me vem a cabeça. Então não desista de conquistar ele. Ele é um pervertido e idiota, mas ele me parece uma pessoa boa e te faz sorrir quando fala as bobagens dele. – a ruiva deu um tímido esboço de sorriso. – Está totalmente apaixonada pelo lýaros...

Leona corou violentamente e desviou o olhar.

—Milo é só meu amigo. Se for ver por temas em comum, eu vou dizer que você e o Camus-kun são um casal.

—Ele é apenas um kouhai a quem, como veterana e presidente do clube, devo cuidar.

—Sei. Ainda vou acabar vendo você casada com ele, tá? – resmungou a morena, fazendo um engraçado biquinho.

—Eu que digo isso. Vou te ver casada com aquele tagarela mal educado.

A rotina do clube de musica se firmou com as idas e vindas da mansão. E para desespero da tímida Morgana, muitas das idas ela era escoltada pelo igualmente tímido sagitariano. E claro que as vindas eram uma coletânea de mimos de Milo, que fazia questão de dar abraços apertados e dengosos.

Aquele fim de semana, as portas do evento da escola, a morena estava na casa da meia irmã. Estava aproveitando que o cunhado e o sobrinho estavam fora para curtir um dia de clube da Luluzinha.

Os dois gregos preenchiam os pensamentos da baixinha, e o ar pensativo da garota não passou despercebido pelo olhar afiada da meia irmã militar.

—O que se passa por essa cabecinha?

Afrodite era loira, olhos claros e vestia-se de forma simples, mas que com todo o porte a deixavam parecer a mais elegante modelo. Sentou-se ao lado da irmã, na cama onde a morena lia o caderno de partituras de bruços. Morgana até levou o susto, olhando a irmã com certa timidez, onde as bochechas vermelhinhas a traíram de imediato.

—Oh, não me diga que chegou o tempo da primavera?! Está apaixonada! – sorriu a mais velha.

—Onee-sama... Eu...

—Quem é? O loiro de cabelo curto que papai está se mordendo de ciúmes ou o loiro de cabelo longo que conquistou a sua mãe?

—Espera, papai já viu o Tavoros-san?!

Afrodite riu.

—O que papai não vê, Momo-chan? Então o de cabelo curto se chama Tavoros-san? E o outro?

Sem muita saída e já imaginando que a irmã _já tinha_ a informação, respondeu.

—Milo Galanós...

—Aiolos Tavoros e Milo Galanós... Definitivamente ter um padrinho grego te atraiu gregos. E então, os dois são bonitos?

—Onee-sama, você já deve ter visto até a ficha. – a morena deixava um biquinho mimado saliente nos lábios. – Por que tá me perguntando?

—Por que quero saber de você, oras.

Morgana suspirou desanimada e envergonhada. Desanimada por justamente a irmã saber já dos garotos e envergonhada por justamente saber dos garotos.

—São. Os dois são.

—Está interessada neles?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando, sem conseguir olhar pra irmã.

—Mas é errado, né? Gostar de dois garotos...

Afrodite sorriu de forma doce e gentil, trazendo a caçula pros braços e a aninhando.

—Não exatamente. Existem muitas formas de amar. Ou você não me ama?

—Claro que eu amo!

—Então... – mexendo nos cabelos escuros com delicadeza. – Você ama os dois, mas um deles é amor de amigo e outro é amor de casal. Mas como tudo é recente, ainda tá um pouquinho difícil de entender.

Morgana fechara os olhos, aproveitando do carinho que recebia. Tinha a nítida sensação que haviam laços muito fortes unindo ela aos dois gregos, mas não sabia por que ou quando surgiu. Apenas sentia.

E assim, aproveitando do dengo oferecido pela irmã mais velha, tentava entender o que havia em seu coração, com relação aos loiros. Por Milo se sentia protegida e querida, como se quisesse segurar a mão nas temíveis tempestades de trovões, de ficar aninhada como estava com a irmã mais velha e receber todos aqueles mimos. Mas quando pensava no grego de olhos azuis e sorriso de anjo, sentia o coração pulsar forte e intenso, vontade de querer estar junto e ao mesmo fugir ou de pensar nos livros de romances que vez ou outra caiam em suas mãos nas aulas de literatura.

Suspirou e relaxou nos braços de Afrodite, como se uma questão pesada tivesse saído e a deixado tão leve quanto uma pluma.

Havia sido feito um revezamento de alunos para o preparo do ginásio para a festa a fantasia e entre os alunos selecionados da vez estavam Shura e Suikya.

Havia surgido um amizade entre o cavaleiro e a nepalesa, ainda que o espanhol sentisse o coração pesar por saber da verdade e não poder revelar a garota. Como ela reagiria ao saber que ele fora um dos algozes de seu real progenitor? Ou até a verdade escondida que é o Santuário?

Shura discretamente cortava as fitas para o clube de artesanato poder confeccionar alguns enfeites a base do material com seus dedos afiados, olhando ao longe a garota arrumar os bordados das toalhas que seriam usadas nas mesas de comes e bebes.

Até aquele momento, o moreno achava bem idiota o modo como Aiolos, Saga e outros estavam agindo, como bobos apaixonados por adolescentes. Ainda que estivessem em corpos de 15 anos, suas cabeças ainda eram as mesmas de seu tempo de morte.

—Se bem que Aiolos ainda tem desculpa... – murmurou consigo.

Culpava os hormônios em pura ebulição como os responsáveis por deixar cavaleiros dourados tão pateticamente apaixonados. Mas olhando bem para si, ele mesmo estava se vendo na situação.

Seria certo ele, tão criminoso e com sua mente que caiu para o sono eterno com 23 anos gostar de uma garota tão mais nova, e pior, filha de um dos caras o qual perseguiu na inquisição promovida por Arles mais de 20 anos antes?

Terminou de cortar as faixas e, carregando a cesta com elas, passara próximo a nepalesa. Deixara com a presidente do clube de artesanato. Já estava dando a hora do turno daqueles alunos se encerrar e fechar a escola e como sua ultima atividade estava terminada, Shura ficou do lado de fora do ginásio, esperando por Suikya.

Não era incomum os dois andarem juntos quando a volta para a casa acontecia em horários mais extremos ou as vezes por casualidade.

—Shura.

Ele olhou a garota que parecia também enfim ter terminado o serviço. O moreno sorriu de forma discreta e gentil.

—Terminado?

—Terminado.

Puseram a caminhar lado a lado.

—Shura... Está ansioso para a festa?

—Mais ou menos. Eu ainda não sei se eu vou. – o que era bem verdade, o espanhol não era muito amigo de multidões, as vezes preferindo o reservado de seu lar ou as saudosas missões do Santuário (desde que não envolvesse uma "caça as bruxas").

—Oh, vai sim! Vou me sentir sozinha e perdida. Esse tipo de festa faz mais parte da cultura de vocês que da minha, mas... Eu iria gostar muito de conhecer um pouco mais.

O sorriso tímido dela e ao mesmo tempo encantado por poder experimentar um mundo novo... Era difícil poder resistir a algo vindo disso.

—Tudo bem, eu irei.

—Obrigada!

Tsuki estava focada no alvo a alguns metros a sua frente. Retesava o arco de forma elegante, trajada com o quimono de treino e todas as proteções exigidas. Soltara a corda, permitindo a seta alcançar a mosca.

A visão da garota treinando deixara Shion encantado. Como alguns dos cavaleiros haviam sido recrutados para a arrumação, entre eles Aiolos, cogitou o mesmo tendo vindo treinar arco, já que sentia o cosmo na região da escola.

Mas ao final tudo que encontrara fora sua musa de olhos cor da noite, treinando com uma graça e destreza que jamais imaginaria ver. O olhar afiado de uma amazona, a elegância de uma princesa.

—Você é o novato do Tibete, não é?

A voz firme da garota soou, tirando o ariano do transe e susto. Ela sequer o olhara e pareceu "sentir" sua presença.

—Ah, sim. Estava procurando por Aiolos.

—Ele não passou por aqui. Ao menos não que eu tenha visto. – ela soltou uma nova flecha, dessa vez acertando um mais distante da mosca.

—Eu agradeço, Tsukuyomi-san. Ah!

A morena o olhou, parando de preparar mais uma investida do arco. Sua expressão era indiferente, mas curiosa com o que aquele garoto de traços tão diferente tinha a dizer.

—Eu não tive a oportunidade de agradecer sua ajuda aquele dia. Eu agradeço.

—Não foi nada. Eu detesto injustiças e não se deve julgar um livro pela capa. – ela voltou a olhar para o alvo e preparar mais um novo tiro, que não demorou muito.

—Certamente Atena estaria satisfeita com uma fala dessas.

Novamente ela o encarou, sem entender.

—Atena é uma deusa justa.

—Não tão justa quando tentou subornar Páris.

—Não creio que sejam todas reais. Algumas seriam lendas mais que lendas apenas refletindo a humanidade. – respondeu Shion.

—De todo modo são apenas histórias. Mitologia. – ela atirou a última flecha, atravessando os metros que a separavam do alvo para recolher a munição, começando a arrumar o local. – O sobrenatural é algo ilusório.

—Ou não.

—Não creio. Mas compreendo. O mundo é um tanto injusto e complicado, é bom ter em algo a que se apoiar, não? Estou fechando o local e pretendo me trocar, se me der licença...

Shion ficou envergonhado ao notar que estava sobrando ali.

—Oh, me desculpe. Bom, até breve, Tsukuyomi-san. – disse se retirando.

Tsuki ficou olhando o ariano se afastar, intrigada. Como aquilo descambou para um papo sobre coisas sobrenaturais não soube, mas que a fez lembrar da estranha coisa que fazia os livros caírem... Bem, isso a lembrou.

—Bobagens... – disse balançando a cabeça e por fim


	21. 20

#20 – Essa festa é um estouro!

O mês de julho finalmente chegara, trazendo o calor abafado típico do Japão. E junto com ele, o tão aguardado baile a fantasia.

O ginásio havia sido todo preparado, o palco ocupado por um DJ contratado e com mesas para os professores que desejassem estar (ou que foram inevitavelmente convocados para estar de olho nos adolescentes e seus hormônios efervescentes).

Na parte debaixo, estava posto mesas com os mais variados quitutes e bebidas não alcoólicas como refrigerantes e sucos diversos estavam num canto, para não atrapalhar a dança dos alunos.

Aos poucos os alunos iam chegando, alguns solitários, outros em grupos. Assim como Suikya, vestida como uma bruxinha, tentando se misturar aquela cultura e deixando de lado o sari ou o uniforme. Em outro canto, Kay numa improvisada fantasia de neko punk entrava como se implorassem que ninguém a visse ali.

Quase como combinado, Morgana chegara usando de fantasia um cosplay de Nyantalia, olhando ao redor como se procurasse por alguém, logo avistando a colega de clube, Sara, trajada com um vestido e chapéus vermelhos, como saídos de um conto de Bonnie e Clayde.

Maise preferira ficar do lado de fora do salão, insegura se entrava ou não com seu cosplay de Sailor Plutão, sem deixar de ver o príncipe do colégio chegar com sua leva de fãs, se vestindo de vampiro e usando uma bela máscara. Ouvir aqueles "kya, kya" estava um tanto desagradável.

Wanda olhava o salão decorado com encanto, enquanto muitos outros olhavam admirados para ela de fadinha, enquanto Leona entrava de Link, meio desconcertada, reclamando internamente de Milo não estar ali ainda, afinal, largara de upar no Great Cheese por culpa do loiro.

—Veio bastante gente... – murmurou admirada Sara, comentando com Morgana. – Você está muito fofa.

—Sim... Ah, você também. Mas assim acho que será mais divertido, né?

Wanda avistara Maise finalmente entrar no salão e indo conversar com a morena, enquanto Kay prefirira se isolar sentada em uma cadeira e observar a todos. O "mestre" viria?

O primeiro grupo de garotos da mansão a vir era o antigo trio da traição, Giovanni que vinha de pirata, Afrodite que vinha com roupas de antigas divas da disco music, todo purpurinado e divo e Shura que sem nenhuma criatividade, vinha de toureiro. Giovanni estava com cara de desgosto, primeiro por que a festa não tinha álcool e segundo por que estava morrendo de vergonha do sueco estar vestido de mulher. Shura veio por vir, não tinha uma opinião formada e Afrodite estava todo feliz e contente.

—Espero que a gente não tenha nenhuma confusão. – comentou Maise com Wanda.

—Por que diz isso?

—Aquele albino de pirata. Vive faltando às aulas e arrumando confusão fora do colégio e é do mesmo grupo daqueles gêmeos!

—Ah sim, mas... – a grega parou de falar ao ver que mais um grupo dos novatos havia chegado, justo seu desafeto junto do rapaz que a ajudara antes.

O segundo grupo de rapaz, na verdade, fora dupla: Aiolia e Aiolos chegavam juntos, o mais novo de diabinho e o mais velho de anjinho, num claro improviso feito de cola quente, papelão e outros com roupas comuns. Enquanto a atenção era prendida neles no quão parecido eram os irmãos, na primeira oportunidade de sair perto de Afrodite, Máscara da Morte avistou Sara no meio de um grupo de garotas, saiu de perto dos amigos e começou a rondar a espanhola de forma discreta.

Logo atrás dos Tavoros, vinham os gêmeos. Enquanto Saga usava uma toga grega e louros nos cabelos, Kanon veio com o uniforme, com exceção do blaser que foi trocado por uma jaqueta de couro, totalmente nem aí, afinal seu objetivo ali era vigiar Fukuzawa.

E nesse meio tempo, Haruka procurava dar atenção a todos os seus fãs, cumprimentando também os colegas do clube de teatro com amabilidade, observando Afrodite ao longe e se decepcionando ao ver que ele a ignorava. Que tanto fizera para desagradar o novato?

Sara e Morgana foram para a mesa de bebidas, acabando por se encontrarem com Leona. A espanhola estava irritada pois notara Giovanni a cercando, tentou disfarçar comentando com a morena de olhos verdes que o paquera da amiga havia chegado. E quando ia começar um assunto com a ítalo-brasileira...

—Ora, ora... temos uma melindrosa aqui.

O canceriano estava agarrando Sara por trás, de susto. Ficara furiosa com o ato do albino, deixando o copo levemente amassado e resmungando com o mesmo.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Giovanni, o que pensa que está fazendo?!

— Apenas te cumprimentando, ragazza... – sorriu de forma até maliciosa. - Que medo todo é esse... Parece que viu um fantasma...

Morgana, que estava entretida iniciando uma conversa com Leona notara o mal estar ali, ao que Sara respondeu sem graça:

—Tá tudo bem, Mô. – e olhando para seu "inimigo natural" bem fundo nos olhos continuou. – Afinal, ele já está me soltando, não?

—Soltar? Logo agora que estava pensando em te chamar para dançar comigo?

Do outro lado, Maise finalmente notara a presença de seu nêmesis. Aquilo lhe deu mal estar, pedindo licença a grega e se retirando para o lado de fora. Wanda foi mudar de lugar, almejando um quitute, quando tropeçou e ia cair no chão quando sentiu alguém lhe segurar.

—Você está bem?

Tão logo os olhares se encontraram e Aiolia fechou a cara, assim como a baixinha.

—Você!

Um pouco depois vinham Camus e Milo, inseparáveis como sempre. O grego vinha de Ryu do Street Fighter e o francês usava um uniforme militar que parecia ter saído de algum quadro napoleônico. Milo ao avistar Leona e Morgana conversando ficou todo feliz, indo abraçar de surpresa primeiro a gamer e depois a morena. Ambas, claro, levaram susto.

—As duas estão lindas! As maiores princesas dessa festa! – gracejou o loiro que fora recebido com cócegas da garota vestida de Link.

—Tá todo garboso de Ryu! – riu Leona.

—Ah, Milo... Mamãe me fez vir com essa roupa, por mim eu vinha com o uniforme mesmo... – comentou Morgana, toda tímida.

—Mas ficou bonita, tenho que concordar com o Milo. – disse Camus.

Morgana não teve tempo de responder, pois via se juntar ao grupo Saga e Aiolos, que mais parecia ter vindo um pouco forçado e tímido.

—Boa noite. – cumprimentou o geminiano.

Shaka vinha chegando com Mu, Shion e Dohko, usava suas roupas de monge mesmo, enquanto o chines usava alguma roupa chinesa aleatória e Shion e Mu usavam roupas do Tibete. Logo procurou ficar próximo de Kay quando a localizou, deixando os demais soltos por aí.

—Tenho a impressão que vai dar treta. – comentou a ruiva ao ver o loiro se juntar a ela.

—Sinto um cosmo instável... Porém não conheço seu dono.

—É da Maise. Ela é do clube de artes marciais. Ela saiu daqui do salão a pouco tempo.

Uma nova música ambiente estava tocando. Era possível ver Shura, que finalmente achara Suikya, dançando de forma um tanto tímida.

Sara ainda estava furiosa com a audácia de Giovanni, mas tinha de admitir que o convite dele para dançar lhe havia quebrado as pernas.

—Se eu dançar com você, vai parar de me perseguir e me deixar em paz?

—Talvez...

—Ok, eu aceito dançar contigo.

Então posicionou-se como um guia de dança, a deixando bem junta dele e começando a bailar. Não era um Fred Astaire do bailado, mas não era ruim.

—Acaso estou sendo tão ruim? – disse o canceriano em um tom baixo e suspeito ao pé do ouvido da morena.

—Até que não, seus passos são agradáveis.

—A senhorita também. Afinal, não é qualquer uma que consegue me derrubar.

—Só te derrubei por que foi grosseiro. E mesmo sendo mais forte que eu, eu tenho coragem de sobra. – Sara sorrira, pela primeira vez de forma sincera, causando um novo elo do cosmo dos dois.

Cada grupinho estava se divertindo, dançando, curtindo a festa. Mas para Maise saber que Kanon estava ali fora uma péssima escolha de vinda. Tirara as luvas e tencionava abrir a torneira que ficava do lado de fora.

De repente, teve os pulsos presos e pressionados contra a parede.

—Calada e nenhum pio!

A morena ficou apavorada e pálida, os olhos azuis escuros arregalados em surpresa. Kanon estava ali, a prendendo com todas as forças e até a machucando, com seu sorriso malicioso.

—Dessa vez... Não tem meu irmão para dar uma de salvador de donzelas indefesas.

—V-Você?!

O geminiano sorria de modo frio.

— Me responda as perguntas que desde aquele dia você me deve e talvez te deixe em paz.

— Eu não vou responder nada! Nem sei do que está falando! Dá pra me deixar em paz seu stalker! – respondeu afobada a morena, tentando se libertar daquelas mãos poderosas como algemas de chumbo.

— O que sabe sobre cosmo? E como derrubou aqueles moleques no começo do ano letivo?! – o loiro começara a demonstrar irritação. – Quem é você, Maise Fukuzawa?!

Toda aquela situação de pressão começava a embaralhar muito dos sentimentos e impressões da garota, que revivia tudo que conheceu no dojo onde morava. Os olhos começavam a marejar em puro desespero.

— E-Eu não sei do que está falando! Pare! Está me machucando, sensei!

— Sabe! Deixa de ser sonsa, garota! QUEM É VOCÊ?!

— Eu sou Maise Fukuzawa! Sou estudante do primeiro ano como você! – o cosmo lentamente elevava-se em um nível incontrolável, enquanto respondia firmemente e olhava nos olhos do loiro - Não... Não posso perder o controle... Não aqui... Me solta... Não quero te machucar...

— Você tem cosmo, garota! Quem te ensinou?! E – o grego olhara para os braços desnudos da luva onde via hematomas roxos que soavam muito doloridos. - Por que esses hematomas?! Não me faça de idiota!

Em um último ato, Maise tenta se soltar novamente, desesperada.

— Fica longe... Eu não quero... Te matar... Por favor!

Porém é tarde e o cosmo explode. Kanon é atirado para longe e a estrutura do ginásio que servia de salão é danificada com rachaduras.


	22. 21

#21 – Ecoando

Minutos antes de Maise explodir seu cosmo...

Haruka observava o pisciniano, decidindo enfim se aproximar do mesmo. Queria afinal entender por que ele sempre o desprezava, sempre que vestia-se de "príncipe do colégio", mas fora dele era um fofo.

—Olá, Hugel-san...

Afrodite sorria de forma falsa e afetada, tentando esconder sua inveja e rivalidade. A bem verdade que olhava aquele rapaz sutilmente mais baixo mas igualmente andrógino.

—Olá, príncipe...

—Bela noite não acha? – não deixava de ser imperceptível o sotaque francês.

—Não há nada mais belo do que eu.

Haruka rira do comentário, até que ele parecia divertido. Olhou fundo nos olhos cristalinos e continuou a conversa.

—Soube que o talentoso Afrodite que irá desenhar os figurinos do clube de teatro. Estou feliz pela sua colaboração.

—Ao menos terão algum toque de classe e não vestirão os trapos que andaram usando pelo que andei pesquisando. Quem fazia tinha um péssimo senso de moda!

O riso morrera com o comentário.

—As roupas eram feitas por minha mãe. – respondeu desanimada e incisiva. – Trabalha a anos na cena teatral no Takarazuka!

Afrodite riu afetado e maldoso, com uma arrogância que até seus amigos estranharam, tamanho envenenado pela inveja estava.

—Então está na hora dela aposentar.

Haruka suspirava desanimada. Ele claramente tinha algo contra si.

—Serei objetivo: qual o seu problema comigo, Friederick?

—Não há dois sóis, não há duas luas no céu. Simples assim.

—Você me vê como um concorrente? – indagou a rosada fazendo sinal de aspas com os dedos, indignada, ao falar sobre concorrência. – Esse é seu problema comigo?! Sabe que estou aqui há três anos, esse ano me formo. Claro que todos estão acostumados comigo.

—Isso é bom. Logo minha querida pedra no caminho será retirada.

A garota num gesto repentino apertou as bochechas do sueco, as esticando.

—Então terá de aprender a conviver comigo! Nem que eu grude em você, Afrodite Hugel!

Enquanto isso em outro canto...

—Ora se não é senhorita sabe-tudo. – resmungou Aiolia ao ver a garota mais baixa. – Até que ela sabe ser gentil e delicada.

"Delicada uma ova!" – pensou Wanda encarando furiosa o grego, mas por fim dando um meio sorriso. – E eu não sabia o quão demoníaco você poderia ser. – apontando para a fantasia de diabinho do grego.

—Um mero improviso. Não tinha vontade de vir, mas só assim para meu irmão interagir mais sendo tão mais tímido. – dando de ombros.

Wanda então desviou o olhar para onde avistava o garoto parecido com Aiolia, mas vestido de anjo e interagindo timidamente com Morgana.

—Então ele é seu irmão? Ele me parece ser uma boa pessoa, me ajudou dias atrás.

—Bem a cara dele. Aiolos é uma pessoa muito gentil e carinhosa.

—Ao contrário de você. – murmurou consigo.

—Disse algo?

—Não.

O leonino ficou olhando o irmão ao longe.

—Ele tá gamado na Smith, mas não tem coragem de se declarar a ela. Achei que vindo ao baile e com Saga ele poderia enfim se aproximar e criar coragem.

A garota sorriu. Aquele garoto pomposo tinha seu lado gentil e bacana.

—Morgana é muito tímida também. Seu irmão se quiser ficar com ela terá de ser muito corajoso e superar a própria timidez.

—Ao menos ele poderá ficar com ela em paz... – Aiolia de repente ficou sério, suspirando de forma pesada. – Ele merece...

A garota tinha notado a mudança brusca do loiro. Aiolia estava triste? Ela permitiu seu dom agir de forma discreta e a leitura da aura do mesmo estava cinza, denotando tristeza. Então o grego já havia vivenciado uma dolorosa decepção amorosa...

—Às vezes a vida tira para dar uma nova possibilidade.

—Por que diz isso, gótica?

—Apenas senti que devia dizer isso... – desviou o assunto.

Enquanto isso ocorria, lentamente Saga e Milo desviavam a roda que cercava Morgana e Aiolos para não segurarem vela. O grego e a australiana simplesmente estavam presos no olhar um do outro como no primeiro dia de aula.

Era como se o tempo novamente tivesse parado para eles. Talvez o efeito mágico que as festas causavam dava aquele novo encontro uma sensação intensa.

—Boa... boa noite, senhorita Smith... – disse timidamente o sagitariano.

—Noite...

Ambos estavam vermelhos feito pimentões, mas pouco a pouco a coragem em superar a timidez vinha de novo.

—Pode me chamar só de Morgana, por favor.

Aiolos riu envergonhado, coçando a nuca.

—Desculpa... É o costume.

—Q-quer um suco?

—Eu aceito... obrigado. – ele olhou novamente para a morena, encantado. – Está bonita.

—Eu?! N-Não! De forma alguma... V-Você sim tá bonito assim... Não que não esteja nos outros dias, mas... aaah...! – se enrolando toda e ficando vermelha com o fato de seu interesse estar ali.

Já Shaka, sentado com Kay, conversava sobre os treinamentos que ele passava a garota. Mas a ruiva queria mesmo era mudar de assunto.

—Cara, só explica, como você é loiro e indiano?

—Tenho sangue britânico pelo que me contaram. É tudo o que eu sei. Nunca tive contato com minha família. – de repente Shaka ficou tenso. Sentia o cosmo da tal Maise ficar instável, seu rosto ficou sério. – Kanon está aprontando...

—Kanon? Tá falando daquele tal stalker?

Não houve tempo para respostas, o abalo causado pela explosão de cosmo foi rápida e potente. Os cavaleiros, por reflexo, elevaram seus cosmos.

Tal gesto não passou despercebido dos olhos de Sara. Nem mesmo as "luzes" que vinha de Maise.

—Uuuu! A esquentadinha é forte. – riu para si o italiano parecendo não se abalar.

Tanto Milo quanto Aiolos, de reflexo, protegeram a Leona e Morgana respectivamente num abraço.

—O que foi isso...? – murmurou assustada a australiana.

—Acho que um terremoto. – tentou trazer alguma normalidade a situação.

—Droga, Kanon seu idiota! – resmungou Aiolia de susto, sem sequer notar que Wanda guardara bem aquela informação. – Marin irá matar a gente.

A bruxa notou com aquele dizer informal do nome da diretora que a tristeza do leonino estava ligada a mulher.

"Afinal, o que aconteceu entre eles?!"

Kanon caira em meio ao salão, um tanto atordoado. Sentira que a garota estava assustada e fugia correndo. Mal pos-se em pé e saiu em disparada atrás da morena, sem notar que Saga ia ao seu encalço disposto a fazer patê de fígado de Kanon.

A confusão não seria simples apenas... O abalo que o cosmo de Maise causou fora tamnho que afetara a estrutura do local. As rachaduras cresciam, se espalhando pela parede. Shion dera alerta por cosmo a todos os cavaleiros presentes.

Camus tocara o ombro de Milo que ainda protegia a ítalo-brasileira.

"Tire ela daqui, eu vou ficar e ajudar a evacuar e conter um pouco a estrutura."

"Camus!"

"Vá logo!"

Aiolos mal tivera tempo de ouvir a ordem e pegou nos braços a morena e saira do salão. Alguns alunos, entre assustados e aqueles que já haviam notado as rachaduras saiam em desespero em direção ao descampado aberto.

Máscara da Morte franziu o cenho, puxando Sara sem muita delicadeza.

—Vamos dar o fora, isso vai cair.

Afrodite até mesmo ignorava a fútil disputa entre ele e o príncipe e passara a ser o cavaleiro de Peixes.

—Saia daqui, pivete! Isso vai cair!

Mas o desespero do sueco só aumentava ao ver que o príncipe do colégio ignorou a própria segurança para ajudar outros alunos a saírem.

—Olha aqui, saia agora! – gritava sem rasgos de raiva ou inveja. – Hamaguchi!

—Mas ainda tem gente aqui! Precisamos ajudar as outras pessoas!

Shaka acompanhava Kay, não gostando muito da menina fazendo piadinhas.

Outro que também deixou a gentileza de lado foi Aiolia, puxando a bruxa que estava absorta em pensamentos para fora, mas Wanda que estava meio fora do ar reage, o jogando para o lado junto de si. O primeiro pedado de laje havia caído e iria atingir o leonino.

Aiolia vira o pedaço cair e resmungou furioso.

—KANON EU TE MATO SEU DESGRAÇADO!

—Ei, você tá bem?

Aiolia sabia que não havia muito tempo, deixou a pergunta no ar ao pegar a morena e sair com ela nos braços.

Milo e Leona saiam em meio a confusão. A garota lamentava sua péssima escolha de estar ali.

—Eu podia estar upando! Isso não dá xp!

–Eu também! – resmungou entre os dentes o grego, xingando mentalmente o ex-marina.

E já do lado de fora, seguros, Leona notara faltava uma pessoa em especial.

—Cadê a Haruka!?

Milo a olhou sem entender nada.

—"A" Haruka?!

Enquanto a maioria já se encontrava para fora, se reunindo com seus amigos e professores, Máscara da Morte notava que faltava ainda um deles. Estava inquieto, gesto repetido por Shura, que ainda segurava Suikya que estava assutada e preocupada.

—Será que você pode me explicar que luzes são essas que vejo em você?! – disse Sara encarando o italiano que ainda a segurava firme.

Ele notara que estava ainda segurando.

—Isso não é hora de perguntas, garotinha! – e saindo em disparada em direção ao ginásio que ruía lentamente.

—GIOVANNI!

Shura deixou Suikya junto do grupo de Aiolos e também seguia para o ginásio, ambos os antigos traidores chamando pelo companheiro.

Haruka estava ajudando uma garota que havia torcido o pé na confusão, mas um pedaço da laje havia caído e bloqueando o caminho. O pavor da possibilidade de tudo ruir em sua cabeça e mata-la foi tão grande que sua atuação de menino se desfez, gritando com sua voz natural e delicada.

Afrodite nem pensara, estava preocupado. Destruir a pedra poderia sem muito obvio e escancarar o segredo de quem era, mas também não podia deixar aquelas pessoas morrerem. Lentamente liberou seu cosmo e construindo vinhas poderosas para dar mais uma sustentação ao teto e criar um "bolsão" ao grupo ali acumulado.

Mas seu artifício não precisou ser usado por muito tempo, logo ele escutou a voz de Máscara da Morte e Shura o chamando. Respondeu em berro e então eles o localizaram, destruindo o pedaço que bloqueava, sem causar maiores danos.

"Eu estou segurando a estrutura, os ajude" – disse por cosmo aos amigos.

"Certo" – disse Shura pegando a garota ferida nos braços e ajudando a um resmuguento italiano a coordenar a fuga.

Afrodite apenas saiu quando todos estavam seguros, levando consigo Haruka. Foram os últimos a sair antes de toda a estrutura vencer as vinhas do pisciniano.

—Meus pais irão surtar! – murmurou Morgana, segurando a camisa de Aiolos ainda muito nervosa.

Maise após certa distância parou de correr, ofegante, ainda em desespero.

—Se acalme... precisa se... acalmar... acalmar seu... cosmo... – falava consigo mesma. Mas sua tranquilidade seria cortada ao escutar passos.

Olhou para trás e viu Kanon ali.

—Se tivesse me dito as respostas nada disso teria acontecido, sua demônia.

Maise tentava se manter firme, mas deixara as lágrimas rolar involuntariamente.

—Se não me responder, eu to pouco me lixando se você é inimigo ou civil, eu vou te matar. – disse elevando o cosmo e um olhar gélido.

A morena abriu os braços e mesmo com a voz vacilando pelo choro que queria conter disse.

—Então vem... me mata... Eu não quero mais ser um perigo...

Kanon estava prestes a iniciar a investida quando Saga apareceu e segurou o irmão.

—Já chega, Kanon.

—Saga! – resmungou incrédulo para o seu gêmeo, sendo empurrado para trás. Saga tinha um olhar calmo e carinhoso, tentando passar confiança a jovem assustada.

—Kanon não vai mais te atormentar, eu a acompanho até sua casa.

—O que... o que vocês são...?

Maise tremia, simplesmente olhava para os gêmeos.

— Quando tinha três anos, comecei a fazer essas coisas, ficava nervosa e me machucava sem querer. Minha mãe me dizia para tomar cuidado, para não atrair olhares curiosos para o que eu fazia... Ela sempre conseguia me fazer ficar calma... Ela queria que eu fosse para outro lugar, onde ela dizia que talvez me ajudassem... – dizia em murmúrio, sem saber direito por que ela se deixava falar.

Kanon suavizou um pouco a expressão. Ainda tinha raiva do irmão ter interferido, mas ouvir a história da garota ainda lhe prendia mais a atenção.

— Ela falava que quando era uma adolescente sofreu um acidente de carro no Brasil, meu avô bateu o carro, um ônibus se envolveu no acidente... E ficaram presos nas ferragens e que achava que iria morrer. Mas um homem enorme, apareceu e a tirou com muita facilidade das ferragens. Ele era muito forte, mas me contava que havia algo nele que a deixava calma, acho que era a gentileza dele... – a garota sorria de forma triste, nostálgica, o belo rosto emoldurado pelas lágrimas que ainda desciam teimosas. – Depois ele ajudou as pessoas do ônibus e esperou o socorro chegar, e ela tomou coragem para agradecê-lo... As pessoas estavam assustadas porque o socorro demorava a chegar à estrada, mas ela não sentia medo perto dele... Ela falou que ele tinha uma aura dourada... Ela queria encontrar esse gigante gentil para me ajudar... Mas... Não teve chance...

—Um gigante?! – Saga se lembrava vagamente de que sim, houve certa vez que Aldebaran havia retornado a terra natal. Então o gigante gentil era ele!

—Eu machuco as pessoas... Minha mãe se envergonharia... – voltando a chorar com força. – eu não quero machucar mais ninguém... Por favor... Quando tiver chance me mataria? – dando alguns passos para trás e sentindo a presença de um dos alunos preferidos de seu mestre e tutor que se aproximava calmamente. – Eu... preciso ir...

Os gêmeos viram o rapaz se aproximar e no quão falso era seus gestos de "carinho" e "proteção" dele para com a morena. Ela sorria com malicia para os gêmeos, dando as costas e a acompanhando.

—Tem algo estranho sim, Kanon... Mas não é ela o inimigo e sim a vítima. – concluiu Saga sem tirar os olhos dos dois que lentamente sumia na escuridão das noites pouco iluminadas do Japão.


End file.
